The Redhead and The Redneck
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Country Singer, Melanie McCall and her band are on the last leg of their tour when their bus breaks down in Daryl Dixon's small Georgia town. She makes Daryl an offer that is hard to refuse. An A/U version of my story "The Country Singer". Non-Walker world. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Adam stepped off the tour bus and groaned, "Awesome."

The were an hour outside of Atlanta, fortunately not far from the tour stop or the small town where they were going to shoot a music video. Melanie McCall followed her bassist Rob and Juliet the back up singer and stood in the dirt road.

It had been a long tour. Almost over a year. Sales of the record were up and the label wanted them to push through the rest of the year, ending the tour mid January in her hometown of Tulsa, Oklahoma.

However, it was currently August, and that finish line seemed so far away. She and Adam had been writing all tour so they could start the second album once they were done. She wanted to hole up in their Nashville condo and write with a bottle of tequila.

Her album had been out almost two years. The single shot to number one on the country charts and they saw a considerable bump in sales after Melanie appeared at the CMA's wearing gold sparkly hot pants. Then came television, talk shows and more and more tour dates.

It had been a blur. But she had toiled in obscurity for eight years before getting signed to a label. She worked as a waitress and a shot girl. She and Adam took up open mic nights at The Bluebird Cafe and then busked on Broadway in Nashville to make rent.

It had been a long time coming.

"Is Will with the road crew?" Juliet asked.

Melanie nodded, "Should be. He's gonna blow his top knowing this hunk-a-junk broke down again."

Will, their road manager, was in charge of the crew, setting up at venues and making sure the band got from here to there without incident. The itinerary was as such as Melanie and the band would be playing a show in Atlanta, and shooting the last music video supporting her first album in a small town nearby.

Adam, who was her platonic songwriting partner and best friend, took out his cell phone and dialed Will's number, "Zero service."

Rob pointed backwards, "I saw a filling station about a mile back. I say we head that way. Call from there."

Melanie went back on the bus to grab her cell and some cash and told Davis, their driver, that they were going to call Will and he should stay with the bus. Once they started walking, Adam put his arm around her protectively.

"Mellie, you're walking in the middle of the road. Get over here. "

"Adam...it's 98 degrees in the armpit of Georgia. It doesn't matter. The road's not even paved."

"Well it could be worse, zombies could be chasing us."

Melanie chuckled, "I guess so."

By the time they reached the filling station, they were all sweaty messes. Melanie's long red hair was sticking to her shoulders and back, and Juliet looked like she had ran a marathon. When the four of them stepped in, they were disappointed to see an oscillating fan and realized there was no air conditioning.

Adam groaned once again, "Balls."

* * *

Daryl had been working on Merle's truck for most of the day in the back of the garage. Mack was working in the front of the shop, selling sodas and cigarettes and telling people when it was okay to pump their gas.

He didn't go out front unless he had to.

Daryl kept working even though he'd heard the bell in the front ring twice. The third time he reluctantly stepped away and poked his head to see four customers and no Mack. He walked back to the bathroom and beat on the door, "Get outta there Mack, we got customers."

"Jesus fuck, Dixon give me like five minutes. Just go out there and be as friendly as ya can be."

Daryl wiped his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket and walked to the front counter, "Ya'll need a fill up?"

The big guy turned around and smiled brightly, "Hi...um actually...our bus broke down about a mile down the road. We have no cell service...could we please use your phone?"

Daryl nodded and picked up the land line from behind the counter and placed it in front of him, "Knock yerself out."

They were about the oddest looking group of people he'd ever seen around these parts. There was the big guy, the pretty guy, a whispy looking blond girl and a redhead braiding her long hair away from her face and neck, wearing the shortest pair of cutoffs he had ever seen.

He waited for Mack, and tried not to eavesdrop on the big guy's conversation.

"Hey Will, it's Adam. Bernandette broke down again...we're about an hour outside of Atlanta...nah, Mellie's fine...oh shit...okay. I don't think we're far from where we're shooting tomorrow...I'll see if there's anywhere we can post up."

He looked at Daryl and moved his mouth away from the receiver, "Excuse me...what's the address here?"

Daryl took one of the business cards they kept near the register and handed it to him and the big guy thanked him and read off the address. As the call ended, the big guy thanked him again and handed the phone back.

Just then, Mack came running out of the bathroom and to the front counter, "Thanks Dixon...they need something particular?"

"Bus broke down. Needed to use the phone."

Mack nodded and looked at the four of them, but looked surprised when he saw the redhead, "Holy shit. That's Melanie McCall."

Daryl shook his head, "Who?"

"Country singer. Great ass."

Mack smiled a crooked smile, "Excuse me...miss?"

The redhead casually looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Melanie McCall, would ya?"

Daryl had half a mind to punch Mack for embarrassing the shit out of him, but was surprised when she walked up to the counter with a smile on her face. She pushed her mirrored sunglasses to the top of her head, exposing her large, honey colored eyes and spray of light freckles across her cheeks.

"Sure am. Was on the way to Atlanta for a show, but our old bus Bernandette broke down. You wouldn't happen to know a diner or something we can hang out at until our manager sends someone our way?"

Mack smiled like an idiot and pointed at Daryl, "Dixon here is a mechanic. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a looksee."

Melanie looked to the big guy and then back at Daryl, "I mean...we wouldn't want to bother you...we'd be happy to pay you..."

Daryl looked at Melanie...she seemed nice, and if she was famous...she could afford to pay, and he could always use the money. He nodded, "Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

Melanie watched as the Dixon fellow followed Adam back to the bus while she, Juliet and Rob purchased cold sodas and bottled water from the man behind the counter. After she paid, he had asked her to sign one of the Country Music magazines that was in the small waiting area of the shop. Melanie was amused, it was one of her first covers. They had her dress up like Dale Evans in pink fringe and twirl a lasso.

As they walked out of the store with their bags of beverages, Juliet grinned at Melanie, "Did you notice that mechanic's hands and arms? Cheese and rice, it's been a long time. All I can think about is getting my hands on him. Or vice versa."

Melanie sighed, all she could think about was air conditioning and maybe some alcohol...obviously she and Juliet had different priorities. And curse words. She loved Juliet, and thought she had a gorgeous voice. But they didn't have a lot in common other than the music.

By the time they got back to the bus, Davis and Adam were standing outside while the mechanic paced back and forth. Melanie handed the both of them cold drinks and she nodded, "How's it going?"

Adam sighed, "When I was on the phone with Will, he said we might have to sit tight. He was going to contact the rental company and get a replacement for Bernandette. I know...I don't want to see her leave either. But Will also told me one of the roadies is in traction at the hospital. So it looks like we need one of those, too."

Melanie shook her head, "Starting to think extending the tour was a bad idea."

Adam laughed, "Starting? I had this feeling months ago. Did you read the treatment for the video, by the way?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid to ask."

He smiled, "You in a ball gown. In a lake."

Melanie hung her head. Who came up with this shit? Why couldn't they just do a straightforward performance video? Film them live?

"Cheese and Rice."

Adam shook his head, "I'm going to have to separate you and Juliet if you keep talking like that."

Melanie walked to the back of the bus, where the mechanic continued to pace, and after Juliet pointed it out, she couldn't seem to notice anything other than his arms. She smiled, and felt a little unsure, "Uh, hey...want a drink?

* * *

Daryl stopped in his tracks when the redhead approached and offered him a drink. Considering she was famous enough for Mack to know who she was, she wasn't very imposing. She had long, shapely legs...but couldn't have stood taller than five foot three.

He took a bottle of water from her and thanked her quietly. Melanie smiled, "So...how's it going?"

Daryl shrugged, "Well, I ain't ever worked on a tour bus before...but I think it's the radiator."

She frowned, "Shit. That doesn't sound good."

He shook his head, it wasn't good. He took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and his trusty zippo lighter and fired one up. Melanie's eyes got wide and she smiled, "Hey...uh, would you mind if I took a quick drag?"

Daryl seemed surprised, she didn't seem like the smoking type, "Sure."

He handed her the cigarette and she leaned against the back of the bus and took a long, leisurely drag. Melanie smiled, "You didn't see me do this. I'm not supposed to smoke...it's bad for my voice."

Melanie passed the cigarette back to him and smiled again, "Thanks. And thank you for trying to help us. I think our manager will be sending another bus for us...just might take some time."

Daryl nodded and took a pull from the cigarette, "It's probably the best. I could mess around with it, but couldn't guarantee that I could fix it. So, uh, ya'll are just passing through?"

She took a sip of her Coca-Cola, "We have a show at the Center Stage tomorrow night in Atlanta...but we're shooting a video not far from here the next three days. Evidently it's involving a lake."

"Ah yeah, one about twenty minutes south o' here."

Melanie nodded and before he knew it the whispy blond girl came bounding up like a golden retriever, "Mellie...did you find somewhere we could hole up?"

She shrugged and looked at him, "Any suggestions, Mr..."

Daryl shook his head, "Daryl...just Daryl."

"Okay...Daryl...any suggestions?"

His name sounded soft when she said it, not backwards or rednecked or worthless.

Daryl shrugged, "There's a diner not too far from the shop. It ain't so bad."

The blond sidled up to him, "Ooh that sounds great. Wanna come with us?"

Daryl shook his head, "I've gotta finish up work. Thanks though."

She smiled, "I'm Juliet by the way. Maybe we'll see you around?"

He nodded and watched as Juliet walked back towards the front of the bus. Melanie smiled, "I think you have a fan...so, how much do we owe ya?"

Daryl shook his head yet again, "Well, seein' that I didn't do anythin', I don't feel right chargin' ya."

"You sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

Melanie shook her head and smiled, "Just call me Mellie. Thanks for all your help, Daryl."

* * *

They found the diner Daryl suggested, which reminded Melanie of the place her Mama worked back in Tulsa when she was a kid. A few people there recognized her and she took pictures and signed a few autographs.

Will got a bus to come their way and pull Bernadette behind it. They were going to fix her while they shot the video. They holed up in the nicest hotel in town, a Ramada. Melanie and Adam always bunked up together. They were closer than anyone could be. There was no romantic interest at all, but Melanie considered Adam her soulmate. He spoke her language. The songs they wrote were effortless; Melanie provided the lyrics and Adam fleshed out the melody.

Melanie played the guitar, while Adam played everything. He had been the go to session musician in Nashville long before Melanie met him as a shot girl at the Wildhorse Saloon.

After their long day, Melanie collapsed in her queen sized bed while Adam flipped the channels on the television from his.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful. But I'm tired of this tour. I need to recharge."

Adam looked at her and sighed, "I know. Just think...come January and we will be recording again. I can't wait to catch you stress eating."

Melanie sighed, during the recording of the first album Adam found her stress eating twice...once cookie butter, the other time gummy bears and cookie butter at the same time. He thought it was hilarious.

"Ha ha."

Adam put down the remote and smiled, "You know what I think you need, boss lady?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, he knew good and well that she hated when he called her that?"

"What?"

Adam grinned, "You need a good old fashioned lay. How long's it been? Two years?"

If she had any energy, she would've thrown something at him. He of all people should know how terrible she was at men. She had made so many bad decisions and ended up crying to him over chocolate and alcohol.

That being said, she wouldn't turn down a good make out session though.

He saw the look on her face and smiled, "Aw come on, Mellie. I'm just joking. You're famous and look great in hot pants...did you see Juliet with that guy at the filling station. I thought she was going to pounce on him."

She chuckled, "Yeah...did Will ever say anything about finding someone for the road crew?"

Adam shook his head, "No. Why?"

Melanie shrugged, "Daryl seemed nice. Helpful. He seemed like he could fit the bill."

"Seemed pretty grumpy, though...at least at first. As long as he has a strong back, it might work."

She rolled over and looked at Adam, "He didn't charge us. He missed out on an hour of work. Maybe I'll talk to Will about dropping some passes down at station for the show? I'll put a bug in Will's ear..."

Adam sighed, "Here it goes again, you old softie. Trying to find a stray cat a home?"

He liked to tease her about the soft spots she had for certain people, even though she herself trusted very few, "I just...don't know. I see a little of myself in him, I guess. He probably hasn't ever been out of Georgia."

"I mean, he'd make a bit more money. See some of the world. It's hard work, but it wouldn't hurt to feel it out I guess."

* * *

Daryl went back that night to the shotgun house he shared with his older brother Merle. Merle wasn't much, but he was the only family Daryl knew. Since coming home from his most recent stint in the state pen, Merle spent most of the time eating, watching TV or raising hell at the only bar in town. It was almost a second full time job for Daryl, keeping him out of trouble.

"Well hey there, baby brother. Bring Ol' Merle any supper?

Daryl looked at his brother, feet up in a second hand recliner watching tv, "Yer legs ain't broke."

"What crawled up yer ass today?"

Daryl went into the kitchen and opened a can of beer, "Nothin.' Just a long day."

He brought out another can of beer and tossed it to Merle who smiled and nodded in thanks, "I heard that little country singer with the tight ass is in town flimin' a video."

Daryl sat on the couch and then stretched out, "Yeah. Her bus broke down."

Merle sat up, a spark of interest in his eyes, "Did ya meet her?"

He nodded, not really wanting to have a conversation with Merle that was sure to sound crude, "Yeah. She seemed nice."

"You can't tell me you didn't check out her ass."

To be honest, in those shorts it was hard not to, "She was just a short redhead. She smiled a lot."

Merle sighed, "Jesus Darylina. Yer hopeless. You wouldn't know what to do with a piece of ass like that anyway. Way outta your league."

Daryl sneered at his brother's nickname, "Well if she's outta mine, she is outta yers too."

The next day, Daryl got to work early and had two vehicles to work on besides Merle's truck. Around ten, Mack stuck his head into the garage and called to him.

"Hey Dixon. Some fella's here to see you."

Daryl rolled out from under the car he was working on and wiped his hands on a rag. He didn't like the way that sounded and automatically wondered what Merle had done now. When he walked out, a nerdy looking guy in expensive clothes smiled at him, "Hi! Are you Daryl?"

Daryl looked skeptical, "Depends. Who's askin'?"

The man laughed, "I'm Will Mahoney. Melanie McCall's road manager. She wanted me to come by and give you guys tickets for her show tonight...some backstage passes. She really appreciated your help yesterday."

Daryl didn't know what to say. She was giving him backstage passes? Him? From the ass crack of Georgia? The man handed him two laminates with lanyards and smiled, "I'll see you guys tonight?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Melanie had spent most of the day in a giant turquoise ball gown that made her look like a cupcake. It wasn't really her style. But the label wanted what the label wanted.

She looked like an awkward Disney Princess.

They made it to Atlanta just in time for sound check and dinner. She loved the venue they were playing, red plush and not a bad seat in the house as it held just over a thousand people. After sound check came a catered dinner with the crew and the band...and then she was off to make up.

Adam brought her some tequila, which she took two shots of before a show to take the edge off. Her stylist put her hair into long, loose curls and then did her makeup complete with fake eyelashes. Melanie went with the navy blue and white western style shirt and white hot pants...last but not least...white cowboy boots.

She refused to wear cowboy hats on stage though.

Bobby, the guitar tech came over with her three quarter sized Martin acoustic and her in-ear monitor and got her ready to take the stage. The rest of the band was entering from the other side, Adam flashed her a huge, goofy grin from across the stage. She chuckled and waited for her cue.

Out of the corner of her eye, Melanie saw the guys from the filling station the day before with the passes she sent Will with around their necks. Mack gave her an excited wave and Daryl just nodded. She couldn't get a read on him. Melanie waved back, a small smile on her lips.

Soon, the house lights went down and the audience shrieked and applauded with excitement.

* * *

He didn't tell Merle about the concert. Instead he asked Mack, who couldn't seem to keep himself from spazzing out. They had actually seen Melanie on the side of the stage, putting on her guitar and sticking something in her ear.

With the exception of the hot pants, she looked very different than the day before. She was sparkly and polished, her hair looked soft and bouncy. With the make up you couldn't see her freckles, which he thought was one of the most interesting things about her face.

Daryl couldn't believe all the people who had paid money to see her sing...he also couldn't believe the sound they made when she was getting ready to walk out on stage.

She stepped out and smiled, a bright spotlight on her. Melanie thanked everyone for coming out and soon their show started. Daryl didn't pay that much attention to new music, he pretty much liked classic rock and country. But Melanie McCall had a throwback vibe. Her voice was warm and a bit husky...but still feminine. He imagined her voice to be girlish and sweet, but boy was he wrong.

Melanie introduced her band and told stories about working as a waitress in Nashville for years...even playing out on the street, trying to make rent. She talked about her Mama and Granny a lot, too.

Towards the end of the show, the big guy moved out from behind the drums and joined Melanie out front with an acoustic guitar. The rest of the band exited the stage and the two of them shared a microphone. Melanie smiled, "This here is Adam...you guys might know him. He's pretty much my partner in crime. We kicked around Nashville for a good long while, trying to get signed. We used to play the Bluebird Cafe on open mic nights hoping to catch a break. That's what this song is about, it's called 'Little Country Songbird.'"

A roar of applause came up from the audience, and Daryl actually recognized the song. Mack kept the local country station on in the shop...so that's probably where he had heard it.

Suddenly, the wispy blond back up singer Juliet appeared and recognized them instantly, "Oh hey, fellas! Enjoying the show?"

Daryl nodded and Mack exclaimed, "You all sounded great!"

She thanked Mack and eyed Daryl a bit, "There's one more song left, then we're going to this after party that one of the local radio stations is having...would you all want to come? I can get your names put on the list."

Mack looked ecstatic, "Will Melanie be there?"

Juliet smiled, "Oh yeah, Boss Lady doesn't miss out on free booze. She'll be there."

Daryl was going to rip Mack a new one, he was acting like a total idiot. Juliet told them where the party was (a hotel a block away) and they thanked her for the invite. Soon the song ended and Adam exited the stage, leaving just Melanie and her guitar . She stood alone in that bright spotlight in front of a thousand people.

"I, uh, just wanted to say thank you to you guys for coming out tonight...for buying our record and learning all the words to the songs. It means the world to me and the band. This is the last song, and it was one of my Mama's favorites. You might know it as being by The Highwaymen...but this is 'Silver Stallion.' This one's for my Mama, Chayla."

Melanie started to sing a haunting song, one that hit Daryl Dixon in a strange way. It was his favorite thing he had heard her sing.

* * *

By the time the show was over, Melanie was exhausted. She washed her face as all her makeup had melted under the stage lights, and she changed into a pair of jeans and a low cut top for the after party. She didn't mind rubbing elbows for a bit, and it was nice to blow off steam.

The hotel wasn't far from the venue and when they entered, the were welcomed by Will and a radio station executives and some local contest winners. Melanie and the band chatted for a while with them, until she made her break to the bar. Before she was able to order, Adam put his arm around her shoulders, "Good job tonight, Mellie. One show down, twenty six more to go."

She groaned good-naturedly, she loved performing...she just wanted to start writing and recording again. Maybe spend some time in that fancy condo she and Adam had bought. The second push of this tour seemed to go on forever, but she knew that she had a lot to be thankful for.

She clinked her shot of tequila to Adam's and they downed them at the same time. He made a face and Melanie just laughed. He always told her she had a steel gut. Out of the corner of her eye, Melanie saw Juliet talking to Mack, the guy from the day before when the bus broke down. She must have gotten him on the list. She looked around for Daryl, knowing that he was the one Juliet had her sights set on while they were in town for the next few days...he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Melanie talked to a few of the dee-jays and soon found herself feeling cramped and a little too hot. She spied a back door and grabbed a beer on her way out. The Atlanta night was clear and a bit muggy...she would've liked a little more breeze, but it was a great improvement over the crowd of people indoors.

She walked out and took a deep breath, and saw a familiar form leaning against the brick wall. Daryl was smoking a cigarette and looked surprised to see her. Melanie smiled, "Hey there. Juliet get you on the list?"

He nodded and she walked closer to him, "You know she's planning to get her claws into you while we're in town right?"

Daryl chuckled lowly and stood straight, "Ya'll sounded real good. Thanks for the passes."

Melanie took a pull from her beer, "No problem. Thanks for being so helpful the other day. I actually...there was something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Daryl's eyebrows disappeared into his shaggy hair, she liked the way he held the cigarette between his lips, "Ya wanted to talk ta me?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I did. Is that so surprising?"

He just shrugged in return and Melanie continued, "One of our roadies...the guys that travel with us and set up the stages for the shows...he messed up his back real bad and we're needing someone with a strong back...I thought maybe, that might be something you'd like to do?"

Daryl shook his head and took a puff from the cigarette, "Wait...are ya offering me a job?"

"I mean, I'd have to talk to Will...but yeah. I am."

He responded gruffly, "I ain't a charity case."

Melanie shook her head and put out her hand to stop him, "Wait a minute. It's not charity. It's a real job offer. It's hard work. After yesterday, I'd thought you'd be a good fit. You could make a little more money...see some of the world. "

Daryl didn't say anything at first, "Could I have some time ta think on it? I've got some family things ta consider."

Melanie felt her features soften, "Oh...wife and kids?"

Once again he chuckled lowly, "Nah. Nothin' like that. Just a troublemaker brother."

She nodded and watched as he stubbed out his cigarette and reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack. He must have noticed the look in her eyes and offered her one. Melanie pulled one out and put it between her lips, "You didn't see me do this."

Daryl smirked, "Yer secret's safe with me, Red."

* * *

He flipped open his zippo lighter and lit the cigarette for her. She had washed off all the make up, and her light freckles across her nose and cheeks were illuminated by the flame.

A lot of things about her were surprising. She didn't act rich or famous, she didn't seem disgusted by him like most folks in town were...and she, who didn't know him from Adam, had offered him a job. A chance to get out of his nowhere home town.

He didn't think he'd be a good fit, though.

But he did like the idea of it.

Daryl could barely make full on eye contact with her...especially after he knew the full extent of her fame. All those people that cheered and clapped for her...that sang along with her. Melanie clearly enjoyed the cigarette and made it last, he thought it was funny that she kept telling him that he didn't see her do it.

"So uh...the big guy, Adam...he's yer boyfriend?"

Melanie laughed, "Oh fuck no. He's my best friend. My only real family these days. But I wouldn't be caught dead dating him. Besides...he's closer than any of that. He's my creative partner...it transcends. We speak the same language."

Daryl didn't get a lot of what she said, but continued, "What about yer Mama? Yer Granny? Ya talked about them on stage."

Melanie offered him her beer and he accepted it with a nod. She exhaled and the smoke rings danced up in the air, "Mama died seven years ago. Granny ten."

He didn't know what to say, he just sipped the beer and she smiled, easing the tension, "How about you come to set tomorrow? I can have Will talk to you about the job some more. I hope you'll consider it?"

Daryl nodded, "I will."

"Good. I think my call time is early, should be there all day. I'll put your name on the list. You know where the lake is?"

He nodded and Melanie tucked some of her red hair behind her ears, "Alright then. I better get back in there. Thanks for the cigarette, Daryl."

Daryl nodded, liking how his name sounded on her lips, "Yer welcome, Red."

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next: Daryl makes a decision.

Please drop me a line and let me know what you think :)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Daryl had thought about Melanie's offer most of the night.

When he got to work the next morning he found Mack looking her up on the Internet on the computer in the shop. Daryl shook his head, thinking Mack had lost his damn mind...that was until he started reading from her Wikipedia biography.

"Says here that her Mama had her at fifteen. She grew up in a trailer park in Tulsa."

Daryl would've never guessed that about her. Melanie was refined, even though she didn't come off as famous or rich. He had to admit, finding out that she qualified as "trailer trash" made him a lot more curious about her. He thought that maybe they shared a common thread.

He was hoping that maybe he'd get into work and be able to clear his head, but Mack kept talking about the night before and even brought her album into work and played it in the shop.

Daryl had not heard of Melanie McCall until two days before...and now she was everywhere.

He weighed the options...he could stay here and just make it; or he could go out on the road, make more money and maybe see places he never thought he would. He had heard that the tour had twenty six more cities to visit before it ended in January.

If he went though, it would leave Mack and the shop short handed...and then there was trying to tell Merle.

Daryl thought his brother might be okay with it, if the money was good enough. But not being able to keep Merle's recidivism in check only opened the door to more financial problems.

He couldn't believe that someone like her...all shiny and famous, would think that he would be a good fit for something as important as her tour.

As the day progressed, he managed to fix both the vehicles that had come through and told Mack he was taking off a bit early instead of taking lunch. He was going to that lake and he was going to talk to this Will fellow and see if the offer still stood.

Daryl Dixon had thought he'd never amount to much. Opportunity was few and far between for men like him.

This might be his only chance.

* * *

"Jesus Christ. Get me out of this thing!"

Melanie had spent the better part of the day in that same cupcake ball gown, except this time being submerged in the lake. The dress was so heavy in the water, she felt like her legs were being weighted down.

The rest of the shoot, she was spending in denim cutoffs and a tank top with cowboy boots. That she could handle.

She stood in wardrobe with Juliet, waiting to be set free from the confines of the soaking wet dress.

Juliet was having her make-up done for the performance shots of the band, while Melanie had to do hair and make-up all over again.

"I tried to get that Daryl alone all night. He's really stand off-ish...or he's gay."

Melanie sighed with relief when the gown fell to the floor and a robe was draped over her shoulders. She thanked the wardrobe stylist while she closed and tied the terry cloth bathroom around her, "Jules...maybe he isn't operating on your level. Some people just don't like fumbling, drunk hook-ups."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you're so far above that, Boss Lady. Just because you live your professional touring life like a nun, doesn't mean you haven't had them. Adam's told me stories about your bar band days."

Melanie hated to admit that she had a point, but dismissed it, "Yeah...in my twenties. I was trying to figure a lot out. Things are a lot different now."

Her back-up singer just laughed, "I'm still in my twenties, Mel."

"Yeah. I know."

Melanie was thankful when Juliet got finished and it was just her alone with her inner monologue and the hair and make-up artist getting her ready for her next scene. She sipped Coca-Cola out of a red solo cup, wishing it was something a bit harder.

Before she knew it, Adam appeared wearing his standard look; black t-shirt, jeans, black Chuck Taylor's and a shiny belt buckle. He smiled, and immediately she knew something was up.

"Oh God. What?"

Adam smiled brightly, the same smile she used to think was charming as his dimples would show, "Your stray cat is here."

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah. I told him to come talk to Will about the road position."

"I think you're sweet on him."

She shook her head, "You confuse me for Juliet. I think he is a hard worker and helpful and could use a way out of here."

Adam laughed, "No need to get feisty. But I just wish you'd realize that most of the time, I know you better than you know yourself."

Melanie allowed the artist to put on the finishing touches to her make-up and hair and she changed into the cutoffs, tank top and cowboy boots that she was much more comfortable in. Adam led her to catering, where she saw Juilet chatting up Daryl under the shade of the tent.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Adam pulled Juliet away and Melanie shoved her hands into her back pockets, noticing that he never really made direct eye contact with her.

Daryl looked around, "This is quite a set up."

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. A lot of moving pieces. Did you want to talk to Will? He's on board if I am...and I am. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

* * *

Daryl looked down at Melanie, back in those short shorts and a snug tank top. The freckles across her nose weren't the only ones, the same light freckles sprayed across her shoulders and her cleavage...which was well on display.

He still thought that she somehow made a mistake. That she didn't really know him, that she wouldn't really want to know him if she knew everything about him.

"I mean, are ya sure about me? About all this?"

She nodded, her hair practically orange in the sunlight, "Yeah. I mean, I don't know you too well. But I guess I just...see some of myself in you. I didn't come from much. Worked hard to get here. Didn't really hit pay dirt til about three years ago. All I needed was a chance."

He was curious about her. That much he knew.

Melanie smiled, her teeth white and straight, "How about I let you talk to Will? Maybe he can convince you to come run away and join the circus. I'm not a good salesman."

Daryl wasn't so sure about that, she had done a fine job so far, "I'll talk to him."

She smiled again and waved him on and he followed. She could've been leading him to his death for all he knew, just like the sirens did to the sailors. Melanie knocked on the door of a trailer and the nerdy looking guy that had brought them the passes to the show appeared, "Oh hey Mellie. Everything okay?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine. I asked Daryl to come here today to talk to you about the road crew job. As you know, I think he'd be a good fit."

Will nodded and motioned for Daryl to come in, "Sure, step into my office."

Melanie watched as he walked into the trailer, "I'm going to be down by the lake...if you wanna let me know how it goes."

Daryl nodded, and watched as she turned on her heel to walk away. Will shut the door and they sat on the wrap around couch inside, "Mellie seems to have taken a liking to you. You could do far worse by way of references, seeing as though she's my golden goose...you'd be traveling in a bus, staying in hotels...setting up stages, running cables, working on rigging...then breaking it all down again."

Will wrote down the pay, and Daryl's eyes widened...as it was easily three times what he made at the shop. That alone was going to make it hard to turn down...but the thing was...he'd need to be out on the road with them in two days when the video was finished filming.

"I'd really like ta do this Mr. Mahoney. I just gotta make sure everythin' is shored up with my work and my brother."

Will nodded, "Understandable. We'll be wrapping the video tomorrow, then there's a wrap party...then we hit the road to Charleston the next day. You'd need to be packed up and on the crew's bus then. We'll have Bubba train you as we go. But I bet you'll be a quick study. "

As he left the trailer with paperwork to fill out for being a new hire, Daryl thanked Will and then headed down to the lake, where he found Melanie and Adam with guitars, notebooks and bottles of beer. Adam was the first to see him, "Oh hey, man. You joining the show?"

Daryl nodded and briefly looked to Melanie, "Yeah. I think I will. Pay's too good ta pass up."

He saw Melanie smile down at her guitar. She seemed pleased...and it made him thrilled that he's the one that put that smile on her face.

"Shouldn't ya be filmin' or somethin'?"

Melanie shook her head, "Breaking for an early dinner. We've decided to work on a song. We want to get back in the studio once the tour is over. Come on, sit down."

As he did, Adam handed him a beer. Melanie nodded towards the lake, "Pretty nice out this way."

Daryl took a pull of beer and agreed, "My brother and me bow hunt down this way sometimes. "

Adam strummed his guitar and smiled, "Boy...wait til you get out on the road. Long days, parties...scraping this one up off the floor when she's had too much tequila."

Melanie shot her friend an annoyed, but affectionate look, "That doesn't happen that much anymore."

Adam smiled, clearly teasing her, "You know it makes you cry or your clothes come off."

"Aaaa-dammmm..."

Daryl sipped his beer, trying not to think of what Melanie looked like in various states of undress...but was failing. He had looked through the booklet that came with Mack's copy of her album and it was clear she was being marketed as a hot piece of ass. But he had to say, he preferred the way she looked when she came in the shop...comfortable and no make up covering up her freckles.

Soon, Adam excused himself and Melanie said she'd be along shortly. She sat by the lake with her guitar, idly strumming. She turned to him curiously and asked, "Have you told your brother yet? About running away and joining the circus?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. Suppose I should do that tonight. He'll be salty as hell, I'm sure. Mostly I just worry about him stayin' outta trouble."

Melanie shrugged, "Hopefully he will understand what an opportunity it is for you."

He knew that Merle would make fun of him, be jealous and try to somehow diminish this opportunity. But he was prepared to send a third of his money home as long as Merle kept himself out of trouble.

* * *

Melanie looked at the man beside her and couldn't help but feel curious. He was rough around the edges; but she appreciated his candor and the arms and hands that Juliet has pointed out within minutes of meeting him.

She liked how he tried to call her ma'am, wouldn't call her Mellie...but settled on Red; which was fairly obvious, but she didn't mind it at all. She also liked the quiet that came along with him. Kind of an easy silence. She didn't have to be "on" or try and keep him entertained.

Even though she didn't know him well, she thought he'd enjoy the job. The pay was good and the road could be fun; especially for someone who was not jaded. Melanie knew that Juliet was going to be thrilled he was joining the tour...she only hoped that her back up singer would try to be professional and keep it in her pants during business hours.

"So, uh, there's going to be a wrap party at the hotel tomorrow. You're welcome to come. It's not going to be a big affair...but it's the last single for this album. You can bring your brother or Mack or whoever you'd like. Maybe meet Bubba and some of the crew..."

Daryl finished off his beer and nodded, "I might do that. I guess I should thank ya, Red. I don't know what I did ta make ya think I'd be good at this. But I appreciate it."

Melanie smiled, to be honest...it was just an inkling. Maybe she did have a soft spot for him.

When it was time for her to return to set, Melanie slung her guitar behind her by the strap and collected the empty beer bottles. She and Daryl walked back up to the tent where they found Rob, Adam and Juliet. The latter of whom offered to walk Daryl back to his car.

Daryl said his goodbyes and looked in Melanie's direction, "See you tomorrow, Red."

Melanie nodded, "Yep. Good Luck with your brother."

She watched as Daryl walked away, with wispy little Juliet at his heels. Adam put an arm around her shoulders and teased her, "Red, huh? Original."

"I don't mind it."

Adam smiled, "Clearly. There must be something about this stray cat...anybody else gave you a nickname, you'd rip them a new one."

Melanie shook her head and smiled, "He's just a new friend. A good guy."

"I hope Juliet knows she is gonna have a run for her money."

* * *

Daryl made it home and took a deep breath before walking in with the bag of burgers and fries he picked up for dinner. He knew Merle was going to try and guilt him out of the decision of leaving.

When he walked in the house, Daryl saw Merle sitting in the old, beat up recliner wearing only his boxers. He probably had gotten up only a few hours before. Merle usually ate, slept and hung out at either the local dive bar or the strip club about thirty minutes south of town.

"Well, would ya lookie here. I thought ya'd never come home. Called the shop and Mack said you left early."

Daryl nodded and handed Merle the bag of food, going to the kitchen for beer, "I had some business to take care of."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with that pretty little singer you and Mack went to see last night would it?"

Daryl froze, he should've known Mack couldn't keep his mouth shut to Merle. He took two beers from the fridge and walked back into the living room, "Actually. It did. She offered me a job on her road crew."

Merle looked floored, "What does that mean?"

Daryl sat down and Merle looked at him sternly, "I'd be travelin' with her tour. Settin' up the stages. One of the crew threw out his back...they need someone to leave with them tomorrow."

Merle started laughing coldly, "She's just usin' ya as a work mule little brother. Surely ya see that."

He shook his head, "It pays really well. I'd be sendin' ya home money to live on. I'd only be gone til January."

Merle laughed again, "Ya think this is yer big chance don't ya? Ya think this is a way out?"

Daryl shook his head, he didn't think...he knew, "Merle...this is an opportunity for the both of us. Til ya get a job and all. I can't pass this up."

Merle shook his head and wore a wry smile, "Ah, I see...ya think ya have a chance with her? Do ya really think tits and ass like her is gonna slum it with a backwoods redneck like you?"

He didn't like his brother talking about Melanie that way...especially since it wasn't like that. Daryl knew that someone like her would not want to be touched by a man like him. He wasn't an idiot.

"She's nice...and she is giving me an opportunity to do somethin' more. This helps ya too, asshole. Even though I know this money I send ya will just go up yer nose or in some stripper's underwear. All ya have to do is stay outta trouble while I'm gone."

Merle laughed, "Nice? She's gonna wave her pussy in front of ya to get her way. Women like her have power over men like us. Doesn't mean it's ever gonna happen, little brother. I'm gonna be here when you come home to tell ya I told ya so."

Daryl couldn't take it anymore and packed up his stuff then and there. He would go crash with Mack until he'd leave with the crew. On his way out, Merle shoved him against the wall, warning him of the dangers of women. Daryl just pushed him away, and walked out of the house. He was done with his brother...done with this town.

Merle followed him outside and was yelling at him as he got in the truck, "I'm yer family ya little shit! No matter how hard ya try, ya ain't gonna get rid of me!"

* * *

A/N: hi everyone! I hope ya'll have enjoyed the first two chapters :) next up: The wrap party and Daryl learns a little more about Melanie via Adam and he also learns the rules of the road :)

Also, I'm changing the title of this story to "The Redhead and The Redneck!" I believe Angie B used it in a review for "The Country Singer."

Super special shout outs to: Angie B (I'm so glad you enjoyed! I'm excited about this story. Especially writing Mellie and Daryl from the beginning again), Jean F (Yeah, Mack is that BFF who just can't keep his cool ;) and Juliet is going to be a stumbling block for Mellie. I promise tons of adventures. A lot of them will be sexy :) and Miss Teller-Ortiz-Dixon (it means everything to me that you love Mellie and Daryl. I love writing them and I hope that comes through on the page ;)

Please drop me a line to let me know what you think or how I'm doing ;)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Melanie was thrilled to have wrapped the last music video for her first album. She loved the songs, loved writing and performing them...but she was ready to move on and write new ones. She and Adam had a solid ten skeletons they were working to flesh out, but she knew they didn't really come to life until they began recording.

Now that the video was in the can, they would celebrate with a party and head out to South Carolina the next day. Everyday, she was a little closer to getting back to Nashville.

As she was getting ready for the wrap party in their room, she heard Adam working on a melody; repetitively playing it trying to figure out the next step. She walked out of the bathroom with rollers in her hair, "What's that? It's nice."

Adam played it again and he shrugged, "I don't know...think it could be something?"

Melanie sat down on her bed and hummed the melody...it was lingering and a little sad...maybe a ballad or a love song, "Yeah, I do. Make sure you notate it."

He gave her a little salute and Melanie went back into the bathroom as he wrote it down in his notebook. He then played it again and called to her as she was putting on eyeliner, "So, is Fluffy coming tonight?"

She made a face, "Who?"

"Fluffy. You know, your little stray kitten."

Melanie sighed, Adam was never going to let her have a break. However, she'd probably do the same to him if she had the opportunity, "Yeah. I invited him. Thought he could talk to Bubba...get a little insight."

"Should be fun to see Juliet running around after him, trying to get him alone so she can blow him."

Melanie almost dropped her eyeliner, "You don't think she'd try to do that right? Really?"

She heard the guitar stop playing and soon he was in he doorway, meeting eyes with her in the mirror, "You've met Juliet, right? Of course she would. She tried to do it to me two years ago. I probably would've bitten if Emily hadn't been around."

Melanie smiled with the thought of Emily, the fiddle player that sat in with them occasionally in Nashville. Adam was crazy about her, but it was sadly one-sided. She started touring with Miranda Lambert last year.

Adam smiled, "I mean it doesn't matter, right? Because he's just you're new friend...a good guy. But he better not replace me in the friend zone."

Melanie shook her head, "Nobody could ever replace you, Jughead. You and me against the world, right?"

Adam nodded, "Always...and Mellie...if Fluffy thought he even had a shot with you, Juliet won't register."

She sighed, "It's not like that."

Adam just smiled and walked back to his guitar. Melanie took a good, long look at herself in the mirror and finished up the eye makeup and took her hair down. She put on some lipgloss and appraised herself carefully. She only wore full makeup on stage or on camera. She'd only do eyes and lips normally, because she liked her freckles.

She chose a floral sundress and her brown cowboy boots to wear and soon she and Adam were headed downstairs to the wrap party. They shared an elevator with Rob and Juliet, the latter of whom was in a form-fitting black dress with her boobs pushed up to her chin.

Melanie remembered what Adam had just said and really hoped that Juliet didn't try anything tonight, before Daryl even got out on the road with them.

The hotel bar was filled with the road crew, production crew, hair and makeup and some of the local radio executives. Along with an open bar, she was happy to see finger food and a very large cake. She and Adam and Rob hung out at the bar for a bit, while Juliet happily chatted up a younger executive.

Adam handed Melanie a beer and a shot of tequila. Rob just shook his head, he didn't drink, "You guys are going to have hang overs on the bus...again."

Melanie smiled, "We just don't have your steely resolve."

As she threw back her shot, she saw Juliet scurry to the bar entrance with a skip and a smile and welcome Daryl and his buddy Mack. Melanie felt Adam nudge her and she started recognizing things about Juliet she hadn't before; her coltish stature, bright blue eyes and soft hair the color of corn silk. She was completely beautiful.

Melanie ordered another round of shots and she and Adam threw them back just as Juliet walked the men over. Daryl looked uncomfortable, which is something she could understand. She'd never been the most social person, but the business required it...and it got easier as time went on.

Mack smiled, "Miss McCall...thank you so much for having us...again."

"It's the least we can do considering we're leading your mechanic away."

She met eyes with Daryl briefly, he never looked at her for too long. Mack shrugged, "I can't blame him. It's a big opportunity. We'll get someone in for the shop no problem...but he will have a job when he comes home. Best damn mechanic in the county."

* * *

Mack had been floored that Daryl got a job on Melanie McCall's tour. Even though Mack couldn't keep his cool and embarrassed Daryl, he was a really good friend. He promised Daryl a job when he got back in January, saying that Daryl always had a place to land as long as the shop was around.

When they got to the wrap party, Juliet found him quickly and pulled them in. She seemed like a nice girl, a little excitable...just like Mack. She lead them over to Melanie, Adam and Rob at the bar. Melanie was wearing this sundress with pink and cream flowers and a pair of cowboy boots with a small, tired smile on her face.

He had found out a little more about her, thanks to Mack's googling. She dropped out of high school at sixteen to be a waitress and played local bars, fairs and rodeos. Her Mama did just about everything to try and make ends meet...even had a stint as a stripper.

The more Daryl found out about her, the more curious he became. She didn't seem famous, or that she grew up poor in a trailer park. Melanie got him and Mack beers and she smiled, "Want to meet Bubba?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

She waved him on and lead him to a group of guys drinking by the cake, all bigger guys and looked much more relatable. They must be the road crew. Melanie walked up to an older man in his fifties, burly and sporting quite the beard, "Hey Bubba."

He smiled and he pulled her in for a giant bear hug, "Mellie girl, this sure is a party! Ready to get back out on the road?"

She nodded, "Sure am. Uh, Will might've told you about Daryl here...he's the new crew member. Hard worker, strong back. Real quick study, too. He'll be on the road with us, starting tomorrow. So I need ya to show him the ropes and treat him good, okay?"

Bubba smiled and nodded and stuck his hand out for Daryl to shake, "Nice to meet you, Daryl. Any friend of Miss Mellie's here is a friend of mine."

Melanie watched as they shook hands and quietly excused herself to let them talk. She made eye contact with him for a moment, a little half smile on her lips. He wouldn't have mind if she stayed. As Bubba told him about the stage set up, the lighting and the rigging...Daryl's eyes followed Melanie as she cut herself a large piece of cake and then went to the bar for another shot of tequila before sneaking out the back door to the pool area.

Bubba seemed nice, and told him about the two big rules of being on the road; no shitting on the bus and always, always have your bus key handy. Bubba introduced him to some of the other guys, and he felt more at ease. They were just normal, hard working guys. Mack was talking to Adam and Juliet at the bar, and the latter got really excited when he walked up, "Getting to know everybody?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, they all seem like good folks. Where did the other fella go? Rob?"

Adam shrugged, "He's got a fiancée in Nashville. They've been planning their wedding over Skype. It's the week after the tour is over. Once he's back from his Honeymoon, we start recording again."

He ordered another beer at the bar and looked around, Melanie wasn't anywhere to be seen. Juliet asked him if he'd like to take a walk with her, but he declined, "I was gettin' ready ta go have a smoke. I know it ain't popular anymore."

Juliet smiled, "I'll see you when you get back in, alright?"

Mack just continued to chat to Adam and Juliet while Daryl ducked out the same way Melanie had disappeared. He walked outside and saw her by the pool, her boots off and her legs in the water. She was still working on that comically large piece of cake, every now and again she'd look up at the night sky and would hum something he didn't recognize.

He walked closer to her and she caught sight of him as she ate a forkful of cake, "Hey Stranger."

Daryl sat beside her, his knees up because he wasn't about to take off his shoes and put his legs in the chlorinated water, "Ain't that yer party in there, Red?"

Melanie shrugged, "I don't get much quiet time anymore. I try to steal some when I can. Did you meet some of the guys?"

Daryl nodded, "I like Bubba a lot. Seem like decent fellas."

She smiled, "They are. I think you guys will have a lot of fun together. How did things go with your brother?"

He noticed how she ate her cake, all of the icing first and then worked inward. He took out his pack of cigarettes and his zippo and sighed thickly, "Not too good. I think it's a little bit of jealousy. He's mean as a snake as it is. He ain't working right now. He just got outta the state pen a few months ago."

Melanie didn't seem shocked, or judgmental. She just nodded, "That's a shame. I'm sure this will benefit him, too."

It would benefit Merle. In fact, it would help them get ahead in a lot of ways. Daryl wanted to thank Melanie, tell her exactly how much all of this meant to him. To have someone believe in him, maybe for the first time. He wanted to do it properly, but he had never been any good with words.

Melanie turned to him with a coy smile, "Trade you some of my cake for a smoke."

Daryl rolled the cigarette to the corner of his mouth, "Yer gonna get me in trouble, Red. Melanie McCall loses her voice and I'm gonna be an accomplice."

She shrugged, "I'm a heavy drinker. I have an enormous sugar tooth. What's life without a few vices? I'm a big girl, I promise."

Daryl just smiled and lit the cigarette, he was going to have a hard time saying no to her. He took a slow drag and then handed it to her, she moved a little closer to him and traded him the plate of cake. He had to admit, it was really fucking good cake.

Melanie leaned back a little, extending her legs out in the water while taking a luxurious pull from the cigarette. He tried not to notice how she had her sundress hiked up almost to her hips.

He heard Merle's voice in the back of his head from the night before, and realized his brother was right about one thing. There ain't no way that a girl like Melanie would ever look twice at a guy like him. No way in hell.

She looked over at him and must've saw the look on his face, "Everything okay?"

He nodded and took another bite, pushing Merle out of his head, "Just thinkin' about tomorrow."

Melanie smiled brightly, "It will be fun. We can get a little rowdy sometimes...Mostly we are just goofy. But you get to learn a new trade. If Bubba likes you, you can find tour after tour. It's a good opportunity."

Daryl was pretty excited, actually. He wanted to do well at this. He'd like to do better for himself. When Melanie described it, it sounded like summer camp...or what he imagined summer camp to be. His parents didn't care enough to send him away for the summer, let alone made sure he was fed and accounted for.

"I really owe ya, Melanie."

She looked at him seriously, she seemed a little shocked that he used her real name. Melanie shook her head, her hazel eyes wide, "You don't owe me anything. The best way you could pay me back is to kick loads of ass and have a good time."

Daryl liked it when she talked tough. He imagined that growing up, she had to give herself the same speeches. All he could do was nod, "Alrigh'."

She handed the cigarette back and he finished it off, he watched as she pulled her long legs out of the pool, to let them dry, "I'm surprised Juliet hasn't been out here looking for you. She's really excited you're coming with us."

Daryl shrugged, Juliet seemed nice enough. She was definitely nice to look at but he was sure that's about all she had going on. Daryl would be afraid to act on anything with her and it backfire. He had way too many skeletons in his closet and didn't want to feel judged. He'd never been very good with getting close to anyone, let alone a woman.

"I don't think she's really my type."

It sounded clumsy from him and he stood up, offering Melanie a hand. What he meant was...he wouldn't be good for anybody. She took his hand and he helped her up, and when she stood her chest wasn't very far from his, but she was almost a foot shorter. Daryl almost laughed remembering how short she was.

That was when he realized she smelled like sunshine.

Whatever that meant.

She murmured a thanks and put her boots back on and together they went back inside. She took her plate and empty shot glass to the bar where Mack, Juliet, and Adam still sat. Adam flashed them a bright grin and watched as Melanie ordered two beers and another shot.

"Gonna have to scrape you up off the floor in the morning, aren't I?"

Melanie handed Daryl a beer and smiled at her friend, "I'll be fine. Last one."

He felt Juliet's eyes on him as he drank his beer and listened to the chatting as everyone finished up their drinks and the party dwindled down. Melanie yawned and said her goodbyes, "I'm beat, guys. I'm going to head up. Mack, hope to see you again. We'll take care of your mechanic."

Mack put his hand out for her to shake, but she waved him off and instead hugged him. His friend looked shocked, and like he was going to be thinking about it for awhile. When she was saying goodbye, Melanie touched Daryl's arm affectionately, and once again he could barely look at her, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll be there, Red."

She flashed him a sweet smile and walked with Adam to the elevator. Adam put his arm around her like Daryl had seen so many times before, and for a moment...he felt a little envious.

* * *

Adam wrapped his arm around Melanie and teased her, "You're totally cock-blocking Juliet. I've been enjoying it greatly."

Melanie shook her head, "I'm just being nice, Adam. Juliet is gonna do what she's gonna do."

Adam pushed the elevator button and he smiled, "You can't tell me that dude wouldn't come running if you even hinted. You're like the perfect mash-up of Mary Ann and Ginger. You gave that Mack fella spank bank material for the rest of his life."

The doors opened and they walked in, the last thing Melanie saw before the doors shut was Juliet pulling on Daryl's leather jacket and kissing his cheek. Melanie shook her head, trying to get the image out. Daryl would be a fool to pass up vJuliet...she was gorgeous. They didn't make girls like her in small towns like his.

"So...tomorrow. I'll get the coffee. You get the snacks and etc?"

Adam nodded, "You know it. I think they hit the stands tomorrow."

Melanie wasn't much of a reader. But when she did, she loved a good, trashy romance novel and then Archie Comics thanks to Adam. It was one of the reasons she called him Jughead. He was her Jughead Jones. When media outlets find out about that fact, they love to ask if she was Betty, who Jughead adores as a friend and maybe a little more. But she has to tell them...she was obviously Archie in this scenario.

She and Adam had been awaiting the new double digests to pass back and forth on the tour bus. Hopefully tomorrow would be the day.

Their living room in their new condo had a lot of Archie and Jughead paraphernalia amongst the Dolly Parton and Loretta Lynn posters.

As they walked to the hotel room, Melanie hummed the melody that Adam had been playing in the room before. She really liked it. She thought there could be something there, "Been thinking about that little melody all night. It's really good."

Adam opened the room door, "Wanna work on it a little?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. I think so. Sounds like a love song to me."

He laughed out loud, "Well neither of us know anything about that...do we?"

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She kicked off her boots and picked up her guitar as Adam picked up his and got out his notebook. With a shrug she sat on the bed, "I'm sure we can make something up as we go along."

* * *

a/n: hello loves! You are amazing so glad you are enjoying Daryl and Mellie's AU story. I've enjoyed writing them in a non apocalypse setting :) Next up: back on the road. Daryl's first day. Adam and Daryl. Daryl and Juliet.

Super special shout outs to: Jean F (yeah...good old Mellie doesn't know it yet. I'm so happy to be able to write Adam again. Maybe have Adam and Daryl buddy up a little more. Juliet is going to be a nuisance. She's not bad, just pretty and persistent. Oh and Merle...he will make things interesting :), Guest (Merle probably already has the clap again, lol!), Zaaii (thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Melanie has a special place in my heart. Once they get closer, she and Daryl are incredibly wonderful ;), TheFaceOfAlison (I'm SO glad you like. I can't wait to read your update! Oh don't worry too much about Juliet. She's just a pretty distraction ;), and RuthAshley55 (Aw! Thanks! Yeah, he said salty! It would sound lovely to hear him say it lol. I'm so glad you are giving this one a try!).

Please let me know what you think! Thanks for all the lovely follows/favorites/reviews ;)

p.s. If you are so inclined, please check out my Daryl/Rick/OC triangle fic "Wallflower" or my Rick/OC AU "Simple Twists of Fate".

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

One week and three cities in, Daryl thought he was getting the hang of things. Sleeping on a bus with in his own little bunk, building stages, walking catwalks high above at venues and the rest of the night he spent near the sound booth waiting to tear it all down.

The night before he left for Charleston, the first city, Daryl called his brother. Merle was still pissy and ornery about him taking the job. He criticized Daryl's reasoning, saying he wanted to tap the tight little ass of Melanie McCall and reminded him over and over he was no good trash like him and it will all end up blowing up in his face.

That day as they were building the stage, Melanie and the band came in for sound check. As she stood on the stage with her guitar and ear monitor, he watched her joke around a little with Adam try out a few songs to make sure they sounded okay. As the week progressed, it was the same thing in almost every city. Sometimes she had local radio and events to go to that took up some of her day, but most of the time she hung out with the crew, even dining with everyone backstage.

She had not been lying about the rowdiness that could occur. He noticed anytime they didn't spend a night in the bus driving to the next show, and instead posted up at a hotel...someone was having a party. Lots of alcohol...even some weed. He only saw Melanie at one of these parties, sitting on a couch after a show with Adam's arm wrapped around her protectively.

Melanie wore those famous jean cut offs and a Johnny Cash t-shirt; her hair in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing any shoes. He didn't understand her relationship with Adam. They shared hotel rooms and he had his arm around her frequently...yet she says they aren't couple. He teased her mercilessly though, which came across as brotherly.

While he was grabbing a little more whiskey in the small kitchen, he was approached by Juliet, who was sporting another one of her tight dresses. He had to admit...she had a nice rack and it was hard not to look at, because she lead her body with it.

"Hey! How's it going?"

Daryl poured a bit of Jameson's over ice and shrugged, "So far so good. Gonna take some time to get me into the riggin', Bubba wants me to apprentice for it."

Juliet smiled and nodded, "That's great, Daryl. I uh, get my own rooms in hotels because Boss Lady likes to bunk up with Adam. And I'm not sharing with Rob...so if you'd like to hang sometime...offer is open."

Daryl took a sip of his whiskey and nodded, "Uh, okay. Why does she bunk up with Adam? Ya'd think she'd get her own room?"

Juliet played with the ends of her long, sunny blond hair, "They work non-stop. She's super serious and focused. All work and no play...unless it's drinking. That's her favorite hobby. Sometimes I wonder if she's even got a sense of humor. We keep telling her she needs to get laid, otherwise she's gonna burst."

Daryl felt a little embarrassed at the conversation, and excused himself to go smoke. As he exited the room, he felt Melanie's eyes follow him and as he was headed to the elevator, he heard her voice call after him. When he turned around she was running in her bare feet with an ice bucket. She could run pretty fast.

She smiled when she caught up to him, those freckles of hers on full display, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be going to smoke would you?"

He shook his head and laughed...she was trouble. Grade A trouble.

"Yeah. I was."

"Would you mind if I came?"

He smiled, "Don't think I can be sayin' no to the Boss Lady, Red."

Melanie's face fell, "Oh no. Not you, too."

Daryl realized then and there he didn't like making her frown, "Don't like that name?"

She sighed and hit the "down" button for the elevator, "It makes me feel like a hard ass. I'm not, it's just I had to be very serious and regimented to get to this point. I didn't come from much. Sold everything I had except some clothes, my guitar and some family photos just to get to Nashville to sing for my supper. I'm not totally un-fun."

He just smiled, she was the circus's star performer. How could she be anything less than fun? As they walked out to the back to where the hotel pool was, Melanie sat in one of the lounge chairs as Daryl fired up a cigarette. He nodded to the ice bucket she put on the little glass table beside her, "What's the bucket for?"

Melanie grinned as he passed the cigarette to her, "My alibi. I said I was going for ice."

Daryl sat beside her in another lounge chair, but sat on the side to face her, "Don't forget to get some on the way back up."

She nodded and turned her head, "So...are you liking the job?"

"Yeah, I do. Ya were right that it was hard work. But it's something I can do...and like. I like being near the sound booth during shows, too."

She nodded, "It will be more fun once we get off this one show one town thing. Some of the bigger cities we'll do two and have a day off here and there. Nashville, New York and Tulsa...that's where I'm from."

He didn't want to say that he already knew that, it made him feel creepy for knowing her background after Mack's web search. Melanie handed back the cigarette, and instead went for his whiskey. He just wanted to laugh, she was so nonchalant about it...a brazen little mooch.

Daryl took a draw from the cigarette and asked, "Heard ya had some sorta charity thing today?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, children's ward at a local hospital. Went and had a sing-a-long. Also visited some cancer patients."

He noticed she got a little subdued talking about it, she looked up at the sky a few times. Before he could ask about it, she continued, "I try to go to one every few stops. My Mama had cancer. Lung and stomach. She was so young. I used to sing to her when she was feeling bad, she said it helped."

Daryl felt a smile pull at his lips, a very small one, "Yer Daddy around?"

She took another sip of whiskey and shook her head, "I never knew who he was. Mama was so young, only fifteen. He was probably just some red-headed farm boy that didn't know his ass from his elbow. I'm assuming he's red-headed, Mama was a blond. I always wanted to be blond like her."

He shook his head, "Then I couldn't call ya Red."

Melanie turned to look at him, her features soft, "I'm sure you'd think of something...what about you? Your parents still around?"

He felt the cigarette dangle from his lips as he shook his head. His parents hadn't been the best...his Daddy, beat him, Merle...even his alcoholic mother. She died in a fire. They sent him to school without supplies and dirty, a lot of the time he had to fend for himself before his older brother came back around when their father took up another stent in the state penitentiary. He had no idea where he was now.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, but she traded him the whiskey for the cigarette. She sat up and mirrored his position in the chair and he watched her hands as she maneuvered with the cigarette...graceful hands, just like when she played the guitar.

Daryl noticed she'd drank most of the whiskey and shook his head. She looked curious and her hazel eyes grew wide, "What?"

He felt himself smirk, "Just never pictured ya as a smoker and a drinker. Thought ya were a good girl."

Melanie smiled, "Like most authentic country singers, I am cut in the cloth, genuine trailer trash. I have tattoos, too. "

This admittance had him scanning her skin and she shook her head, "I'll never tell, Daryl Dixon."

He felt an odd rush hearing her say his name so playfully.

She finished up the cigarette and stood up, grabbing the ice bucket, "Guess we should get back up there."

Daryl agreed and they walked back in the hotel together. Melanie found the ice machine and soon they were riding up the elevator to the party. When the elevator dinged, Melanie turned to him and gave him a tired smile, "You know...I think I'm going to head on to bed...will you let Adam know?"

He nodded, noting how close she was. Melanie handed him the ice bucket and he stepped off the elevator and watched her push another button. Before the doors closed again, Melanie gave him a look he couldn't discern, "See you around?"

Daryl nodded again, "Ya got it, Red."

He walked down the hallway to the hotel room where the party was and opened the door. Sure enough, it was still going. While in the kitchen, he got a little more whiskey before finding Adam chatting with Rob. Adam smiled, "Oh, hey man. having fun?"

"Yeah, uh, ran into Red, er I mean, Melanie, in the hallway. She wanted me ta tell ya she was headed ta bed."

Adam laughed, his dimples in full view, "Classic Mel. Did she seem okay?"

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah."

"I worry about her sometimes. She holds things close to the chest. She could be screaming on the inside and you'd never know. I think the last part of the tour is wearing her down."

He could understand that. Her job, from what he had seen, required her to smile and be social a lot. He finally understood what she meant about not having a lot of quiet time to herself; everyone wanted photos, autographs and a little of her time. It had to be exhausting.

Adam sighed and suddenly put his arm around Daryl's shoulders...the same thing he did with Melanie frequently, "I've got to be honest with you man, Mellie has a soft spot for you."

Daryl didn't follow, "Doesn't she have one for ya, too?"

He laughed, "Oh no, not like me. I have the immense joy of being the one she rips new assholes for on the daily. But I'm also the one she looks to when something happens. I'm her best friend, her brother...maybe even her sister, body guard, bouncer, therapist and creative partner. I'd be happy to give you a crash course in the most confusing person alive anytime you'd like."

Daryl still didn't understand what Adam was trying to say, "Why are ya telling me all this?"

Adam smiled again and shrugged, "Because I know Melanie better than she knows herself...and I don't know you as well as I should. So I'm just offering. Anytime, just let me know."

Before he walked away, Adam moved his arm and then called after him, "Hey Daryl?"

He turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Drunk Juliet is headed your way."

* * *

She had gotten rather melancholy talking to Daryl by the pool. She had her mother on her mind everyday; missing her, loving her...writing her letters. Her notebook was practically all about her mother. Some of those love songs she had written weren't about men at all...they were about Chayla Marie McCall.

Melanie put on a pair of sweats and climbed into bed. She took out the little photo album she carried every here she went. All of the photos were backed up on her phone and her computer, but something about the little photo album felt like home. She turned the pages carefully; Melanie and her Mama in the mid-80s, the latter big haired and beautiful, Melanie and her Granny, Melanie and Chayla at the Oklahoma State Fair when she was a teenager, Chayla's ninth grade photo...just a year before she had Melanie.

All she had ever wanted was to get her Mama out of Cherry Hill, the trailer park in which they had lived. She wanted to buy her a farm and take care of her. Maybe buy her a horse. Somehow repay her for all she had done for Melanie. All those thankless shifts at the diner, even the dancing...just to keep Melanie fed and clothed and happy. She'd do absolutely anything to make Melanie smile and not worry.

She felt the tears come, warm and fat. Melanie laid under the comforter and looked at the smiling face of the mother, wishing somehow the image would speak to her. As she wept, the hotel room door opened and she heard Adam returning from the party.

"Mellie? Hey..."

Before she knew it, Adam had climbed into bed with her, his arms around her in comfort, "I should've known...the hospital today?"

She nodded against his chest, "Yeah."

He smoothed her hair away from her face and pressed his cheek against her forehead, "She'd be so incredibly proud of you, Mellie."

That just made her weep harder and Adam pulled her close. After a few moments, Adam squeezed her gently, "I'm so glad you're wearing pants."

He always knew how to make her laugh and break the tension. She didn't always wear pants to bed, and in true brotherly fashion, he wanted no part of it. Melanie laughed and tried to dry the tears on her cheeks. She sat up and closed the photo album, "How was the rest of the party?"

Adam shrugged, "Basic road shenanigans. Nothing too crazy. Fluffy told me he ran into you in the hallway."

Melanie nodded, thankful that Daryl didn't spill the beans about her bumming cigarettes off of him. Adam would never let her hear the end of it, "Yeah, he said he's really liking the job. I'm glad."

"The last I saw of him, Juliet was clinging to him like a spider monkey."

She didn't like the sound of that, to be honest...then again it was none of her business, either. Melanie just shrugged, "She's still young and has many oats to sow, I guess. Been there, done that...have the t-shirt."

Adam laughed, "That is so true."

The next morning, band and crew all waited in the hotel lobby for the busses to come around. They'd be making the day trip to Indianapolis, with a concert the next day. Melanie hung out with Adam, signing autographs here and there and taking selfies with fans...most of them a gaggle of young women and girls.

She had on her mirrored sunglasses, having a slight headache from the night before; whether it was from the whiskey or the crying, she didn't know. She spied Daryl Dixon, carrying his duffel bag and wearing a sleeveless shirt.

She realized that sleeveless shirts to him were the equivalent of her hot pants.

Soon Juliet appeared, a serious look on her face. She and Daryl spoke lowly, neither of them looking too happy. Melanie wished she had some sort of super hearing so she could listen in. Had they hooked up? Did it go wrong?

Melanie must've looked a little too long, because Adam nudged her playfully, "Wanting to be a fly on the wall?"

She snapped out of it and shook her head, "Not really."

"Doesn't look like it went okay. Totally going to tease her on the bus."

Soon the busses corralled out front of the hotel and Melanie was the last to try to fit her luggage under the bus. After a few kicks and pushes she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hey...Red...wait. Lemme do it."

Daryl's hands covered her own and she dropped the bag. He managed to fit it in after moving other bags around strategically. When the baggage area door was finally shut, Daryl stood up and gave her one of his smirks.

Melanie felt oddly sheepish and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Ev'rythin' okay?"

She nodded and managed to smile, "Yeah...I have a little headache. Might nap on the bus."

Daryl shook his head, "Never been much of a sleeper. Those little bunks and movin' make me wanna stay awake."

Melanie smiled, "You'll get used to it. Um hey...in Chicago...I am renting out my favorite pizza place for everybody. I know it's a stop away, but just a head's up."

He nodded, "That's nice of ya...besides...I'm sure I'll see ya before then."

"Yeah...maybe at the pool Indianapolis?"

She said it before she thought about it. It just came out. She hoped it would come out more nonchalant or playful...but nope, awkward. Immediately she just wanted to turn and run.

He looked a little surprised, but he nodded, "Alrigh' one condition though...ya bring the booze."

Melanie felt relieved, "Oh okay...you've got it."

She said a quiet goodbye as the busses engines started and hurried into the bus where she came in on the tail end of the conversation where Adam was grilling Juliet about the night before. Her pretty, embattled back-up singer was saying, "Adam, I don't have to answer to you. It's none of your business."

She didn't really want to hear about any of it, at the moment all she wanted to do was lay down. Before Adam could make a teasing come back, he looked at Melanie and asked, "You all right there, Boss Lady?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. I just gotta sleep this headache off. Wake me up when we get to a rest stop."

She walked to the back of the bus and climbed up into her top bunk after she threw her backpack up first. It held her laptop, her phone, her photo album and thankfully, her large headphones. She found her Willie Nelson playlist and zipped up the cover around the bunk for some privacy and tuned out for a bit.

* * *

They made it to Indianapolis in about nine and a half hours with only one stop. Juliet tried to talk to Daryl twice about the night before, apologizing. From what he understood, Juliet had a little bit of a reputation. She was young and pretty...and it would be easy...and for someone who was as shut off as he was, that had an appeal. He didn't know how to relate to most people, especially women.

The handful of times he'd ever been with a woman, it had been boozy trysts...quick and non-committal. No emotions involved; just something to get out of his system...like hitting a reset button. In fact, very few of his clothes had ever come off.

If he didn't have to see her everyday for the next few months, he'd might have taken her up on her offer.

And then there was Melanie.

He didn't want Melanie to find out about it. Even though he was sure Melanie wouldn't look twice at him. She could have anyone she wanted...someone famous or better looking.

But she put faith in him, gotten him this job. He didn't want to create undue drama for her.

So when Juliet had climbed on top of him as the party died down, he told her she was too drunk and it wasn't a good idea. Then she leaned in to kiss him...but puked on him instead.

Then she started crying.

Not being a total asshole, he helped her to her room and got her a glass of water to put by her bedside before leaving to go back to his own room he was sharing with Bubba.

He spent a lot of time that night, thinking about Melanie and the way she looked when she talked about her Mama. He was a little bit jealous...she'd grown up poor, but very loved. They were the same, but ultimately very different.

On his way to the lobby, he saw the free newspaper the hotel left at their door. On the front page there was a picture of Melanie and Adam sitting with their guitars in the children's wing for their sing-a-long, in the other, she was holding an older patients hand at their bedside. Those photos showed pure joy and kindness.

Combined with her fondness for alcohol and cigarettes, it made him want to know her more.

When they hit Indianapolis, Bubba took the crew out for dinner and then showed them the venue they'd be setting up the next day. None of the places were huge, they usually held one to three thousand people...not nearly as big as an arena. It as called The Murat, and had intricate decor inside...plush red and lots of gold. Melanie's name was already up outside on the marquee.

It still blew him away, to know just how famous she was...and that he knew her...and that she was going to meet him at the hotel pool. Daryl had almost forgotten about that. When he got back to the hotel room, he decided to try and call Merle. It had been over a week and he just wanted to let him know he was doing just fine and he'd be sending money soon.

Well if it ain't my fancypants lil' brother. How's the road, Darylina? That pretty little redhead submit to yer wills yet? Or are ya just standing in corners starin' at her?"

Daryl felt his face screw up in anger, he didn't know why he thought this would be a good idea, "I just wanted to let yer crotchety ol' ass know I'm sendin' ya money this week."

Merle laughed dryly, "I bet yer feelin' right important. Takin' care of me, actin' all high and mighty."

"Enough, Merle. Sorry I called."

Daryl hung up and decided to go downstairs a little early, hoping to clear his head. When he got down there, though, fate had other plans.

Melanie McCall was sitting by the pool, her feet in the water. He walked over quietly, not wanting to scare her, "Hey Red."

She turned and looked up, a smile spreading across her lips, "Oh hey...I realized we didn't say what time...really."

Daryl sat down next to her; she was wearing a snug tank top and a denim mini skirt...she had a few light freckles on her shoulders. For a moment, she wondered if she had them anywhere else. He saw she had been writing in a beat up notebook, beside her were plastic cups from the hotel room, a full ice bucket, and a large zip lock bag containing a variety of alcohol.

She shut her notebook and held up the plastic bag with a coy smile, "What's your poison?"

* * *

A/N: hello loves! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are amazing :). Up next: someone gets thrown in the pool, Chicago, Mellie gets in a messy situation and they get a smidge closer.

I hope everyone is enjoying. I'm going to be making a playlist for songs I write to and that are referenced. If you search YouTube for Leah Pensotti...it will be called "Redhead."

Super Amazing Shout Outs To: Jean F (Yay! More Adam and Daryl Bromance to come! I absolutely love writing Adam...so on most tour buses, number one is totally fine...but not number twos lol. I think Mellie is going to have more of an inkling about her feelings after next chapter. Thanks for all your love!), CLTex (Aw! thanks! I appreciate you trying this one on for size! Anna and Rick will be updated tomorrow! ;), gillyflower34 (silly phone! Lol! I've never watched z Nation, but I will have to check it out for Mack ;), Angie B (Good ol' Red and Shy Daryl will get closer next chapter. I'm so glad you like this. Thanks for following all of my stories. "Wallflower" is being dared to turn into a poly relationship...so we're going to do some research lol. More Anna and Rick tomorrow :) and RuthAshley55 (I think Juliet likes "fresh meat" lol. Melanie loves 70s, 80s and 90s country. She abhors pop country, but would probably qualify as "alt-country." But she wouldn't mind going electric at some point! Thanks for your love!)

Please let me know how I'm doing and drop me a line ;) love to hear from all of you!

Love and Thanks!

Leah P!

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Two drinks in and Melanie was giddy, she liked having someone new to talk to...to find out about. She had raided the mini bar before she went to the pool, as well as changing her clothes and dabbing just a little bit of cologne on her wrists and behind her ears. It made her smell like grapefruit and sunshine.

She had spent sometime writing before he came down, trying to work out lyrics for Adams pretty little melody. When Daryl finally arrived, Melanie had come up with two or three different sets of lyrics that she was going to run past Adam, who was currently out with Rob, visiting some folks he knew in the city from his studio session days.

They talked a little about their days, and soon they were going through the contents of Melanie's mini bar. She liked almost anything but gin, but stuck with the various bottles of whiskey and bourbon, just like he did. Tequila was her favorite, but it made her a bit more of a wild card; she could cry, she could dance or she could do both...she didn't want to bring out that side.

Of course she asked him about music; it was her touchstone...how she figure people out. Daryl liked metal, classic and southern rock and some old school country. She had grown up on classic rock, hair bands and all the country one could digest. Hank Williams and Dolly Parton with her favorites...Tim McGraw was her pin-up boy when she was a teenager. She hadn't been a huge fan of the glossy pop country princesses. She liked sass and spangles.

Her mama had loved music and Aquanet and acid washed jeans...so she had a little bit of that to her, too.

Daryl didn't talk about himself a lot unless she asked; he liked bow hunting, motorcycles, playing pool. He was normal...rough and tumble. She liked his sleepy eyes and raspy voice, as well as sharing cigarettes with him.

It had been awhile since she'd gotten to know someone new. Adam was her right hand, while Juliet, Rob and even will had been around for over three years. She hadn't had time to make new friends, she forgot how wonderful it could be.

She poured him another drink with fresh ice, and Daryl asked curiously, "So ya and Adam...ya'll never...ya know?"

Melanie shook her head and worked on pouring herself her own drink, "Never. He's my constant. I can't fuck that up. Besides. He's my best friend, my Jughead."

"Jughead?"

Melanie laughed and spun the ice round in her drink, "Yeah. Jughead, from Archie Comics. If you saw a picture you'd understand...an uncanny resemblance."

Daryl shrugged and lit up another cigarette, "Ya'll just seem so close."

She nodded; they were, "We actually bought a condo in Nashville together. Mostly boxes still but the living room is done. I can't wait to get back there and write and record...set up shop."

There was a quiet moment and she felt bold, it might have been the warmth of the bourbon in her belly, "So...I saw you talking to Juliet this morning...how has that been going?"

Daryl looked a little surprised and then smirked like he knew something she didn't, "She seems a lil' much, no offense. I ain't ever been good at that stuff anyway."

Melanie didn't want to seem too pleased by his answer...even though she was. She just nodded, "I love her to pieces, but she's like an infuriating little sister most of the time. Hell if we don't sound awesome together though. I've never had too many female friends. So I might be a little too hard on her. As for 'that stuff' I've never been very good at it either."

He cocked his head a little and took a sip of his bourbon, "There ain't no way I believe that, Red. Ya could have anybody ya want."

She felt like she was going to blush, it took a good long time for her to be comfortable in her own skin. There were many awkward years and she longed to look like her mother most of her life. Now that she had money and stylists and a little bit of fame...she knew she had things going for her...at least a little advantage.

"Oh, trust me. Totally terrible at it. Adam can attest to it."

She couldn't look at him when she said it. Something about him made her feel super vulnerable, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Melanie wanted to brush his hair out of his eyes, but felt like that was too comfortable...too intimate.

Daryl handed her the cigarette and she accepted it gently, their fingers brushed together lightly. Jesus Christ. Adam was right.

She needed to get laid.

It had been well over two years, but that wasn't any reason to ruin a friendship with someone. She liked Daryl a lot. He made her feel at ease. They could just drink, and smoke and talk if they wanted to.

Melanie tried to take her mind off of sex by saying aloud, "I've got a radio thing in the morning and then meeting with some contest winners. I should probably head up after this drink. But maybe we could...do this again sometime? I know we're loading up right after the show to get to Chicago..."

Daryl just nodded...he didn't look at her, "Sure."

She felt a fluttering in her stomach and before she knew it, she had thrown back her drink and finished off the cigarette. She popped up to stand a little too quickly after three hefty drinks and no dinner and she ended up slipping; right into the pool.

Melanie stayed under water for a minute, mortified. Finally she stood up and looked up at Daryl, who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Ya okay, Red?"

She just nodded and swam over to the side of the pool and climbed up the ladder, feeling the weight of her denim slogging at her hips.

* * *

Daryl hadn't wanted to laugh at her, so when she climbed out of the pool, he turned around to get her one of the towels at the pool entrance. To his surprise, when he turned around he saw she had taken off her tank top and was working at her skirt button.

He felt a little embarrassed, but couldn't help but notice just how she looked in that moment. Black lace bra, plenty of cleavage. Light freckles on her skin. The curve of her hips and the large tattoo that ran down her side, disappearing into her skirt.

Once he finally got his wits about him, Daryl walked over and held up a towel for her to walk into. Her embarrassment was replaced with a sly smile as she kicked off her skirt.

"It's okay. I'm not that shy."

She wrapped the towel around her chest securely and she was covered, "Thanks...sorry about that. Maybe not so close to the pool next time?"

Melanie smiled up at him, and he couldn't find any words.

She was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen.

So instead, he just nodded dumbly.

She picked up her wet clothes in one hand and her notebook and the bag of alcohol in the other. Daryl picked up the ice bucket and they walked to the elevator together. As the waited, she spoke up, "So starting tomorrow, Adam and I are going to be doing a different cover every show. Mix it up, make every show a little special."

He nodded, even though he liked the cover she did already just fine. Every show, he looked forward to when it was just her alone on the stage singing "Silver Stallion"...but he didn't have the balls to tell her that.

When the elevator stopped on her floor, she smiled at him again, "See you around? I'll buy you a drink in Chicago...and some pizza."

Daryl managed a smirk and and said, "Ya got it, Red."

She smiled and walked off the elevator. When the doors shut, Daryl slumped against the elevator wall and realized he still had the ice bucket in his hand. He was going to have a hard time getting the image of Melanie McCall wearing next to nothing out of his head.

When she said she had tattoos; he'd imagined she had little ones here or there; not the large piece on her side, that must've taken hours in the chair. It looked like a bird and scroll work, but he couldn't be sure; he tried not to look too long.

The elevator stopped on his floor and he got out, realizing it was midnight. He'd have to get up early to help start loading in and building the stage.

But first, he might have to have a cold shower.

Melanie's smile after he helped her with a towel had poked the long sleeping bear in his belly. It had been a few years since he'd felt that sort of desire.

Not that she'd have him though, just like Merle said...she wouldn't slum it with someone like him; not someone so broken and backward. She could literally have anyone...a pretty boy country singer...an actor.

Anybody.

* * *

When they rolled into Chicago, Melanie was pumped. She couldn't wait for the little after party she had planned at her favorite place in the city. They would be playing at the Chicago Theater and then dining at Lou Malnati's which wasn't too far.

The night before in Indianapolis, she and Adam incorporated a new little acoustic session into the show, a song right before "Little Country Songbird" when it was just the two of them. She decided upon doing most of her Mama's favorite songs...first up was "We Belong" by Pat Benatar...and the cell phone videos that made it to the Internet had made quite a splash in less than twelve hours.

Will loved it, as did the label.

Melanie found herself rejuvenated; she had a bit of a fire again and it felt really, really good.

So on the bus to Chicago, she and Adam were working on another of her mother's favorites, "Hole Hearted" by Extreme. Adam had to get out his twelve string and a slide, which made him giddy as well.

She'd only seen brief glances of Daryl since the night she fell in the pool. The schedule was so tight it made it hard to hunt him down for a drink or a smoke. It made her giggle to think of the look of his face when she was taking off her wet clothes and he offered her a towel.

Melanie thought it was possible he may have seen something he liked...so she thought she would feel it out a bit more when they got to dinner that night. Juliet might claw her eyes out, but she was curious.

Before sound check, she had media and radio interviews to do, as was customary. She was looking forward to getting to New York the next week. She was going to be on "The Today Show" and then had two shows of her own over four days...giving everyone a little bit of breathing room.

After her last interview and a quick salad, Melanie and Adam were driven to the Chicago Theater. The stage was set and they were ready for sound check. She felt herself looking for Daryl, and Adam must've noticed.

"If you're looking for Fluffy he's up on the catwalk."

She heard the knowing smile in his voice without ever even having to see his face. She looked up and sure enough, there he was. Melanie walked on to the stage and she and the band assembled. Juliet was in a mood, knowing dinner wasn't until after the show that night...an uncommon occurrence.

They ran few some songs, the lighting...and Melanie was very happy to be done so she could figure out wardrobe for the evening. Once back the styling area, Melanie felt the need to wear one of the sparkly hot pants and blazer duos...this one black with high heels.

Today felt different. Maybe it was the new fire. Maybe it was Chicago. Maybe...just maybe it was the thought of testing out a few boundaries.

With her full make-up on, and hair a bit curly and wild; Melanie stood back stage as she did every night waiting for the tech to come by with her guitar and in-ear monitor. She saw Adam on the other side of the stage; pulling faces to make her laugh.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Since Melanie was touring without an opening act, her shows ended around nine. Luckily, the breaking down process takes far less time than the loading in and most of the crew was able to head to dinner around eleven. A late dinner for sure, but they were able to spend the night at a hotel before leaving for Philadelphia the next day. Daryl walked down State Street with some of the other roadies, as Bubba stayed back with a handful of the crew to make sure everything was good to go.

He couldn't believe he was in Chicago. He'd never been to such a big city, and never had really dreamt of it. When they got to the pizza place, there was a sign outside that said, "Closed for a Private Event." Will welcomed them all in and Daryl realized just how hungry he really was.

He spied Melanie at the bar with Adam, still wearing those damn hot pants and heels...a combination that had made him think about her tattoo and all the curves and freckles beneath her clothes. He hadn't talked to her much in the past two days, but she waved at him from the stage during sound check in Indianapolis.

Daryl decided to get a drink before dinner, and while at the bar he heard her behind him, "Hey Stranger."

He turned around and she was wearing the same sly smile he had seen a few times before, "Hey Red."

She sipped on her own drink and flagged the bartender down for him to order, "Everything going good? Been a busy few days."

Daryl nodded and ordered whiskey on the rocks, "Yeah, it has. Seems ta be goin' well addin' those songs. Bubba was tellin' me they're all over the Internet."

Melanie smiled again, this time excitedly, "The label's happy. I'm happy. It's a win-win. It's certainly bumped up my enthusiasm. Adam and I have had a lot of fun making lists of songs."

The bartender brought him his drink and Melanie's face turned a little serious, "Wanna come out back with me...through the kitchen? I could use a little fresh air."

Daryl knew she meant she needed a cigarette, but he didn't mind obliging her. Especially not with how she was currently dressed. He nodded and she went first...a minute later he followed. She left her drink on the counter by the kitchen door so he followed suit; and when he walked outside, she was leaning against the side of the restaurant waiting for him. The sequins on her clothes shined in the city street lights.

She waved him over and he took out his cigarettes as he went; he had been going through them a lot more frequently thanks to her help. Melanie smiled as he handed her one of the smokes and he lit it for her with his zippo.

Melanie sounded a little wistful as she took the first drag, "I like Chicago. It is one of the first really big cities I had been to."

Sometimes he thought they were so alike, but he was scared to open up to her. Scared to be wrong. She had taken a chance on him...a really big chance; and in turn he kind of looked up to her. He didn't say anything, just nodded and Melanie put a hand on his arm, "Tell me what you're thinking at this very moment."

There was so much...he couldn't think straight. So he said the first thing that came to mind when she passed the cigarette back to him, "Just thinkin' that I really like your freckles, Red."

He thought she was going to blush and just looked down and smiled, "Thanks."

A moment of quiet passed before a group of guys walked passed, one of them wolf-whistled at her and cat-called, "Hey Baby! How much?"

Melanie just shook her head and laughed and the man stopped, "Something funny?"

She shook her head, "Just keep walking."

Daryl felt his fist ball up and he stepped closer to her. The guy laughed when he saw Daryl and said, "He's definitely paying for that pussy. Ain't no way that asshole can pull that bitch."

Before he knew it he was in the guy's face yelling at him to apologize to Melanie, while she just took Daryl by the hand and finally put one of her graceful hands on his chest, "Hey...it's okay."

The guy taunted some more and Melanie still held his hand while showing her own claws, "Fuck off, douchebag. Keep walking."

Daryl was ready to fight, but he heard a familiar voice behind them, "You heard her, keep fucking walking."

It was Adam, and for once, he wasn't smiling. Seeing a guy of Adam's size made the guys hurry along without another word. When they were gone, Adam asked, "You all okay?"

Melanie nodded, "We're fine, just needed some air. We'll be in a second...alright?"

Adam nodded in return and walked back into the restaurant, his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

Daryl was so angry he was shaking and Melanie was still holding his hand. She pulled him closer to her and tried to get him to look at her, "Hey Daryl, look at me."

When he didn't, she put her free hand on his cheek; he nearly jumped at her touch and met her eyes. She wasn't mad...she wasn't even upset, "I appreciate you defending my honor. But I'm okay...we're okay."

He felt her brush his hair out of his eyes and she smiled, "I used to be a shot girl, a waitress and a bartender. My mother worked as a stripper. Us McCall girls have been called a lot worse and we are thick-skinned and sassy. Are you gonna be okay?"

Daryl looked down at her and had the overwhelming urge to press her against the brick of the building. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine. I just don't like ta hear anyone talk ta ya like that."

She smiled brightly and squeezed his hand, "Thank you. That means so much to me. But for now, let's go get our drinks and go back in. Let's have a good time. Come on."

Melanie lead him towards the door and he followed her, slowly coming out of the rage induced haze. When they walked in, Adam was waiting for them at the kitchen entrance and he gave Melanie a look Daryl didn't understand. She dropped his hand and shook her head at Adam, leaving Daryl with him as she walked back into the bar.

Adam flashed him a small smile, "I told you she was really confusing."

Daryl managed a shrug and Adam continued while giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder ,"Look man, thanks for keeping her safe back there. It means a lot in my book...just one thing, though. Don't let her smoke it's bad for her voice."

* * *

The rest of the night was devoted to Melanie trying to avoid Adam during the outing, but it meant little because she was sharing a room with him.

When they got back to the hotel, Melanie changed into a tank top and cropped yoga pants. Before she could wash her face, Adam blocked the sink, "Why don't you do yourself, and me, a favor and finally admit that you have a thing for Fluffy?"

She sighed thickly as she tied her hair up in a messy bun, "So what if I do?"

Adam's eyes got wide and he laughed, "Oh, I fucking knew it! You are going to be so much easier to be around once you get laid! Ooh...and Juliet...!"

Melanie wagged her finger, "Oh no...no Juliet. You say nothing."

"Oh you've got it bad, Mels! Did ya kiss him yet?"

She shook her head and pushed him out of her way and prepared to wash her face, "No, nothing like that. He seems...scared of me."

Adam leaned against the door frame and watched as she scrubbed off all her makeup, "Of course he is. You're famous. You're on TV. You wear hot pants professionally. You have a double platinum record and you're probably going to win at least one Grammy in February. You're going to have to make the first move."

Melanie patted her skin dry and put on moisturizer, "What would you suggest I do?"

He walked out into the hotel room and picked up the phone, "Find out what room Bubba is in. Call the room, ask Daryl to meet you...lay one on him."

She felt hesitant, and worried that she could make things awkward. Adam shook the phone receiver a little, "I double dog dare you, Boss Lady."

Melanie took the phone from him and sat on her bed. She called the front desk and found out the room number, and then dialed it. She found herself silently praying that Bubba wouldn't answer the phone. After about eight rings, she was about to hang up when Daryl's raspy voice answered, "Hello?"

She felt a little flustered, "Eh...hey. It's Mellie. I was wondering if you could meet me at the outdoor pool in ten minutes?"

He chuckled lowly, "Adam says I ain't supposed to let ya smoke."

Melanie shook her head, "No, I just wanted to talk. Will you meet me?"

"Sure, Red."

She hung up the phone and she looked at Adam, "I can't believe I let you talk me in to this."

He put an arm around her, "Ol' Fluffy is the luckiest man alive, and he doesn't even know it yet. You're just out of practice. Go brush your teeth and then get 'em, Tiger."

Melanie looked at the clock, it was after two in the morning, She was tired, but still curious about Daryl and his roughness and the very palpable connection they seemed to have. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her room key. She really felt the nerves bubble up in the elevator as she rode down, she felt like she was just going to spazz out and tackle him from the get go.

When the doors opened, she stepped out at the pool and saw he was already there; slouched and sleeveless with a cigarette. She had to admit to herself she found him sexy. Melanie padded over to him quietly and sat down beside him on the lounge chair.

"Can't sleep, Red?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Kept thinking about what happened earlier."

Daryl sighed and hung his head, "I'm real sorry...I just got so fuckin' angry."

Melanie couldn't help herself and reached out for him, "No...not about that. It's about whatever this is."

She pointed to him, and then to herself. He shrugged, "We're friends, right?"

Melanie shook her head, "I think there's more to it than that...but I think I scare you, and I don't want that."

He laughed dryly, taking another pull of the cigarette, "I ain't scared of you."

She couldn't take it anymore, and knew she had to make a move. Melanie pushed him back against the lounge chair and straddled him. She looked down at him and he was stunned. She wanted to laugh, but instead she smiled, "I guess you're just going to have to prove it to me."

* * *

Daryl couldn't comprehend what was happening; Melanie McCall was daring him to kiss her. She was straddling him; he felt the muscles in her thighs tense up and her arms snake around his shoulders.

She was so goddamn pretty, he could barely contain himself. Nor, did he really know what to do with a woman like her. Melanie was lightyears out of his league, and he'd never really spent time being with women...things happened, but he knew very little about romance.

Finally his hands went to her waist, just above that famous ass of hers. Her pink, plump lips hovered above his and he just couldn't stop looking at her. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled, "Here's your chance, Daryl Dixon. Kiss me now, or lose me forever."

Daryl felt the desire in his belly and moved his lips up to graze hers. Her lips were soft and warm...as was the rest of her. After the tentative first kiss, he found one arm traveling up her back, his hand on her neck, pulling her down to him. She opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss.

His mind was completely blown. Melanie McCall was kissing him...and she seemed to like it. When they parted, Melanie pressed her forehead against his and smiled, "See...I don't bite."

Daryl wanted more and grunted lightly, quickly turning her beneath him. She laughed girlishly and it set him afire. Soon his hand touched her cheek and he kissed her again. He took note of everything; the way she felt, the way she smelled...just in case he never got this chance again.

After a hearty twenty minute make out session, Melanie said they should probably go...before they got too carried away. They walked to the elevator together and he felt himself turn shy again. When they reached her floor she hit the "Close Door" button and kissed him goodbye very softly before looking him in the eye one last time, "Maybe we could steal some time...in Philly? We have a nice stretch in New York to look forward to."

Daryl couldn't find the words...she wanted to do this again? Was she going to figure out just how bad he was for her?

All he could do was nod and say, "Yep."

She murmured a goodnight and released the button, walking off the elevator with that sly smile that now thrilled him. Just like the night she fell into the pool; he was left groaning against the wall of the elevator in need of a cold shower.

* * *

a/n: Hello loves! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Up next: Trying to steal time; NYC and more kissing...and Daryl doubts himself, leaving Mellie to wonder. Daryl and Adam talk.

Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I really hope this one will pick up some readers. I truly love these characters and their story. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated.

Super special shout outs to: TheFaceOfAlison (Smelly or not, I think it sounds like an amazing, fun job! Thank you so much for your reviews, I actually went back and clarified Daryl's thoughts about Juliet/Mellie and made them a bit clearer. And as you can clearly see from this chapter, Mellie floats his boat. But Melanie will operate in secret with him...because of the crew and Juliet. I'm so glad you're liking this! Thank you so much! :), CLTex (Aw! Thank you for reading "The Country Singer." It's one of my favorites that I have written, hence why I can't seem to quit Mellie and Daryl. I also want to give Adam someone to love. ;), Jean F (I think Juliet will be persistent as Mellie and Daryl will be avoiding going public on the tour...of course someone other than Adam will find out. He is pretty crazy about Melanie...and she's pretty hot for him. But of course his self-doubt will factor in soon. I promise more Chayla to come...now that technology is involved in this particular story. So we will hear from her! Thank you for your continued support! :) and gillyflower34 (ain't he though? I don't think he knows how from stopping himself. I don't think he's all bad though).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Melanie was daydreaming all the way to Philadelphia, thinking about stealing kisses from Daryl. She and Adam had been trying to work on their cover song for the show, she had added about four other songs to the ongoing list. The song for that night was more than appropriate; "Fire" by Bruce Springsteen. It was an incredibly sexy song about kissing.

She wondered how Daryl would react to it while he was down by the sound board?

As soon as she got back to the room the night before, Adam was teasing her. She expected nothing less from him. Melanie still cautioned him, she didn't want Juliet finding out anytime soon...if at all. She wanted to live in this happy little bubble for awhile.

So when Juliet chirped in about hunting down Daryl at the venue, Melanie just shook her head. Adam was right...she was cockblocking her back up singer.

The buses made a pit stop and Melanie and the band got out to stretch their legs, use a real restroom and pick up whatever snacks and drinks they desired. Melanie knew that once they got to Philadelphia, the crew would be going straight to the venue, she and the band would be doing radio appearances and once the show was all over...straight to New York City, where she would have quite a bit more free time.

She hopped into the convenience store and bought a Coca-Cola, some Red Vines and a trashy romance novel. She ended up taking photos with a few customers...even signing the counter for them.

Her Mama used to read all the Harlequin romances, and when Melanie got curious enough, she used to sneak and read them, too. She liked the bodice rippers, nothing too modern. She also liked the ones about cowboys, which is what her latest purchase was about. She walked out of the store with her mirrored sunglasses on and ripped open the bag of Red Vines, as she opened the bus door with her key, she saw Daryl standing next to the crew bus smoking.

She got butterflies immediately, but closed the bus door and walked over to him.

"Hey."

Daryl smiled a little and noticed things felt a little awkward. She hoped he hadn't somehow changed his mind about her.

"Hey Red."

She offered him a Red Vine and he took one, thanking her quietly. Melanie sighed and pushed her sunglasses atop her head, letting him see her eyes, "So...I didn't make things weird did I? Last night?"

Daryl shook his head, "It ain't weird, just tryin' to figure it all out, is all."

Melanie shrugged, "What's there to figure out?"

He leaned against the bus and she tried not to get distracted by the lean muscles in his arms, "I just don't see what someone like ya would want ta do with me."

She felt a bit taken a back, she didn't see a lot of difference in between them, other than the fame thing, "I like you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Daryl shrugged, "Why would ya wanna slum it with me?"

"I am not slumming with anyone. Throw out the fame and what do you have? A girl who grew up in a trailer park that dropped out of high school. If it weren't for music, I'd only be fit to wait tables and bartend. Sounds like even footing right?"

Daryl shrugged again, "I guess so."

She flashed him a coy smile, "I think you'll like the cover song tonight. See you in Philly?"

He nodded, "Sure, Red."

Melanie walked back to her bus, feeling his eyes on her as she moved. It made her the slightest bit upset that he thought so little of himself. She wanted him to know that she saw something...a lot of things she liked about him, and that she couldn't wait to get her hands on him again.

Rob was already on the bus, he was FaceTiming his fiancée Shannon. Melanie had never heard such conversations before; like chair covers and table cloths and catering...today was all about the groomsmen. Most importantly, neckties or bow ties?

She couldn't imagine planning a wedding, especially being on Shannon's end. The man she was marrying has been on the road for almost two years. She basically had to do everything over the phone and computer.

Juliet and Adam appeared finally, and Davis was ready behind the wheel. Before she knew it they were back on the road.

She and Adam picked up their guitars again and fine tuned "Fire" and then decided to test out the next song on the list, "Leather and Lace" by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley. They debated whether Melanie should sing the whole thing, or let Adam sing the male vocal with her. He was okay in back up singing and blended well; but he was no Don Henley.

"Oh come on, Mels. It's a verse, let me do it."

Juliet sighed, "She's stingy...I wish she'd let me have one little solo."

Melanie stopped strumming and tried not to glare, "Adam, okay you can sing. Jules...I have a song to cover we can split. But it won't be played till we hit Texas though."

Juliet looked so excited and lunged at Melanie, hugging her tightly around her neck, "Oh! Mellie! Thank you!"

Adam just laughed at Melanie's discomfort while she patted Juliet's hand, not in an affectionate way...more like she was tapping out, "You're welcome. I'll send it to you so you can practice, okay?"

Juliet nodded happily and excused herself to take a nap in her bunk. Melanie went back to work and hoped Adam would join in. Instead, he just looked at her with a shit eating grin.

"What?"

Adam rested his arms on the curve of his acoustic guitar's body, "That was pretty sweet of you, Boss Lady."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not stingy. But it is my name on the marquee, after all."

Her friend laughed, "I think you feel guilty, 'cause you're sweet on Fluffy."

Melanie was way too proud to admit that could possibly be part of it.

* * *

When they rolled into Philadelphia, the stage crew was going to be spending most of the day setting up and tearing down, as they had to leave for New York City immediately after. While he worked, Daryl thought about the night before in Chicago and feel of Melanie's lips against his. He had wanted to cop quick a feel of her ass and her breasts, but had thought the better of it.

He also thought about the pit stop, when she walked up to him in those damn cut-offs with her sunglasses on. She didn't seem deterred by his questioning why she wanted to continue to spend time with him.

That girl was going to drive him nuts.

Once the stage was assembled, the band came in for sound check. Melanie had changed into a sundress and cowboy boots...she had just come from her radio obligations. She had a happy smile on...she seemed...giddy.

At dinner, he sat with some of the guys backstage. Little did he know that right before Melanie was getting ready to head to hair and makeup, she ducked down a hallway and caught him by the wrist as he exited the catering area. She pulled him down to a secluded little spot where no one could see.

Daryl Dixon was once again amazed that Melanie McCall wanted him to kiss her.

She smiled up at him, her hands at his waist, "So...New York? Wanna spend some time with me?"

He nodded dumbly, which seemed to be a standard response when she asked him questions.

"Hell yeah, Red."

Melanie giggled lightly and nodded, "Good. I've got to get to hair and makeup...so if you want to steal a kiss...now's the time."

She was ballsy, he envied her ability to vocalize her feelings so freely. Luckily, they were on the same page about kissing, so he just took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Melanie's arms went around his shoulders and he felt brave enough to let his hands wander down from her face, to her hips and finally...her ass. She inhaled sharply, but didn't seem to mind.

In fact, she smiled when she pulled away.

"Keep an eye out for me...I'll see you in New York, Stranger."

He watched as she hurried down the hall, her red hair bouncing behind her. Daryl took a minute to pull himself together. Melanie smelled like citrus and sun and he liked having his hands on her ass and her chest pressed upwards against his.

Mack would be so jealous if he knew Daryl had touched the famous ass of Melanie McCall.

His mind left Melanie for a moment, realizing that tomorrow he would be getting his first paycheck, and he was going to have to call Merle. He had been talking to Bubba a little about Merle; and he had given him a suggestion that if Daryl was truly worried about the money...trust it to Mack so he could manage it for Merle.

Merle would spit and cuss for sure; but it's how Daryl wanted it handled.

After a few small tweaks, the road crew was done. He stood out at the sound board to watch the show. When Melanie took the stage, she was wearing a pair of navy blue hot pants and matching blazer with a low cut white top. Her red hair was in a knot near her left ear.

The crowd went wild for her.

When the set wound down and it was time for Adam to come up from behind the drums, Melanie smiled and introduced Adam to the crowd, "We've been doing a fun bit in each city where we cover a song...we practice on the bus. Most of these songs were some of my Mama's favorites. She was very much a girl of the eighties. Big hair and acid washed jeans...the whole thing. Tonight's song is pretty sexy. Springsteen sang it...The Pointer Sisters, too. It's about kissing someone and your mind goes blank and you get all hot and bothered...it's called 'Fire.' So if you know know it, please sing along."

It was then that Daryl realized that Melanie was talking about the night before. She said that she thought he would like the cover song...and she was right. It thrilled him that she was directing that song to how she felt when he kissed her. She and Adam were both dancing a little with their guitars in time with the song, As she swayed her hips, Daryl knew then that it was going to be a little bit of torture waiting to get his hands on her again.

* * *

Later that night, Melanie was alone and zipped up in her bunk. She was reading that silly romance novel she had bought earlier that day.

It was doing nothing but getting her wound up.

And thinking about kissing Daryl.

She liked it when he touched her. She liked his hands and his arms...and the roughness of him. She liked his sleepy eyes and brushing the hair away from his face and even the sound of his voice calling her "Red."

It had been a long while since she had given anyone this much thought; she had been so consumed by her career and its trajectory, that she hadn't even batted an eye in anyone's direction.

Then again, there had been no one around like him.

She knew the crew would be setting up the stage the next day. The first show wasn't until the day after...and they wouldn't be breaking it down until they were packing it up to head to Nashville...where they had five whole days and she and Adam could sleep in their own home.

She was sure that Adam would be out visiting friends in town, so she was going to see if Daryl would want to come over for dinner. Melanie wasn't a great cook, but she could make do.

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself though. Maybe she should wait to see what happens in New York.

Melanie ended up drifting off to sleep and woke to Adam shaking her lightly, "Hey Mels...we're at the hotel. You can sleep in a real bed now."

It took her a few minutes to adjust and she sleepily gathered her things and walked in to the hotel lobby to check in with the rest of the band and Will. Once they got to the room Melanie dropped her bags and collapsed into the comfort of her queen sized bed.

Being in a city where she didn't have to set an alarm for the morning was a complete luxury. Melanie and Adam could sleep as long as the wanted to. When she did finally get up, it was almost ten. Adam ordered them room service and Melanie took a long, hot shower.

When she came out bundled in a bathrobe, Adam was already eating.

"So what are you going to do today? I was going to meet up with some friends I used to sit in with. Want to come with me? I'm thinking we'll hit up Chinatown."

Melanie took a bite of bacon, "I thought I'd hang out around here. Tomorrow we have to be up early for the Today Show and then visit the hospital. I just want to be a little lazy."

Adam looked at her knowingly, "If you're going to invite Fluffy to the room, put something on the door knob and if I come back and see it, I can bunk up with Rob. Deal?"

She felt herself flush, "I doubt anything like that is going to happen."

He laughed out loud, "You've been hot and bothered since Chicago...the cover song choices are a dead give away."

Melanie found herself smiling, it was pretty true. But she had a surprise for Adam brewing in Nashville. He just didn't know about it yet. She'd been in contact with Emily, the fiddle player, to see if she'd be in town and be interested to play with them. Adam still carried a big torch for her and all he really needed to do was not put his foot in his mouth so she could take him seriously.

They worked on a few songs until mid-afternoon, including Adam's melody. He liked some of her lyrics and they tried to work around them until it was time for Adam to go out and meet his buddies in Chinatown.

"Don't forget about the doorknob, Mellie."

She shook her head as he walked out the door and finally dressed in a navy blue and cream colored sundress; her hair was down and wavy. Melanie paced in the room, trying to decide if she wanted to try and find Daryl. The road crew should've been back by then.

Melanie decided to bite the bullet and found out what room Bubba was staying in by calling the front desk. She took a deep breath and dialed it, after two rings, Daryl picked up in a huff, "Yeah?"

She frowned a little, "Daryl? Is this not a good time?"

He sighed, "Sorry, Red. Just got off the phone with my brother. Thought ya was him callin' back."

Melanie felt shy suddenly, knowing she was going to ask him to come to her room, "I, uh, seem to have a night to myself...and wanted to know if you would like to come hang out with me? Get some room service?"

The other end went quiet and Melanie's eyes widened, thinking he was going to say no.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme grab a shower first. What room are ya in?"

* * *

Daryl had been livid when he got off the phone with Merle. His brother had been more than indignant that he would have to go to Mack for money, but Mack was going to ensure the bills were paid and the lights were staying on, something Daryl didn't trust Merle to do.

Merle made fun of him, made lewd comments about Melanie and generally acted like the mean old asshole he always had been. So when he thought Merle was calling him back, he answered the phone in haste.

He was surprised that it was Melanie, wanting to have dinner with him.

Daryl still couldn't believe someone so beautiful and had so much going for her would want anything to do with him. She could have her choice of men. Why in the world would she choose him?

After he showered and dressed, he went up the elevator to her room. She was in a fancier part of the hotel, with a better view. He knocked on the door and when it opened, Melanie greeted him with a smile, "Hey."

Being a man, he couldn't help but notice her cleavage. Her dress had it on display and he was sure she had on fancy underthings that pushed things up into a nice view. He could only imagine how soft her pale, lightly freckled skin was in that spot...and how he wanted to rest his head there and feel her heart beat.

In that moment he realized he might be leering like a pervert and snapped out of it, "Hey Red."

She welcomed him in and shut the door, her hotel room was big. There was a couch and a big TV, a kitchenette and a small dining table near the windows leading out to a balcony. All of this was in a separate room than where the beds were. Melanie and Adam's guitars and cases were on the floor, it looked like they had been working.

Melanie fidgeted a little, "Um...we can order food and get a movie if you'd like...or just talk and drink...we've got an excellent view of the city."

Daryl nodded, but if he was being honest, all he could think about was touching her, "Where's Adam?"

Melanie smiled, "Headed to Chinatown with some buddies. I swear, he knows someone in every city. I doubt I'll see him at all once we get to Nashville. Want a drink?"

He nodded and Melanie held up a bottle of bourbon, "This was in a gift basket when we got here. No little bottles this time."

Daryl couldn't help but smile, she was so fucking cute. Everything about her made him feel a way he didn't understand. He still couldn't fathom why she wanted to be around him; a total broken nobody who knew nothing about life, romance...or women like her.

He sat on the couch and Melanie walked his drink over to him, barefoot as usual. As she sat down beside him, she turned her body to him, her head resting on her hand. She was so close to him.

"So...what happened with your brother?"

Daryl sighed thickly, taking a long sip of his drink, "He's just...Merle. Nothin' I do is good enough for him. He was angry I sent money to Mack ta handle...'cause I don't trust 'em."

"You probably have good reason not to. I'm sorry you got so upset though, I could hear it in your voice."

Daryl had a hard time looking her in those hazel eyes of hers, and if he looked down he'd be staring at her boobs. She was like a sexy minefield. Every part of her made him riled up. Melanie took a sip of her drink and set it down on the end table, then took his and did the same thing.

Melanie turned back to him and inched closer, her breasts pressed against his arm. She brushed some hair from his eyes and smiled. She didn't even have to say anything. His hands sought out her waist and she giggled girlishly as he pulled her close. Melanie tipped her chin up and offered her lips to him and he kissed her gently.

Daryl didn't think he'd ever get enough of how she felt against him. She deepened the kiss and soon she was beneath him on the couch. Daryl kissed every inch of bare skin available; her earlobe, the length of her neck, and finally nuzzling against the softness of her breasts.

He wanted to see more of her...the parts he didn't allow himself to look at when she had fallen in the pool. He tugged at the straps of her sundress and pulled them down to her waist, exposing the white lace push-up bra and her tattoo.

Jesus Christ, she looked like an angel.

Melanie smiled lightly and pulled him back down to her, "Let me see you...I want to see all of you."

He felt her tugging at his shirt and he froze, realizing that if she saw his back she would look at him differently. Daryl felt his face fall and he sat up. Melanie sat up on her elbows and looked concerned, "You okay? Is something wrong?"

She reached out for him, and he just reached for his drink and got up to go get some air on the balcony.

* * *

Melanie was very confused at what just happened.

She was halfway out of her sundress and her lips were swollen with his kisses...and he just walked outside? She sat up and pulled the straps up on her dress before grabbing the bottle of bourbon and her glass and following him out on the balcony.

New York City was loud and alive, it was dusk and the city lights were glowing. Melanie went to stand next to him, he had fired up a cigarette and was leaning against the balcony railing.

She poured more bourbon in his glass, but he didn't look at her, "I don't suppose you want to talk about what happened in there?"

Daryl shook his head silently and Melanie sighed, "Did I do something?"

He shook his head again and laughed darkly, "You ain't done nothin', Red. Except lookin' like an angel. I ain't supposed to have somethin' as good as you."

Melanie laughed in turn, "Boy, I've fooled you then. I'm a mess, Daryl. Most certainly not an angel."

"Might not be, but you ain't broken like me."

She turned his face to look at her, "Hey. I'm broken. We're all broken. You should know I find you incredibly sexy...and nothing's gonna change that. You could even have a tail and I'd still be crushing on you."

He took a pull from the cigarette and smirked, "If ya knew ya'd look at me differently."

Melanie couldn't imagine what he could be talking about, but there wasn't anything that was going to make her not interested.

"Let's order dinner and talk. We can go as slow as you want. I'm not looking anywhere else but at you...and if you don't want me, tell me now and we can go back to just being drinking buddies...no harm, no foul."

Daryl stood up and shook his head, "That's just it, Red. I want ya real bad."

She felt her cheeks flush, "Maybe just run with that then?"

He shrugged and Melanie waved him back in, "Come on. Let's order some food."

She ordered burgers and fries and dessert for both of them. They drank bourbon as they waited and Melanie found more and more things she liked about him. His hands, his arms, his backwoods Georgian drawl, his bedroom eyes...even his gruffness.

Adam was right. She had it real bad.

Melanie went over everything she knew about him in her head. Bad parents, a repeat convict brother, poor...it broke her heart to think of anyone mistreating him; for she found him to be a very sweet soul with bad boy looks...a veritable diamond in the rough.

After room service had arrived, they sat at the table by the window. It felt like they could see the whole city from here. Melanie took a bite of her burger and nodded at the skyline, "You going to be able to get out? Enjoy the city some?"

Daryl shrugged, "Bubba mentioned something about taking us out day after tomorrow."

"I like New York, but it's overwhelming. I'm personally going to show you around Nashville, though. There's reasons they call it Nashvegas. New Orleans is my other favorite; all the music and food and graveyards."

Daryl looked confused, "Graveyards?"

Melanie nodded and sipped her bourbon, "They treat things differently there. You'll see."

"You gotta lotta press ta talk ta here?"

She nodded, "Today Show tomorrow morning; followed by radio and then a surprise stop at a hospital."

Daryl looked curious, "Did yer Mama smoke, Red?"

Melanie was stunned, "Yeah...like a chimney."

"Mine did, too. She fell asleep drunk and holdin' a cigarette... that's how she died."

She felt a pull in her chest and shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry. That's awful."

Daryl shrugged, "She didn't worry 'bout too much anyway...not even her kids. But I think I woulda liked yer Mama. She sounds like she wouldn't mind me hangin' around ya."

She smiled brightly, "She would've liked you. She had a thing for bad boys and motorcycles. She'd probably have hit on you, honestly."

Melanie excused herself from the table and went into the bedroom for her little photo album. She went back out and handed it to him, "I carry it every where. It helps sometimes."

* * *

Daryl flipped through the pages and saw little pieces of Melanie's past. Her Mama, Chayla, was the ultimate hot 80s blonde. Melanie didn't inherit much except her rear end and her legs...but he could see how much they loved each other. Melanie was a toothy, freckled child...but he thought she was still pretty cute. She certainly grew up into a beautiful woman.

"Mama was always trying to get me to be less serious. A problem I have even now. Hence the 'Boss Lady' nickname."

Daryl didn't think she was a hard ass, then again they didn't work together directly. Adam said she'd rip him a new asshole almost everyday. Daryl believed it. She was feisty.

He was a little embarrassed about leaving her half dressed on the couch earlier, but was thankful she really hadn't made a big deal out of it. She had said she thought he was sexy and she had a crush on him...he had to admit the feeling was more than mutual. He knew that after he left tonight, he would have to go back and take a shower to ease the frustration.

After they finished eating, Daryl stood up to leave, "I know ya gotta get up early tomorrow. I should probably leave ya be."

Melanie nodded, "So...wanna do drinks tomorrow? After the show?"

Daryl nodded in return, "I sure do, Red."

"What's your cell number?"

Daryl shook his head, "I ain't got one. No computer, either."

Melanie looked gobsmacked, "How have you made it this long without one?"

He chuckled at the look on her face and walked closer to her, cupping her face in his hands, "Ain't nobody cared enough to call me...and usually knew where to find me."

She smiled, "I'll talk to Will. You should have one for work."

Daryl couldn't take it anymore and leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like chocolate and bourbon. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed herself against him.

Suddenly the room door opened and he heard Adam groan, "Fuck Mel, remember what I said about the door?"

They both turned, Melanie's arm was still around his neck, "He was just leaving."

Adam stepped back out to the hallway and closed the door and Melanie kissed Daryl one more time, "So...the song tomorrow night? It's also for you."

Daryl felt himself smile, knowing that crazy redhead had a thing for him big enough to pick out songs to sing live. He kissed her forehead and said goodnight. When he got out to the hallway, Adam was standing against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey man."

Daryl nodded, "Hey."

Adam pointed to the door, "She really likes you. And I'm thrilled. But do me a solid...don't make me have to pick up the pieces. Be cool and treat her right."

"I ain't plannin' on hurtin' her."

The big guy nodded, "I'll buy you a drink tomorrow night. We can talk if you want."

Daryl agreed, "Sure. See ya then."

He walked down the hallway and knew two things: a cold shower was in his future and that he'd probably follow that crazy redhead all over creation if she asked him to.

* * *

A/N: Mellie visits the hospital. Juliet is on the prowl. Adam and Daryl bond. More sexiness with our favorite couple.

Thank you guys so much for all the love. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Please drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing ;)

I'm super worried about Daryl on the show.

Super special shout outs to: CLTex (Adam is a little bit of mellie's conscience, he knows her well. But he's also protective of her. Glad you like the pool bit :), Angie B (you know our Red ;), Jean F (soon it will get out about Mellie's mystery man. I think it will come to a head right when she and Juliet duet together in Texas. So glad you are loving this!), gillyflower34 (exactly, she doesn't take no. She's not used to being refused, but she also isn't used to competing with Mellie), Celia Azul (thank you so much! Glad you are liking it!), and TheFaceOfAlison (lol at the Ravine! Mellie and Daryl will continue to get sexy-and creative. Juliet will get wise eventually and Daryl is going to get jealous. You know him lol ;)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Melanie and the band had a great time at The Today Show...a lot of people turned out to see them very early in the morning and then it was radio station after radio station before they finally made it to the venue for lunch and sound check. She and Adam worked on "Leather and Lace" a bit more and then the cover for the next night, "Boys of Summer," also by Don Henley.

Adam laughed, "It's like a Don Henley double feature."

Melanie was happy to change the subject to music, because Adam had done nothing but give her grief since seeing her and Daryl the night before. She wanted to tell him about Daryl walking away from her and onto the balcony, but she didn't know how to broach the subject.

It troubled her to no end about what he was so scared of. Did he really think there could be something from his past that would keep her from being interested in him? Did he really think she could be that shallow or heartless?

She knew Daryl saw her as being too good for him, she needed to figure out a way to show him exactly how alike they were. How her Christmas presents were given to her from the nearby church, how they used the food pantries frequently, how her Mama got her first guitar at a pawnshop, how she got a fake ID to play at clubs when she was only sixteen. Melanie even thought about how Nashville almost ate her alive for the first few months...how things would've never happened if she hadn't have met Adam while she was working as a shot girl and he saved her from being groped by a dirty old man.

Melanie also knew that Adam was bound to give Daryl "the talk." Adam had been protective of Melanie since day one; and while he was supportive of her romantic endeavors, if he thought it was going somewhere, he'd corner the guy and tell him about how sensitive she truly was underneath all the fame.

She didn't really like being described that way, but she was honest enough with her self to know that there was some truth to it. Also, it came with the territory. Adam loved her enough to do it, and she loved him for it...even though it annoyed her.

They mapped out more cover songs, making a list that extended ten shows out...all the way to Salt Lake City. She chose special songs for Nashville, both songs that Emily would play with them. Melanie heard back from her that day, saying that she would be home that week and would love to appear with them.

Melanie was excited to see the look on Adam's face when Emily showed up. Her normally verbose, cheerful and sarcastic friend became a pile of nerves and jumbled words when Emily was around. It was cute...and she would love for it to finally happen for him. He was completely crazy for Emily and had been for almost four years.

She was able to get in a quick nap before dinner rolled around. Melanie knew she'd see Daryl and she hoped the feeling from the night before still stood. It had been so long since she had some sort of a crush on anyone; and she forgot how much space infatuation could take up in her brain.

Before heading to catering, she spruced herself up a little. She was still wearing her makeup from her television appearance, but was kicking around in her Willie Nelson t-shirt and shorts. Her red hair was a bit mussed from her nap, and she quickly put it in a ponytail before spraying on some cologne and walking with Adam to catering.

The crew was already there and going through the buffet lines, she saw Daryl filling a plate with Juliet close on his heels. She wasn't sure if Juliet would be a problem or not. She needed her on the tour, and they literally needed to be in harmony until the end.

Juliet was young, and enjoyed flirting. She liked fresh meat, and as far as that goes, it was definitely Daryl. She didn't know if there was anything other than physicality that Juliet was interested in, but Melanie knew that she and Daryl had a connection beneath the surface.

Kindred spirits, as one might say.

Daryl finally looked up and met her eyes, she saw a small smile play at his lips, and she smiled back as she moved into the buffet line. Adam chuckled lowly beside her, "I'm buying that poor man a drink tonight. Seems like he's getting in deep."

Melanie sighed and put some grilled asparagus on her plate, "I know this is your thing, and it's gonna happen. But do me a favor, don't go all alpha male on him. Please? I think he might be a little sensitive, too."

Adam looked surprised, "Fluffy? Sensitive? I thought he was damn near feral."

They sat down at a table with Will, Rob and Juliet; and before she could cut into her chicken breast, Will had some big news.

"Mellie...the label is giving you the green light for the Christmas album."

She dropped her fork, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes...but there's a hitch."

Melanie's face fell. She had been pitching this project for almost two years, ever since "Little Country Songbird" went to number one and had given her a little bit of leverage.

"They want you to record it in Nashville, during the down time."

Nashville was only four days away.

Adam looked hopeful, "Come on, Mel. We can do it acoustic. Me and you. We can knock that out in two days. Ten Christmas songs. We've got this."

She wanted to put out a Christmas album badly, but she wanted time to do it and do it right.

Will reached across the table for her hand, "We can have it out by November this way. You can sing some songs on the tour. It doesn't have to be fancy. It just has to be you."

Melanie understood that standpoint, but if the label really wanted her to be "her," then they would give her time to make it how she liked it. She stood up with her plate and Adam stood, too. Melanie just waved him off, "I'm fine. I just need a minute to think. Will, I'll let you know after the show."

She walked with her plate and bottled water and headed out back to the venue loading dock. She needed to be alone and suss all of this out.

* * *

Daryl watched Melanie walk out of the room with her plate, she didn't seem happy. Her pretty face was painted with concern. His first inclination was to follow her and find out what was wrong. Instead, he finished his dinner and then got up to find her without leading anything on.

He felt odd enough that Adam knew about the thing between them, he definitely didn't want the other roadies to know...at least not yet. Daryl himself wasn't sure where it was going yet and still couldn't believe Melanie had any interest in him at all.

She wasn't in the dressing room, or backstage...so he ventured out to the loading area. His eyes scanned the trucks and the busses and finally, he saw her. Her back was to him and she was sitting on the side of a ramp, picking at her food.

He wandered over to her quietly and saw the look on her face...she looked heartbroken, and he decided he didn't like to see that at all.

"Ya okay, Red?"

She looked up, and was clearly surprised to see him, "Oh hey. I'm just...thinking."

"'Bout what?"

She sighed, "I've been asking to record a Christmas album for years. The label finally said okay, but I have to record it when we get to Nashville . It leaves little time for planning, and arrangement. I want to do this, but this is just about a cash grab. Put my name on it and peddle it. I want to make an album that means something to me. Even if I'm just singing Christmas carols."

Daryl sat down beside her and pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and let it dangle from his lips, "I can get that."

Melanie put her plate down beside her, "I literally lost my appetite. All I can think about are Swedish Fish and a cold bottle of Coca-Cola."

He lit the cigarette and raised an eyebrow, "Swedish Fish?"

She nodded, "Yeah. The candy. I'm a candy junkie. It's my vice since I'm not allowed to smoke."

Melanie looked down at her feet and sighed, "I guess this is a give and take right? This is what I want and they are allowing me to do it. I should probably jump on it."

Daryl shrugged, he didn't know anything about business...especially not the music business, "I think ya could sing the phone book and people would love it."

She looked at him and smiled brightly, "Thanks...I just want to make something that I'm proud of."

He appreciated that about her...strong willed and focused. Daryl guessed this is where the "Boss Lady" nickname came from.

Melanie sighed, "And of course there's the whole 'I just wanted to spend time at home' thing, too. Nashville for five days is a dream. I just wanted to kick around a little...maybe make you dinner one night?"

The cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth...she wanted to cook for him? Have her to her home? She was looking at him, waiting for him to answer, "I mean, I'm honestly not the best cook, but I'd like to try."

He had to admit, having someone to care enough to cook for him...even try to...was a nice feeling. A foreign one, but he liked it. Daryl didn't have the words...he wanted to tell her he was nothing, that he wasn't good for her, that he didn't deserve the thought of her; but instead he just nodded and flicked some ashes away.

"Sounds nice, Red."

Melanie turned a little pink and hopped up from her perch, "Coming out tonight? Have a few drinks?"

"Ya know it."

She nodded and picked up her plate and water bottle, "Good. I've got to get to hair and make up...so I'll see you then."

He nodded and finished off his cigarette, watching her walk back inside. Daryl decided to wander to the shop on the corner and ask if they had any Swedish Fish.

* * *

Melanie thought the show went well, minus a few sound problems. Adam sounded nice on "Leather and Lace" and Melanie took note of all the cell phones that went in the air to record what different cover song they were doing. It had officially become a thing. She would probably see it circulating on the Internet and social media by midnight.

They were going to another radio station after party at a nearby bar...she had to admit she'd like to have a few drinks before giving Will an answer about the Christmas album. Adam thought that they could do it, that they were quick and were seasoned bar band veterans that took requests and could play them off the cuff. She opened the door to the dressing room and noticed something by he mirror. As she walked closer, she saw an actual glass bottle of Coca-Cola and two boxes of Swedish Fish.

Daryl.

Some girls would've thought flowers were romantic, but this almost made her cry a little.

It was an incredibly sweet gesture.

She walked over to them, unbuttoning her western shirt with the fringe. Melanie felt a smile pull at her lips...she'd forgotten how nice it was to be thought about in the smallest of ways.

That being said, she couldn't wait to thank him. She changed into a little black dress and touched up her make up and deodorant. She left her hair in the long curls the stylist had done.

Juliet came in to grab her stuff and they walked out find Adam and Rob in the hall. Adam practically wore a uniform. White or black t-shirt, jeans and chucks.

"Looks like you two are on the prowl."

Melanie stifled a laugh, but Juliet just nodded, "I've been sharpening my claws all day."

Adam shot Melanie a look and walked beside her as Juliet walked ahead in her sequined gold dress and heels. Adam whispered to her, "I can run interference. If you want to get him alone."

She definitely wanted to get Daryl alone with her...but wanted to see what Juliet had planned and how Daryl would react to it. Melanie felt fairly confident he'd turn her down, given his gift of candy and soda. She nodded, "Thanks, I will tell you when. I have to meet with contest winners and disc jockeys and advertisers first."

They all climbed into a non-descript black SUV that took them to the club. It wasn't a huge place, but it was nice. The radio station rented out the whole thing for their after party. Melanie shook hands, rubbed elbows, posed for pictures and signed autographs and two guitars for auction. She needed a drink fiercely, and as if he read her mind, Adam came over with a shot of tequila and a beer.

"You are a Godsend."

Adam just smiled, "Your boy is at the bar. I think he's looking for you."

Melanie sighed, "You already talked to him...didn't you?"

"Oh, you know it...'Red.'"

Hearing Daryl's nickname on Adam's lips felt wrong and she wanted to blush. She was extremely curious about what had been said. If things progressed between them, she had hoped Daryl and Adam could be buddies. That was why she told him not to be aggressive.

Melanie knocked back her shot and asked him, "What about Jules? Has she been sniffing around?"

Adam shrugged, "A little. But since I was talking to him...she knew she'd get teased mercilessly if she struck in front of me. So you better get over there before she does."

Melanie nodded and made her way over to the bar. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked pleased to see her. She ordered another shot and then smiled up at him, "Hey."

Daryl took a sip from his tumbler of whiskey, "Hey Red."

"So...what do you think of New York?"

He shrugged, "It's alright, I guess. This place is a bit uppity for me."

Melanie knew the feeling. She preferred dive bars and diners to all this, but it was only because it made her think of home. She took the other shot, wanting to feel a bit brave.

"I wanted to thank you...for the candy and coke."

Daryl looked down and shrugged, "Ain't no thing...I figured it was the least I can do after everythin' ya've done for me...and since I ain't allowed to give ya cigarettes anymore."

He was so appealing to her...his roughness, his arms, how sometimes he turned shy. Melanie smiled at him brightly, "It was really sweet of you to think of me. It made my day."

* * *

Daryl Dixon had made Melanie McCall's day by walking into a little store and buying her candy and soda. She had everything in the world...could have whatever she wanted and his little gift had made her day. He shouldn't have even been a blip on her radar...but there he was.

She looked pretty; even though the freckles on her face couldn't be seen from the stage make up. The black dress she was wearing left little to the imagination, but she still managed to look high class despite it.

They didn't make girls like her in the ass crack of Georgia, that's for damn sure.

"I heard Adam talked to you. I hope he was nice?"

Daryl took another pull of his drink and nodded, "He was."

Considering Adam was telling him that Melanie McCall was a perfectionist and a hard ass, he managed to do it lovingly. Adam loved Melanie like family...he said he was closer to Melanie than he was his own sister. He also said she liked to bottle things up. That she could be in pain or really upset but the only thing that would give it away would be her stress eating.

Adam said that Melanie didn't like to be seen as fragile. She took things on the chin, but she wasn't as tough as she seemed. She was still heartbroken over her Mama and had days where she couldn't get out of bed.

That particularly upset him.

Adam bought Daryl two drinks and they talked until Melanie made her way to the bar. Before he left, Adam asked Daryl to make him a promise, "You know, Melanie has an incredibly big heart. She leaves it all on the stage. She's passionate. She feels things deeply. Just promise me you'll keep these things in mind? Just because she isn't showing it, it doesn't mean she doesn't feel it. She doesn't like to cry in front of people."

Daryl couldn't look at him, but nodded, "I promise."

He ordered Melanie a shot and a beer and then gave Daryl a friendly slap on the shoulder, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, man. Mellie is my number one, so any friend of hers is a friend of mine. Just know I'm here if you need to talk."

Now he stood here with her, and had no idea what to do. Daryl heard Merle's voice in his head, back to what he said when he called to tell him about the money...

"Ain't no way a redneck like ya knows how to please a woman like that. She likes fine things. Handsome men. Not some dickhead with no schoolin' and nothin' ta his name. At the least ya gotta have a big dick to fuck 'er with ta get her off...and little brother...that ain't ya. Ya wouldn't even know where to start on a girl like her."

He got lost in his thoughts and Melanie leaned closer, "Hey. You far away?"

Daryl snapped back to the moment and he nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, Red."

Melanie smiled a little, "Maybe there's a dark corner we can hide out in? Try and have a little privacy?"

"Ain't this your party, Red?"

Melanie smiled slyly, "A party with people I hardly know. I've said hello and hobnobbed. What I want now is some time with you."

She waved to the bartender, whispered in his ear and slid some cash across the bar. He in turn handed her the rest of the bottle of tequila. She smiled and thanked him and soon she was looking for a place for them to hide out.

Then she found it...an empty coat check room. It was a warm September night and a private party. No one was wearing coats and there was no attendant. She sneaked in first, and he was to follow a minute later. When no one passed after a while, Daryl was about to open the door when Juliet appeared.

"I never thought I'd get ya alone. First Adam and then the Ol' Boss Lady."

Daryl froze, and she pushed him against the door. She was a little drunk, "I'm starting to think you don't like me. Then I started to think there was someone else...but there's only Mellie and she's so frigid...an ice queen. She's only got her eyes on that prize."

He didn't like how Juliet was talking about Melanie...the girl she stood on the stage with every night. Daryl realized she was drunk, but he thought some of her true self was showing.

"Juliet, go on back to the party. This ain't a good time."

Before she could respond, Adam showed up with a martini and smiled, "You left your drink at the bar, Jules. Oh shit...your mascara is running hardcore. You should check on it...'cause that dee jay from earlier is looking for you. Wants an interview."

She looked at Daryl, "Sorry. I got to go."

They both watched as she scurried off towards the ladies room and Daryl turned to Adam, "Her mascara ain't runnin'."

Adam shrugged, "And the dee jay isn't looking for her either. It's called running interference. I'll get her another martini and after about two more...she will not be the wiser."

Daryl nodded, "Thanks."

Adam just nodded and walked to meet Juliet when she got out of the bathroom. Daryl opened the door and saw Melanie sitting against the wall, drinking straight from the bottle of tequila.

She had drank a lot of it.

"I'm not frigid."

Daryl realized she heard the whole thing and immediately felt bad, "I know that."

He locked the door and slid down beside her. They were sitting under the racks that donned only coat hangers. Daryl wished he was better with words. There were a thousand things he had thought about her that would sound dumb and uneducated on his tongue.

Daryl took the bottle from Melanie and realized she was pretty lit, her hazel eyes looked heavy, "I can't believe that's how she sees me."

"She was pretty drunk, Red."

Melanie just nodded, "I don't know how to be a friend with a girl. Maybe I deserve it."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. No way."

She laughed lightly and tucked her red hair behind her ear, "I thought for sure you'd end up with Juliet."

It was his turn to laugh, "I told ya...she seemed like a little bit too much."

He wanted to add, "and she isn't you," but couldn't muster up the courage. Melanie was quiet and a little sad...like hearing Juliet had taken the wind out of her sails. Maybe it was the tequila...or maybe this is what Adam was telling him about?

Melanie sighed and turned to look at him, "Did you like the song tonight?"

He had. She understood why she chose it; it described their situation pretty well. Daryl saw Melanie as pretty and delicate like lace...and he could see himself as leather. He still couldn't believe that Melanie had any sort of romantic inclinations towards him. Daryl just nodded and she smiled, "I got asked today on television if I was seeing anybody. I lied through my teeth...but I'd like it if we could keep this kind of secret until after the tour...that is...if you want to keep this going..."

Daryl was fine with that...he'd never been much on public displays of any sort of affection, not that there had been that many instances where he could do it anyway.

But he would be crazy not to want to attempt this, but he didn't want to end up hurt. He hadn't properly dated before...and he'd never been good with feelings. He didn't know if he could give her what she needed...or what she deserved. Just like Merle said, he wouldn't know where to start with a girl like her.

Again, he just nodded...but Melanie seemed satisfied with it.

She took the bottle of tequila from him and took another pull, "So, Bubba's taking you all out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm lookin' forward to it."

He hadn't been able to see much of the city, but was happy to finally see what all the fuss was about.

"The hospital got pushed til tomorrow...so that's all I have before the show. Maybe we could meet up sometime?"

It never failed to amaze him that she wanted to see him more, "Yeah, Red."

She leaned in to him and kissed his lips lightly, tonight she tasted like tequila and smelled like citrus. His hands went around her waist and he pulled her close while her arms snaked around him. Daryl couldn't help himself and nipped at her ear and then her neck, and she made little noises of pleasure.

Melanie moaned lightly and pressed her lips to his ear, he had the urge to kiss her all over...see what was underneath her skimpy black dress. Just as he put his hand on one of her full, soft breasts...there was a knock on the door.

"Mel? Will's looking for you."

It was Adam. Melanie groaned and kissed him one more time, "Shit. Pick this up again sometime tomorrow?"

Daryl was breathing hard and nodded, "Fuckin' A."

She smiled brightly and he helped her up. Melanie wobbled on her heels and pulled down the hem of her skirt and then pushed up her bra. She was obviously drunk, but he found her to be amazingly cute.

Before she reached for the door she stole a quick kiss, "Goodnight."

All he could do was nod and finish off the bottle of tequila before heading back out to the bar.

* * *

Melanie awoke with a horrible headache the next day. Adam had put her to bed fully clothed and she stumbled to the bathroom for some water and Advil. She dug around for her sunglasses and planned to keep them close the rest of the day.

She told Adam what she had heard Juliet say to Daryl, and it made him mad. He made mention that maybe they shouldn't ask her on the next tour it that is how she felt about the person who had given her a solid gig in the industry she wanted to be a part of.

Melanie just chuckled, "I'm not ready to think about the next tour. I wanna finish this one and then take time off to record."

Adam sighed, "You're too nice to her. You should call her out on her bullshit at every turn."

"I just want to make it through this leg. If we start touring again, we will look into other options."

As Melanie showered and dressed for the hospital visit, Adam exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

She hurried out of the bathroom with hot rollers in, "What's wrong?"

Adam held up his phone and pointed, he was on Twitter, "Stevie Fucking Nicks retweeted the cover from last night!"

Melanie squealed with glee and took Adam's phone from him. One of her mother's favorite artists had commented on the cover they had done of her song, "Well done MelanieMcCallOfficial. What a lovely tribute."

Her day was officially made.

The hospital trip was joyful. Adam was always a big hit with the kids as he was a big kid himself; always smiling, laughing, doing silly things. She liked kids just fine, but never particularly wanted ones of her own. Adam's niece and nephew adored her, and she adored them, though. They called her Aunt Mellie.

They played "Little Country Songbird" as well as "If You're Happy and You Know It Clap Your Hands," both rousing successes. When she had played a bit, taken pictures and given hugs all around, a woman about her own age approached her, tears in her eyes.

"Miss McCall...my daughter is a huge fan of yours. She was too sick to leave her bed today. I was wondering if you could stop in and say hello to her, it would absolutely make her day."

Melanie nodded, "Of course. I'd love to meet her."

She and Adam followed the woman down the hall; her name was Karen and her daughter was Caitlyn. Caitlyn was fourteen and had cancer. It hit Melanie in the gut to walk in and see her. She looked so small next to the machines and in the hospital bed, her hair gone from aggressive chemotherapy.

Caitlyn was overjoyed and started crying when Melanie walked in the room. Her first inclination was to get in the bed with her and wrap her arms around her, the way she used to do with her Mama.

When Melanie asked if that was okay, Caitlyn just opened her arms to her and Melanie climbed in.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come down today, but I'm glad I got to see you."

She felt Caitlyn's tears on her shoulder, "I'm just sorry I didn't get to hear you sing."

Melanie sat beside her in the hospital bed and smiled, "Well, I'm here now, what do you want to hear? We can sing it together."

Karen was crying at the foot of her daughter's bed and Adam took his guitar out of the case. Caitlyn looked at her in disbelief, "Really?"

Melanie nodded, fighting back tears, "Really. Whatever you want, Adam will play and we can sing."

She chose one of the favorite songs on the album, it wasn't a single. She thought for sure it was going to be "Little Country Songbird;" but Caitlyn chose "Maybe Today." It was a song she had written about grieving for her mother, which made her want to cry even more.

They sang the song together and Adam played. Karen took a video on her phone. Melanie hugged Caitlyn close and told her how special it was to meet her and she hoped her day got better. She hugged Karen on the way out and got her contact information. She was going to FaceTime Caitlyn during the concert tonight and have Will send over some gifts to the hospital.

When they got in the hospital elevator, Melanie collapsed into tears and Adam pulled her to him, "I know how hard that must have been. But you made that little girl's day...just like Stevie Nicks made yours."

She hated cancer. She hated that it robbed beautiful people of their futures and left families broken. Melanie missed her mother terribly, and even more so today. She ached for Karen and Caitlyn.

When they got back to the hotel, Melanie climbed into bed and cried for a bit, finally busting into the boxes of Swedish Fish that Daryl had brought her. It wasn't surprising that Karen's video from the hospital had been uploaded to social media and had spread like wildfire.

She couldn't watch it, though. It was too hard.

* * *

Daryl had a good day with the road crew. New York had been an interesting place to explore. They went through Central Park and also made it to Time's Square. At lunch, Bubba had found a video while scrolling through his phone of Melanie at the hospital that morning, singing with a girl in her hospital room. As they ate their pizza, Bubba just shook his head.

"Those visits damn near take everything out of that girl. I'm sure Adam has his hands full with her at the moment. "

Daryl shook his head, "What's that mean?"

Bubba put his phone down and shrugged, "She does all of that for her Mother. And every time she goes, it rips her heart out and shows it to her. Won't leave her room until she has to. Adam dotes on her...worries about her, too."

When they got back to the hotel in the afternoon, Daryl couldn't help himself and went to Melanie and Adam's room. Adam answered the door, concern awash on his usually happy face.

"Oh hey, man."

Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets, "I heard about Mellie...she okay?"

Adam shrugged, "She refuses to stop going to the hospitals, even though it beats her up emotionally. She's in bed...maybe seeing you will help?"

It was Daryl's turn to shrug, "I dunno."

Adam waved him in, "Let's give it a shot."

Daryl followed him into the bedroom, where Melanie was covered completely, just a lump in the bed. Only a foot poked out. Adam called gently, "Mellie girl, you have company."

She pulled down the blanket, her hazel eyes wide and pink from crying, "Hey Stranger."

Adam closed the bedroom door behind him and Daryl wasn't sure what to do, "I uh, just wanted ta see if yer okay?"

Melanie sat up, she tried to smooth her hair, "I'm a mess. I guess you saw the video?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Bubba showed me."

She motioned for him to sit beside her and he did, "She's only fourteen and she is fighting so hard just to live. She looked so small. Her head looked just like my Mama's did."

Daryl wasn't good at comforting anyone, but Melanie made him want to try. He didn't like seeing her upset at all. He reached out for her and she fell into his embrace, rested her chin on his shoulder. He buried his head in her neck and soft red hair. Melanie always smelled like summer. Adam was right, she did have a big heart...and it was tender. This is what she hid from the world, this rawness...she didn't like for people to see her cry.

"Ya made that little girl feel special. Ya make a lot of people feel special."

He was talking about himself of course. She had made him feel special, almost from the first moment she met him. She didn't see the dirty redneck everyone else did, and had put faith in him and gave him a huge chance, both professionally and personally.

Melanie sighed, "I just wish there was more I could do. More that could be done, in general."

Daryl took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers, "Ya do all ya can, which is a lot more than most people do. Yer the best person I know, Red...did ya eat today?"

Melanie fished around under the covers and pulled out the two empty boxes of candy he had bought her and she flashed him that sly smile.

Jesus Christ she was adorable.

Daryl had a hard time not smiling a little, "Let's get ya some real food."

As he stood up, Melanie grabbed his wrist, a pleading look on her face, "I want you to stay. We can eat at the venue."

How was he supposed to say no to that?

The most beautiful girl in the world wanted him to stay with her. Who was he to say no?

Daryl nodded and sat back down. She pointed at his feet and told him to take his shoes off. He did as she asked and soon she had pulled him into bed with her. Melanie snuggled up against him and suddenly, he didn't know what to do with himself.

He was in bed with Melanie McCall.

If Mack could see him now.

Soon her breathing slowed and soon she was sleeping, her head resting right over his heart. He combed her wild hair away from her face and realized just how much trouble he was in.

* * *

A/N: up next...the end of New York and off to Nashville. Mellie records and makes Daryl dinner. Merle is back at it and Juliet gets suspicious.

Oh...and some sexy times.

Thank you all for the reads, the follows and the favorites! If you'd be so kind as to drop me a line and tell me what you think or how I am doing, it would be amazingly appreciated!

Super special shout outs to: gillyflower34 (Aw thanks! Hope to hear from you soon!), Jean F (Lots of sexy coming when they get to Nashville! Of course they are gonna go a bit slow though. Juliet and Merle will be a bit of trouble coming up. This chapter was all about the sweetness. I'm hoping Daryl is okay. I'm so glad that we have a few months so I can write! I'm always so glad to hear from you ;), CLTex (he sure did didn't he! Things will become easier, but they will go slow), TheFaceOfAlison (Lots of Hawtness and slow build to come. I'm so glad you are enjoying this, I love hearing from you and hope to hear from you soon! ;)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Melanie had made national news by visiting Caitlyn, and the video had gone viral even before the second concert in New York City. She called Caitlyn via an iPad from the stage, the crowd went completely nuts for the fourteen year old girl. Melanie dedicated "Maybe Today" to Caitlyn and Karen, and talked a little bit about her mother and her feelings on cancer.

After the show, not only was the hospital video trending...but so was the hashtag #DonHenleyDoubleFeature and the cell phone videos of "Boys of Summer" and "Leather and Lace." When she finished the last song alone on the stage, Will greeted her ecstatically by telling her that she was America's Sweetheart.

She thought it was hilarious, she was far from squeaky clean. They had made her a swear jar for the bus. Melanie loved alcohol and cigarettes. She thought Will was trying to oversell her on something he hadn't even pitched yet.

Evidently, numerous cancer charities had contacted her PR team, wanting Melanie to do campaigns and events. She thought it was a wonderful idea, but she wanted the team to vet them and make sure they were all legitimate before signing up.

When she got back to the dressing room, she found a bag of Red Vines as well as some gummy bears and a big bottle of Coca-Cola by the mirror.

She had an enormous crush on Daryl Dixon.

He had sat in bed with her that afternoon, allowing her to sleep beside him. He didn't even try anything like other men would. Even Adam admitted to liking him and appreciated how he treated her.

When they got back to the hotel, Melanie just wanted work on music with Adam. Their pretty little melody and what songs to consider for the acoustic Christmas album. Adam thought they could add the recording of their original song in with the Christmas album and just release it online and maybe include it live for the last few shows.

They even got on Amazon and ordered Christmas lights and a few decorations to add some ambience as they were recording. Put them in "the Christmas Spirit," as it were. Melanie had always loved Christmas, even though she, her mother and Granny didn't have much...they always made it special. Somewhere inside she still felt the magic of the season, like anything was possible.

Melanie managed to flesh out the lyrics to their original song, and Adam seemed impressed but mostly amused, "Fluffy will blush when he hears this."

She shook her head, "It's not completely about him...it's about the idea of someone...hope. I don't know how to explain it. When no one's really caught your attention in awhile and someone comes along..."

Adam put his guitar down and yawned, "I'm looking forward to being at home for a handful of days. Got anything special planned?"

Melanie shook her head, even though she totally did. There was the Emily surprise and then making dinner for a roadie she was completely smitten with, as well as recording a new single and an acoustic album in their home. She had talked Will into allowing them to set up equipment there as part of a compromise.

"I might have Daryl over for dinner one night...if that is okay with you? I know you're probably wanting to catch up with a few people in town."

Adam yawned again and smiled knowingly at her, "Of course. We have separate rooms there and more space...I was thinking maybe one night we could drop in at the Bluebird? Just you and me for old times sake."

Melanie smiled, "I'd love that."

The next morning, she and Adam packed everything up and made it to the lobby to meet the buses. It was going to be a 14 hour drive to Nashville, getting them home around eleven that evening. Melanie didn't sleep much the night before, she had a lot on her mind; cancer charities, Caitlyn, Karen, recording and what Daryl was doing...she knew he didn't sleep much either.

She had the candy he had bought her in her tote bag, and she sat in the hotel lobby not trying to look like she was waiting for him to appear. Melanie had written down the address to the condo and also her cell number. She knew that the road crew would be loading in for the show the next day, and she and Adam would just be recording. She had arranged for groceries to be delivered for the week so they could focus on the Christmas album.

Melanie thought it would be a nice break for both she and Daryl after working all day. He finally appeared with his bag, sleeveless as per usual. They met eyes quickly and Melanie asked Adam to watch her bags while she went to talk to him. Luckily Juliette and most of the road crew, with the exception of Bubba, had yet to make it down.

She flashed him a casual smile, "Hey."

Daryl just nodded, "Hey Red."

"I, uh, wanted to thank you. You're spoiling me."

He looked down, a little embarrassed, "Ain't nothin' big. Just...think ya deserve it."

Melanie handed him the folded piece of paper covertly , "This is my address and cell number. I was thinking dinner? When you're done loading in?"

Daryl put the paper in his back pocket non-chalantly, "Ya sure about this, Red?"

She smirked and nodded, "Fuckin' A. See ya in NashVegas, Dixon."

* * *

He managed to sleep a little in his tiny bunk on the way to Nashville. Mostly he just thought about Melanie. She had invited him to her house for dinner. The girl who set the Internet ablaze just the day before by singing a song with a sick teenage girl in her hospital bed and then calling her live from the stage that night.

The same girl who said he was spoiling her with his little gifts of convenience store candy and soda.

Daryl liked making Melanie smile.

He also liked having her body close to his and being able to kiss her.

He knew that by going to her home, he was opening himself up to something he'd never experienced. Daryl wasn't a virgin; he had been with women...just none he cared about. None he liked making smile and none he liked buying candy for. He had an ugly past. He had never been vulnerable.

Intimacy was the issue.

And Melanie was...something he wanted. Something he didn't think he deserved at all.

He didn't trust people. He had never let himself get close to anyone.

Daryl wanted to be close to her, but was terrified that he might run her off. That she would understand what he'd been through and would decide she didn't have time for his baggage.

It was uncharted territory, for sure.

But he was honest enough with himself to know he would have a very hard time trying to stay away from her. She burned so goddamn bright.

They rolled into their hotel in Nashville around midnight, and they next day they were loading into the venue...The Ryman, which from what he understood was a pretty big deal. It was a long day of work, but Daryl was thankful for the distraction...he was ate up with thoughts of her.

Will flagged him down and gave him a box containing a cell phone, it wasn't fancy...but he thought it would be good for him to have one while they were on the road, in case Bubba or anyone needed to get in touch with him on off days and etcetera. When he got back to the hotel, he charged it up and called Merle to give him the number.

Which he soon regretted.

"Well look at ya, lil' fancy pants. Saw that sweet lil' boss of yers on the tv last night. Seems like she's one of those bleedin' heart types. Everybody likes ta hoot and holler about that ass of hers, but her titties seem pretty nice. Tell Ol' Merle...she like ta show them off too?"

Daryl wanted to reach through the cell phone and throttle his brother within an inch of his life. He was always so crude.

"Shut up, Merle. Melanie is a good person and ya have no need ta talk ta about her like that. Is everythin' goin' okay with the house and the money?"

Merle sighed, as if he hated to admit it, "Yeah, it's all fine. Embarassin' as fuck havin' ta go ta that Pollyanna for money. Feel like I'm askin' for my allowance or some shit."

Daryl had some satisfaction knowing that at least that was going alright, "Well. Keep this number if ya need me. I gotta get goin.'"

Before his brother could say another word, he ended the call and found the piece of paper with Melanie's number and address. He looked at her graceful, feminine handwriting for a moment and smiled. He was about to call her cellphone with his.

Her voice answered lightly, "Hello?"

"Hey Red."

He could almost hear her smile, "Oh hey, Stranger...you at the hotel?"

"Yeah. Will got me a cell phone. I s'ppose I have ya ta thank for that."

She chuckled, "I mentioned it to Bubba, is all. You getting hungry?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm making my Granny's meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. Some cornbread and chocolate chip cookies, too."

"Ya made all that fer me?"

Melanie sighed a little, "Well, I can't claim the cookies. They came from the freezer section. But yeah...I just think you deserve it."

Daryl felt himself grow a bit shy as she used his own words on him. The girl knew how to stop him in his tracks, that was for damn sure.

"How about seven? We're finishing up recording here...you'll have to excuse the state of the living room...we have a bunch of equipment around. Just thought it would be easier than having to book studio time. "

"Sure, Red. I'll see ya then."

Melanie murmured a goodbye and Daryl sat for a moment, staring off into space. She cared enough about him to make a home cooked meal, not something he had been able to have in quite awhile, if ever. He showered and put on fresh clothes; jeans, a t-shirt and his beat up boots. Summer was finally dying down and the coolness was creeping in at night. Soon enough it would be October...he couldn't believe he'd been doing this for a month.

Before leaving the hotel, Daryl got directions from the front desk and found out she didn't live too far. She lived on someplace called Music Row...which of course suited her. He took in the scenery as he walked, realizing that Nashville would be a pretty interesting place to live. Not quite his small town in Georgia and not quite New York City...it was somewhere in between.

When he reached her building, the front desk called her to tell her Daryl had arrived. By the time he made it to her condo, she was waiting at the door.

"Hey there...have any trouble getting here?"

Daryl shook his head and looked down at her; Melanie was wearing beat up jeans and a snug, brown shirt that made her eyes look like dark, warm honey. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was unsurprisingly barefoot. He could see all of the light freckles across her nose and on her chest, and he felt a bit of a hitch in his lungs.

"I walked here. Not too far from the hotel."

Melanie smiled and waved him in, "Dinner's ready...Adam went to go visit some friends downtown. If I had to guess he won't be home until late...that group of guys can be some real hell raisers."

When he stepped in he noticed the condo was fancy, but it wasn't over the top enough to make him feel uncomfortable or out of place. Marble countertops and a nice big kitchen with a bar and stools instead of a table. The living area was lined in bookshelves holding trophies, vinyl records, photographs and books. Daryl noticed the Dolly Parton and Loretta Lynn posters as well as some of the Archie and Jughead art Melanie had mentioned. He also saw the old-fashioned jukebox in the corner amongst all the recording equipment.

Melanie bustled around the kitchen, getting down plates and making things ready to serve the food. Daryl stood with his hands in his jean pockets and asked, "How did yer recording go?"

She shrugged, "Okay I think. Laid down three Christmas carols and some of the guitar for the original song we wanna surprise release. Going to record all the way up til showtime tomorrow, I think. Want some bourbon?"

Daryl turned around and nodded, and decided to take a seat at the marble bar and watch her get dinner ready. She poured him three fingers worth over ice and walked it over to him. He had to admit to himself he could get used to watching her do the littlest things; pouring drinks, plating food...running around in those jeans that hugged her pert ass just so.

"Ya got a great view here."

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, you should see it when the sun goes down. All of downtown can be seen. I liked this building because of all the glass."

She poured herself a drink and then brought over the plates of food. Melanie walked around the bar and sat beside him and suddenly he felt ungainly. He wasn't refined like her, but she didn't seem to mind. The food was the good old comfort variety, and she had done a fine job. When he complimented her on it, Melanie just smiled.

"Got a few things I know how to make, I think this is the best of them. Granny taught me to cook in high school, before I dropped out. Mama was working doubles most nights and I had to fend for myself more often than not."

He liked it when she talked about her Mama and her Granny. A tenderness could be heard in her voice...affection. He'd never been loved like she had, and he envied it. Everyone that was supposed to have loved him had failed him, while her mother and grandmother had done damn near everything to bring her up well.

Once they were done eating, Melanie cleared the plates and topped off their drinks and he took a look at her bookshelves...which were mostly full of music, Archie comics and photos. Pictures of her and Adam, photos of little Melanie and her Mama, one with her in front of double wide trailer, playing guitar on a picnic table. One was a photo of her and Tim McGraw and he wondered just who else she had met?

"I'm just gonna leave the cookies on the counter. Help yourself whenever you're ready."

He nodded and continued to look, he was stuffed from dinner and hadn't eaten like that outside of a restaurant in years. Soon, she joined him in the living room and went over to the jukebox and made a selection before walking around the recording equipment and depositing herself on the couch with her drink.

"So...you got to see the Ryman today? Isn't it beautiful?"

Daryl looked at her on the couch and walked over, feeling the urge to be close again, "Yeah. Pretty special place from what I gather?"

Melanie nodded, "Used to be a church. It was the home of the Grand Ole Opry in the sixties and seventies. Makes everything sound so good. The acoustics are damn near perfect. It's like going to Mecca for country musicians and fans."

Daryl sat beside her, the music from the jukebox was emanating a sweet, mournful female voice. She took a long sip of bourbon and sat her glass down on the coffee table. Melanie took his glass and did the same thing before moving closer and kissing him. He could barely help himself, and took her face in his hands. Melanie was warm and soft and beautiful. She was a million times more than what he dreamed of for himself.

Melanie pulled away gently, a sly smile on her face that made her look like the cat who got the cream, "I've been wanting to do that for two full days."

Daryl felt like he might blush, and he didn't even know that feeling was possible. He tugged on the elastic holding her red hair back. It tumbled loose with one swift pull. He saw the look on her face and realized she was blushing...not something he would think possible, especially her of all people.

"Gettin' shy on me, Red?"

* * *

The intense wave of vulnerability rushed over her and she started to blush. Instead of answering him, she stood up and offered him her hand. Daryl stood up and she lead him into her bedroom, painted in cool grey-purples and matching bedding on her California king sized bed. She hit a switch in the room and the black out curtains moved into place over the floor to ceiling windows and the dim light from bedside lamps filed the room.

She shut and locked her bedroom door, and then snaked herself around him and kissed him seductively. His hands went from her face to her hair to her ass. Melanie loved his hands, they were rough and gentle all at once.

Between kisses, Daryl nearly growled, "Fuck. I want ya so bad, Red."

It pleased her beyond belief to hear that, because she wanted him just as badly. She pushed him back on her bed and rid herself of her jeans, revealing the red lace boy short style panties underneath. She heard his breath intake sharply and she crawled into bed with him and kissing him again.

"Red...there are things about me...that I keep hidden...and..."

Melanie shook her head, "There's nothing in this whole wide world that's gonna make me want you any less..."

"I ain't good at this...I'm afraid I'll fuck it all up like I do everythin' else."

Melanie held on to him for a minute and brushed his hair out of his eyes and just smiled. She didn't want to pressure him, and more than anything...she wanted him to trust her, "Well...it could be fun to move slow...if you're more comfortable that way...we can take the high school route."

He looked confused and Melanie just smiled and sat up, peeling off her t-shirt over her head, exposing the black lace bra she had chosen for the occasion.

Daryl's eyes bugged out a little, taking her all in, "Jesus girl."

She laid back down beside him and grinned, leading his hand to cup her breast, "I think this is second base, right?"

With a little groan, Daryl turned her beneath him. His wonderful, rough hands massaged her breasts over her bra and she felt his excitement at her hip as he trailed fevered kisses from her lips to her neck and to the delicate peep of her cleavage.

Her heart thudded in her chest...her body was primed and ready for him. She hadn't felt want like this in years.

* * *

Melanie was killing him, all warm and curvy. Her breasts were as just as much to holler about as her ass...but he'd never tell Merle that. Daryl kissed her collarbone and all the way to the place the blessed black bra met in the middle.

He liked the devilish grin on her full lips, her hands were tangling in his hair and she was practically purring at his touch. Daryl's right hand wandered to her back, pulling at the hooks that held her bra together. When he finally freed her of it, he took one look at her full, pink tipped breasts and groaned, "Jesus fuckin' Christ, Red."

Melanie grabbed him by the t-shirt collar and said with a giggle, "Get back down here."

She kissed him, opening her mouth to give him full access. His hands teased her breasts, pushing them together and his thumbs played at her hardened nipples. Melanie moaned against his mouth and her hips began to grind against his. Daryl's mouth trailed kisses to where his hands were, lavishing her soft breasts with nips and licks here and there.

She pulled him back up to her, nearly panting. He'd never seen anything so fierce and sexy in his life. Melanie led his left hand to the warm and wet place between her thighs.

"Third base."

He stroked her gently over her panties as they made out ferociously. Daryl pulled back and watched as he teased her into a tizzy; her chest flushed pink and she bucked and squirmed against him. Melanie's hands clawed into his shoulder as she came; her whole body trembling from the rush. Daryl leaned in and kissed her temple, "That was so fuckin' hot."

Melanie just smiled and her hand brushed idly over the bulge in his jeans, "Want me to return the favor?"

Daryl shook his head, "I can take care of it."

She stroked him again and he let out a ragged gasp, "What's the fun in that?"

* * *

Melanie felt brazen, she had this beautiful man in her bed and all she wanted was to make him feel as good as he had just made her feel. He made her feel beautiful and valued and delicate.

She pressed her naked torso close to his and her hand worked at his belt and unzipped his jeans. When she snaked her hand inside, she was wickedly delighted to find he wasn't wearing anything beneath them. He was hard and thick in her hand and she stroked him gently, soon his hands were at her breasts and Melanie met her eyes with his own. She enjoyed watching him react to her and making him feel good.

Melanie wanted Daryl Dixon. All of him. Not just his body, but his trust. She wanted him to trust her. Let her in.

Soon he trembled against her, she felt his heart beating quickly and his breathing trying to return to normal, he mumbled gently against her neck, "Yer gonna be the end of me, Red."

Melanie smiled and kissed him firmly on his lips, "You go and clean up. I'll get the cookies and the bourbon. Bathroom is right through that door."

She pointed to the corner of her bedroom and she stood up and put on her little terry cloth bathrobe and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Daryl washed his hands and took a look at his own face in the mirror. He could hardly believe that someone like him had just had an experience like that with Melanie McCall. He caught a glimpse of a bottle of perfume on the counter and he picked it up to smell it. There it was...the sunshine and citrus; but he realized the warmth came solely from her.

When he walked out into the bedroom, Melanie was sitting in bed wearing a bathrobe; her legs naked. She had brought a tray with a plate of cookies, their glasses with fresh ice and the bottle of bourbon. Melanie pointed at his feet, "Take off your shoes and stay awhile. Come on."

Once again, Daryl could hardly say no to her. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes, propping himself up on a pillow beside her. Melanie's cheeks were pink and she just smiled and handed him his glass.

Daryl felt the worry creep back in. He was a broken man. Unlovable. But every inch of his broken body wanted Melanie very, very badly.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) next up: more Mellie and Daryl pillow talk, the Bluebird, Emily and Adam, Juliet has an inkling and Melanie releases her new song.

Thank you all so much for all of the reads, favorites, follows and lovely reviews. If you are so inclined...please check out my other stories "Wallflower" and "Simple Twists of Fate." I love hearing from you all so I would be thrilled if ya'll drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing/what you think ;)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: TheFaceOfAlison (Aw! Thank you. I'm so glad you like that chapter! Cancer is so close to Mellie and my heart. There are so many Caitlyn's and Karen's and Chayla's in the world. And music is such a positive force. I'm so glad you get some down time! It's so important...and I'm hoping that means you will be updating your story I love so much!), Celia Azul (Your words truly touched me! I'm so glad you love this story and like my writing so much. It means the world to me. I love to write. I love my characters. I'm glad it comes through!), CLTex (I'm so glad you love Mellie. Thank you! She and Anna and Thea hold parts of my heart), Jean F (Aw! So glad you like! But once Daryl gets his fire set by Melanie...he will be protective of her even more. I'm super excited to write about Adam and Emily, it will be so cute. And good ol' Juliet will start to realize and try to make it blow up ...also trying to move her own career forward), Miss Teller-Ortiz-Dixon (I'm so humbled Melanie and the last chapter made you feel something. I'm also so humbled over the kind things you say about me as a writer. Thank you! Hope to hear from you soon!), EvilPipeDreamer (I love that about Melanie. She wants so badly to make him feel cared for and wanted and not broken. He in turn will give his all for her. I'm so glad you think they are good together...and Juliet...every story needs a good foil), ProcrastinatingPyro (thank you for reading both! I just couldn't quit Mel and Daryl yet. It's been fun to write them in "the real world") and 0netflixme0 (thank you! And here you go!).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Melanie liked having him in her bed, even if it was just to drink bourbon and share some chocolate chip cookies.

She wanted to take it so much further, but was willing to take her time. Melanie felt something for Daryl she hadn't felt in a very long time; hope and some sort of kinship...something that went beyond all the clothes tearing and one night stands she had been unfortunate enough to experience.

He seemed to be worried that she was going to realize he wasn't good enough for her; but he didn't know what she saw in him. Daryl was a man with bad boy looks and a certain roughness; but with an incredible gentle streak and a sweet soul.

She thought he was wonderful beyond measure. But she had to reel herself in. Leading with emotions always got her into trouble and Melanie most definitely didn't want to spook him.

They sat side by side in her bed, her hip touching his and their hands brushing occasionally. Melanie liked to brush the hair out of his eyes; she couldn't help but feel affectionate towards him.

Melanie took a bite of cookie and smiled, "I think Adam and I might drop into The Bluebird while we are in town. Play our new song."

Daryl seemed to recognize the name, "Ain't that the place ya'll got the idea for yer big song?"

She nodded, "Yep. Open mic nights. We lived for it. Met the label guys there...saw something in us. I am curious to see what people think of the new song. It's Adam's melody, I've been working on the words. It's almost fully realized."

"What's it called?"

Melanie felt herself clam up a little...if she told him the title, he'd know what it was about. So she shrugged lightly and told a fib, "Doesn't really have one yet. Maybe it will before we play it there. I was thinking...would you want to go? See The Bluebird?"

"Ya want me there?"

She nodded and felt herself smile at him affectionately, "Yeah. I do."

He looked stunned, "What if someone...ya know, found out about us?"

Melanie shrugged, she enjoyed their little bubble, but she didn't think people finding out would be catastrophic, "I mean...I don't mind. I'm sure the press would look into you. We might get stories written or pictures taken...but I'm not too worried. Why...you embarrassed of me or something?"

Daryl laughed lowly, "I'd think it's the other way 'round."

She put her glass on the tray and she took his face in her hands, "You don't see what I see. I think you'd be surprised about all the wonderful things I think about you. I like you a whole lot, Daryl Dixon. Besides...you'd just be coming to see us play...it's not like we're gonna make out in front of everyone, unless you want to."

He smirked, but she detected a hint of sadness behind it, "Red...I...ain't good at this at all. I ain't good enough for ya."

Melanie shook her head, "I'm not good at this either, but I know what's good enough for me. And I like you. You like me, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I do."

She smiled, "Then why wouldn't we try this? There's avery obvious something between us, and we catch on like wildfire. We can go slow. I'll follow your lead."

Something in her speech must've worked, because he leaned in and kissed her fiercely. Daryl's hand snuck into her robe and just as she was about to rid herself of it; she heard Adam drunkenly call from the living room, "Mels! It came!"

Melanie froze, "You're about to see something that is about as rare as a unicorn. Drunk Adam."

"That bad?"

She shook her head and got up and dressed, "It takes a lot for this to happen. Lord knows what he had to consume. He is the happiest drunk ever. It's adorable. I've seen it maybe twice."

When they walked out of her bedroom, they saw Adam trying to string Christmas lights on the bookshelves. Now she understood what he meant by "It came." Their order from Amazon made it, and her creative partner was stoked.

"Hey Adam. I didn't know you'd be home so soon."

Adam turned around, a huge smile on his face and his dimples fully exposed, "Come on...you and Fluffy should help me decorate. So we can be all jolly and shit tomorrow while we record."

Melanie's mouth dropped open when he said "Fluffy" and she looked at Daryl and his expression was concerned, "Who's Fluffy?"

She shrugged haplessly and then went to help Adam.

* * *

Daryl didn't mind helping decorate their condo for Christmas about two and a half months early. His life had been as such that he'd never decorated anything for Christmas before; go figure that this wild redhead would rope him into doing it while it was still warm outside.

Her affection for Adam was evident. She spoke to him sweetly and stopped him from attempting anything stupid while he was drunk. He imagined this was how a big sister would've acted. When the lights were hung and plugged in, Melanie arranged a miniature silver Christmas tree in the corner and she and Adam sat on the couch to take it all in.

For a moment, he felt like he was a part of something...something like a family.

Melanie looked up at him for a moment and her features softened as she reached for his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her on the couch. He couldn't stop looking at her under the Christmas lights, he finally understood the saying "like a kid at Christmas."

She looked hopeful...like magic was real.

He still had no idea why she wanted anything to do with him. She could have anybody...absolutely, positively anyone; but she wanted him to come to The Bluebird to hear her new song...she wanted him to kiss her and touch her and spend time with her.

It kind of blew him away, as most of his life everyone had told him he was worth nothing; but Melanie said she thought wonderful things about him. What she found wonderful, he hadn't a clue.

The three of them sat on the couch just looking at the lights, Adam put his head on Melanie's shoulder and Daryl felt the slightest tinge of jealousy. She in turn pressed her cheek to the top of his head and smiled, "Just think. Our Christmas album will be part of people's celebrations this year."

Adam chuckled, "My family will probably play it starting on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah. Your family is way too fucking functional, Adam. It's weird."

Daryl found himself smiling at their conversation, despite the jealousy of Melanie's affection towards Adam. It also helped that she reached for Daryl's hand with her own and squeezed it.

Soon Adam had passed out on the couch and Melanie turned to him, "Do you like Christmas?"

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't never really celebrated it."

"Thanksgiving?"

He just shook his head and Melanie flashed a small smile, "Well...we'll have to celebrate on the road. It's a hard time of year for me...I love the holidays, but miss my Mama and Granny something awful. Being with the band and the crew usually makes it easier. Sometimes I get roped into going to Adam's sister's house and they are the Beaver Cleaver types. They take photos in matching pajamas and send them as Christmas cards. It's so fucking weird."

Daryl smiled at her cursing, he found it oddly attractive. He also liked how "normal" families made her feel weird, it comforted him to know he wasn't the only one that this happened to. But that is where the line was drawn, because her family, even though poor, had actually celebrated the holidays. Closest he had ever gotten was when Merle had snuck them into the movies and bought him popcorn one Thanksgiving. He couldn't have been more than thirteen.

The thought of the holidays with Melanie around didn't sound half bad, though.

She was still holding his hand when he turned to her, "Thinkin' I should be goin', Red. Bubba's prolly wonderin' where I am."

Melanie looked a little hopeful, "I wish you would stay. We could get breakfast in the morning."

Daryl couldn't stop himself from touching her and tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. He could think of few things that sounded more appealing than spending the night beside Melanie and her warm little body. He wondered how he'd sleep if he was going to wake up next to her in the morning?

"I can't think of anythin' I'd like more. But I know ya gotta lot to do tomorrow...recordin' and the show and all."

She nodded, "Well, there's always the day after...I'm thinking that's when we'll head to The Bluebird."

Melanie eased out from beside Adam and walked him to the door. Daryl found it very hard to say goodbye to her. She smiled up at him hopefully and questioned, "See you tomorrow?"

Daryl nodded, "Ya know it, Red."

She leaned in and kissed him lightly and all he wanted to do was push her against the entrance way wall and undress her again, but he knew this had to be enough for the night if he was ever going to make it back to the hotel. After a murmured goodnight, Daryl found himself out on the Nashville streets, his hands itching to touch her soft skin again.

* * *

The next day, Melanie and Adam worked on three more Christmas songs and tweaked the original song a little before laying down Melanie's vocal. She thought it was going well and was pleased with their song choices so far. They also worked on the two covers they wanted to play for the Nashville show; both of which she wondered lead Adam on to Emily's appearance. She used to sit in with them on "Long Time Gone" and "Callin' Baton Rouge" back in their bar band days.

But to be honest, Adam was too busy apologizing to her about the night before and drunkenly decorating the living room. He seemed embarrassed to have called Daryl "Fluffy" to his face, too.

"After all the times you've had to scrape me up off the floor, you shouldn't have to apologize. Unlike me, you are a cheerful drunk and rather low maintenance. As for Daryl, he only asked who "Fluffy" was and I shrugged. That's as far as it went."

Adam sighed as they climbed into the vehicle that was taking them to the Ryman for sound check and dinner before the show, "I should've known better to drink moonshine."

Melanie smiled and shrugged, "You know what they say...'When in Rome.'"

"So did you and Fluffy...get down to brass tacks?"

Melanie raised an eyebrow at her friend as the car started moving, "That's a terrible euphemism. But no...I'm taking my time with this one."

Adam nudged her arm with his elbow, "Wow. This is more serious than I thought."

She laughed lightly and they pulled up to the Ryman; she always had a sense of awe about that place. It was so embedded with music history...in particular country music. It was like going to church...almost literally because of the pews they still used for seating and the stained glass in the windows.

Melanie also loved the backstage area, the walls covered with old photos of country musicians...gods amongst men. It was there that she ran into Emily who was wearing the backstage laminate she made Will secure. Emily had always been gorgeous, glossy black hair and green eyed with a huge, bright smile.

She hugged Melanie from the get go, "I haven't seen you in forever! How is the tour going?"

Melanie shrugged, "Great actually. Started dragging about August and then picked up again with the covers and writing a new song. Breaks up the monotony...how about you? How was touring with ol' Gunpowder and Lead?"

Emily followed Melanie into her dressing room and laughed, "Miranda is good. She puts one on hell of a show and it was a fun tour. So...Adam around?"

Melanie sat her guitar case down and her bag, "Uh yeah, he is but I wanted to talk to you he doesn't know you're..."

Just before she could finish, Adam walked in.

"Boss lady, they're wanting us for sound-"

He caught sight of Emily and bumbled with his guitar case, his brown eyes going wide, "Emily?"

Melanie knew then and there she might get strangled in the night for this stunt, but the look on his face in that moment was enough to be worth it.

Emily smiled and gave Adam a big bear hug, "Melanie was just telling me you didn't know...but she asked me to sit in tonight and the next show...Miranda's tour ended a week ago and I'm home for a bit, so I jumped on it."

Adam smiled in a shell shocked sort of way and turned to look at Melanie. She stifled a laugh with her hand, "Surprise! Just like old times...right?"

He nodded, "Yeah...wow...this is great."

They all walked to sound check together and she could tell she was going to get ripped a new one whenever they were finally alone. It was nice having Emily sit in, she had half a mind to ask Will to add Emily for back-up singing as well as playing the fiddle. They'd have to mix up their arrangements...but she thought the better of it and made a mental note to ask her on the next tour instead of Juliet.

She didn't know if Adam could handle it, though.

When Emily was around Adam ceased to be the gregarious, truth-telling teddy bear and leaned more towards to the foot-in-mouth, sweaty nerd. It was weird and adorable all at once.

While they were walking down the hall after soundcheck towards the catering area, she felt someone grab her by the wrist. When she turned around Juliet was looking at her with large, hurt eyes, "What is she doing here? Am I being replaced?"

Melanie shook her head, "Jules...I'm doing this for Adam. He's had a thing for Emily for years. She was touring with Miranda Lambert and ended up in Nashville at the same time we are. It's just for fun. Calm down."

Juliet did not look comforted, instead she followed Melanie down the hall in tears, "I've gotten so paranoid . Cheese and rice. First Daryl and now this."

Melanie stopped in her tracks and put her hands on Juliet's shoulders, "Maybe you should let that go. I don't think he's interested. Just relax, have fun on the tour and sing your ass off. Everything is fine."

"But that's just it...nobody has ever turned this down before."

Juliet motioned from her head to her feet, indicating her whole body. Melanie felt like laughing and instead sighed, "You can't be everybody's cup of tea. Maybe he has different tastes...doesn't mean you aren't beautiful and talented. Come on. We're in Nashville. Let's have fun."

Juliet nodded, but still looked upset. When they got to the catering area, Adam and Emily were chatting with Rob and his fiancée Shannon, who looked overjoyed to be face to face with her future husband instead of on the phone or on video. They all sat together with their food, and midway through, Melanie saw the person she'd been wanting to see all goddamn day.

Daryl walked in with Bubba and a handful of other roadies, looking like they were having a good time. When he met her eyes with his sleepy ones, Melanie felt her brain go a little soft and her heart started thudding in her ears.

Boy, did he ever have her number. She could not wait to get her hands on him again.

She flashed him a secret smile and reminded herself to find him after the show. Maybe they could get a drink?

After dinner, while she was in hair and make-up, Adam stomped in and looked to be somewhere between upset and giddy.

"Melanie Jean McCall!"

She almost cackled in response...had he somehow morphed into her Granny? Because she was the only one who used that trick when Melanie got in trouble.

"Yes Adam?"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

Melanie asked her stylist for a minute and sighed, "I thought you'd like to see her. I thought it would be fun."

Adam paced, he wasn't angry...mostly anxious, "I do like seeing her. I like seeing her a lot...but you could have told me."

She shook her head, "If I told you, you wouldn't have wanted me to do it."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. Melanie thought he was going to argue with her, but instead he just sighed, "Yeah...you're right."

Melanie stood up from the stylist's chair and took Adam by the shoulders, "Hey. I want you to be happy. And you are crazy about Emily. You pushed me and look what's happening. This is me pushing you."

Adam hung his head, "I'm just...such a spazz around her."

"If it makes you feel any better...you spazz adorably."

He laughed a little and hugged her to him, "I don't know what I'd do without ya, Mels."

She almost burst into tears. Adam was just about the only family she had, and she loved him fiercely, "Just be cool. Have fun. Invite her out for drinks, tell her about The Bluebird."

* * *

Daryl thought Melanie sounded great with the fiddle player Emily, the cover they played that night was a rousing success; and was about leaving small town life behind to pursue dreams in Nashville. Right after Melanie had left her dressing room, he sneaked in to drop off the box of Swedish Fish and bottle of Coca-Cola he'd bought at the corner gas station after dinner.

As he shut the door behind him, he ran into the small figure of Juliet, "Oh geez! I'm sorry...I'm running late!"

Daryl just nodded and followed her towards the auditorium, where he was planning to watch the show from the sound board. Melanie wore a sparkling pink mini-dress with her white boots and her long, red hair in a high, bouncy ponytail.

Part of him couldn't believe he had seen most of what she looked like under those fancy clothes. It still didn't feel possible.

Since the second Nashville show was two days away, the road crew had to do very little by way of packing up. It was nice. Just as they got back to the hotel, his cell phone rang.

It was Melanie.

He walked into the bathroom, so he could have a bit of privacy and shut the door so Bubba wouldn't hear, "Hey Red."

"Hey! I've encouraged Adam to take Emily out for the evening and I am left with this condo to myself. Do you have plans?"

"Nah."

"Good, 'cause I'm making margaritas. See you in a few?"

Daryl couldn't say no to her, even if he wanted to. So he agreed and told Bubba he was headed out to meet a friend and to call him on his cell if he needed him. He walked to Melanie and Adam's building and once again gave his name to the front desk and they called Melanie to tell her he had arrived.

She greeted him at the door in a grey tank top and a pair of striped pajama pants. Melanie had washed all the stage make up off and all of those freckles could be seen. She pulled him inside by his t-shirt and shut the door behind them.

He followed her into the kitchen where she had set up shop to make margaritas; limes, tequila, glasses with salted rims were all ready at her disposal. She hit the button on the blender and it sprung to life and then she poured them each a glass.

Daryl didn't tell her he thought margaritas were a bit girly, and instead accepted the glass with a small "thanks."

He watched as she pulled herself up to sit on the kitchen counter; her shapely legs dangling above the floor.

"I'm glad you came over. It's easier for Adam to go out by himself and do things. It's a little harder for me in Nashville, even though I love it here. I just can't go out without getting asked for autographs and pictures...even though I love doing that stuff, too."

He realized in that moment how isolating fame could be for her. How much easier it is for Adam to go out and blend in. She'd probably have to wear a disguise or something.

"Ya'll sounded really good tonight. I liked Emily's voice with yours."

Melanie sipped her drink, "Yeah, she sings on the album. I wanted her to tour with us, but she signed up with another band first. I thought Juliet was going to have a fit when she saw her. It's always been a point of contention that she wasn't first choice."

Daryl nodded, that sounded about right, "So Adam has a thing for her?"

Melanie laughed into her margarita, "Understatement. He's crazy about her. Has been for years. My loud, sarcastic best friend gets reduced to incoherent sentences when she's around. He didn't know I contacted her...he was somewhere between thrilled and angry...but he is out with her now so that's good...by the way, thanks for the candy and soda...again."

She put her drink beside her on the counter and reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Daryl put his drink on the counter, too...right before taking her face in his hands.

Melanie leaned her forehead against his and smiled, "It's hard...this looking and no touching all day."

He nodded, "I know that's right."

She smiled lightly, "Wanna finish these drinks and go to the bedroom?""

Daryl felt the excitement in his belly, "Hell yeah."

They threw back the rest of their margaritas quickly and he picked her up off the counter and carried her to her room. Melanie giggled girlishly and it only intensified the feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Daryl dropped Melanie on the bed and shut the door, kicking off his boots in the process. Once he got to the bed, Melanie had already rid herself of her tank top and pajama pants; leaving only a pale pink bra and matching panties.

He kissed her hungrily and his hands went straight to her breasts, the straps of her bra slid down around her shoulders. She was so soft and feminine; he had to see all of her. Daryl's hands worked at the clasps of her bra and soon it was on the floor. His finger caught the side of her panties at the hip and gently slid them off all the way to her feet.

There was Melanie McCall in all of her pale, soft and freckled glory.

"Jesus Christ, Red."

She merely smiled and pulled him back down to her, kissing him with full on want, biting his lower lip softly. She drove him so wild he didn't know what to do with himself. Soon he heard her plead, "Daryl...please. Let me see you. I want to see you, too."

* * *

Melanie felt him freeze and look away from her. She was naked beneath him and wanted him badly.

"Red...it ain't ever been this way for me before."

She shook her head, "What do you mean?"

He hung his head, "There ain't been many women...and the ones there were...I was drunk...and wearin' clothes..."

It hit Melanie then that sex wasn't the issue. He wasn't good at intimacy. She ran her hands through is hair and nodded, "Hey...I don't care about any of that. I'm none of those other women. I want you to trust me, Daryl. I want that more than sex...we can go slow. Okay?"

He nodded, but still wasn't looking at her. Melanie pulled him down beside her and they laid forehead to forehead. She pulled him closer, pressing herself against him. Daryl buried his face in her neck, she felt his breath warm there. He was worried, she could tell.

She smiled a little, "So, you've got me totally naked...you sure there's nothing you wanna do with me?"

Melanie felt him laugh a little and look up, "That's just it, Red. I wanna do everythin' with ya. I'm just gonna fuck it all up like I do everythin' else."

"You can't thinks like that. There hasn't been one way you've touched me I haven't thoroughly enjoyed...it's all been amazing. So...maybe...would you let me try undressing you?"

Daryl shrugged and didn't look too confident, "I mean, ya can try."

She stood and reached for him, pulling him up to stand with her. Melanie merely smiled and ran her hands along his shoulders, making his jacket hit the floor. She felt like she was opening a Christmas gift, but reminded herself to temper her reaction at whatever it may be that he felt ashamed of. No matter how bad it was...she had to keep her poker face on.

Next, Melanie helped him with his t-shirt up over his head; leaving only his undershirt and jeans. She took a moment to run her hands up and down the lean, firm muscles in his arms. If only he knew how much he resembled one of the heroes in her romance novels...but that would probably make him turn shy if she said that out loud.

She played at the hem of the undershirt, resisting the urge to just tear it off of him. Melanie smiled faintly and noticed he wasn't looking at her. When she finally rid him of it, she prepared herself for what she might find. His chest was perfect, he had tattoos here and there and she wanted to trace them with her fingers.

Melanie began to circle around him, her hands dancing over his skin. As she walked to see his back...it registered at what she was looking at.

Scars.

Jagged and criss crossed scars on his back.

Someone had done this to him...someone had hurt him.

It angered her more than anything knowing these scars had marked him; they were physical reminders that he wasn't good enough. She wanted to throttle whoever had done this.

Why would anyone do this?

She moved back in front of him and pressed herself against him; torso to torso. She smiled knowingly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He seemed surprised and his hands went to her waist and then to her ass.

* * *

Daryl waited for it, the shock and the pity over his scars. He was expecting a gasp or questions...but they never came. Instead, Melanie just stood in front of him and took him in her arms. He realized then just how much he liked being skin to skin with her. Melanie leaned in to kiss him and began working at his belt buckle.

When his jeans hit the floor, they were both as naked as the day they were born.

He pushed her back down on the bed, and their hands searched each other eagerly. Melanie whispered to him, "We can play this out a little more if you like..."

Daryl grunted in approval and captured her mouth with his roughly. Anything that could teach him more about what she likes was welcome. She lead his right hand from her breast to the warmth between her legs, allowing him to tease her and explore the sensitive folds before sliding a finger in slowly.

Melanie gasped with pleasure and writhed a little at his touch. Her chest flushed and soon she was grinding against his hand, making noises he didn't recognize, but that he couldn't get enough of.

She came hard and with a shudder, Melanie laid there for a moment and he kissed her collar bone and rested his head between her breasts and listened as her heartbeat slowed down from the tizzy he had wound her up in.

Daryl found a bit of satisfaction that he, the lowly redneck, had made her feel that way. Melanie caught her breath and kissed the top of his head, slowly reversing their positions so she was on top of him.

"Ya got me so riled up, Red."

She just smiled, amusement hinted at her lips, "I know."

* * *

Melanie kissed his lips and then trailed kisses down his chest, to his stomach and finally taking his erection in her soft hand, stroking him until his mind went completely, and blissfully blank. When she took him in her mouth, he almost lost it then and there. Her tongue worked as her head bobbed up and down, over and over. Daryl's hands tangled in her mess of red hair and he climaxed with a groan not too much longer.

She slid off the bed silently, enjoying seeing him trying to catch his breath. She went to rinse her mouth out in the bathroom and caught a look at herself in the mirror; pink cheeked and flushed...happy. After cleaning up, she walked back into the bedroom and saw Daryl still splayed on the bed.

Melanie slid in beside him after dimming the lights a little and pulling back two of the curtains so downtown Nashville could be seen. Daryl pulled her against him, her back against his chest. She smiled to herself and asked quietly, "So...what should we do now?"

He chuckled lowly, "Shit, ya just wore me out."

She turned around and rested forehead to forehead with him, her arms wrapping around him. Melanie felt the slightly raised scars beneath her hands and suddenly went heartbroken. Was this all that was holding him back? She could care less on the physical level, because she found him incredibly sexy. But on the emotional level...she wanted to ask...she wanted to know why someone did this? Was he a kid when it happened?

The thought of someone hurting him, possibly someone who was supposed to love him, made her pull him closer.

If he wanted to tell her, she would listen and comfort him. But until then, she was just going to accept him completely.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come! Up next: The Internet is a buzz with Melanie McCall's mystery man...The Bluebird...Daryl hears Melanie's new song and more sexy times.

Thank you all so much for the reads, the reviews and the follows! I have the most wonderful readers in the world! Please drop me a line and let me know how it's going, what you think or how I am doing! I'd love to hear from you all :)

Super special shout outs to: CLTex (I'm so glad you love Mellie and Daryl. They are very close to my heart. I've been a bit lost in them lately, I need to update Anna and Rick and then the Thea triangle next. Thank you for being a lovely reader!), Jean F (She is a meat and potatoes girl herself. All whiskey and sweet tooth, too. Juliet got an inkling this chapter if you caught it. Tensions will rise and hit a boiling point soon, forcing Mellie's hand. Ah, Merle will be kicking up a bit of shit soon. I'm so glad you love Melanie. She leads with what her Mama would want her to do and I love that about her. Thank you for all the love!), Celia Azul (I'm so glad you love Adam. I'm happy to write for him fully realized. I hated killing him in the original story but it was important for Mel's apocalypse growth. The Bluebird Is going to be great. Daryl will hear he new song and realize a little what she feels for him...and then He, Emily, Adam and Mel will hit the town), 0netflixme0 (Here it is! Can't wait to see what you think! ;), and Miss Teller-Ortiz-Dixon (Merle will cause some trouble down the line and will finally meet Mellie. Juliet is going to become a rival in more ways than one. Adam and Daryl will spend some time together in the next chapter, yay for bromance! Thank you for loving my stories! It is so appreciated!)

Thanks and *SO* much love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Daryl napped beside Melanie and woke up in the wee hours of the morning in her bedroom. His mind flashed back to the activities that got him there in the first place. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feel of her body next to his, or the feel of them being skin to skin.

He knew he'd get an earful from Bubba about being out all night, and probably would be teased mercilessly with the speculation that it was in fact a female that kept him out.

Melanie stirred and her hazel eyes looked at him sleepily; she cuddled closer to him and nuzzled at his neck, "Trouble sleeping?"

Daryl shook his head, the short time he'd napped beside her had been the best sleep he could remember, "Nah. But I should be gettin' back, dontcha think?"

She shook her red head, "Please stay."

He felt a satisfied smirk pull at his lips, knowing she wanted him to remain beside her. Daryl kissed her forehead gently and cupped her face with his hands. Men like him were not supposed to have such beauty in his grasp, but somehow...here he was.

Melanie sighed fitfully, "I'll still see you though...for The Bluebird, right?"

Daryl nodded, "Hell yeah. Can't wait to hear yer new song."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and he got up to dress. He felt her eyes on him in the darkness; he wondered if she would ask about his scars? Daryl convinced her to stay in bed, that he would lock the door behind him.

Melanie sat up, pulling the comforter up around her. He liked her messy bed head and bare, faintly freckled shoulders. Both of those things made it harder for him to make himself go back to the hotel. Melanie just smiled a little, "I'll let you know what time we're getting there. It's pretty tight seating, but I will make sure you're on the list for the show."

Daryl nodded and murmured goodnight and walking out into the darkened condo, where he found Adam in the living room with his guitar and a notebook. Adam just about jumped out of his skin seeing Daryl appear.

"Jesus, man. I didn't know you were here. Headed out?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Told Red-er, Melanie I'd show myself out. How long have ya been home?"

Adam sighed and sat his guitar on the stand nearby, "About an hour. Went to dinner with a friend, then caught up with some of my music row buddies."

"Emily?"

Adam sighed again, "Yeah...Emily. I get so goddamn nervous around her. Mel knows that. I was thankful she couldn't come tour with us, because I made such an idiot of myself constantly. I don't know what it is about her that does it."

Part of Daryl was reassured by the fact that someone so fun and warm as Adam got nervous around certain pretty girls, too. Even though, Daryl thought he had no reason to, "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow...Melanie wants me ta come ta The Bluebird."

Adam suddenly smiled, "Wow."

He felt confused, "Why 'wow'?"

"This new song's pretty personal, lyrically, for Mel. It started as my melody, which it often does...and she elaborates and makes it her own. I think you're gonna like it."

Daryl wasn't sure what all of that meant, but he knew that he liked all of Melanie's songs, so it probably wouldn't be far from the truth. He nodded, giving the effect that he understood, and said his goodbyes.

As he made his way to the hotel, he realized the city was still very much alive. He could hear music tumbling out of the downtown area. Somewhere along the way, self doubt crept in. He was worried he'd mess this good thing up, just like he had always done. He was worried that his terrible genes would rear their ugly head.

There was no way in the world he could see himself being good for Melanie McCall. She was beautiful, talented, affectionate and fun. Daryl was backwards and rednecked and carried too much baggage...some of it was physically represented.

Daryl tried to shake it off, and warred with the sounds of Merle's crude voice in his brain. He couldn't imagine what he'd say to or about Melanie if he ever got a chance to meet her. Daryl was silently praying that day wouldn't come for awhile...if at all.

When he got back to the hotel room, Bubba was out and snoring. He was a little relieved and got into bed where he laid awake for another hour, thinking about Melanie and her red hair and the smell of sunshine and just how much he didn't deserve her. Soon she would figure it out, soon she'd understand just how broken he was.

There was no way she wouldn't.

* * *

Melanie and Adam started work relatively early, knowing they'd be dropping in at The Bluebird and hopefully some time on the town. She laid down vocals for their new single and also two songs for the Christmas album, "O Little Town of Bethlehem"'and "Silver Bells." The first was her Mama's favorite and the second happened to be Adam's...she liked the personal connections of the songs they had chosen.

She was a little nervous about Daryl hearing the new song. She'd never written anything slightly romantic for anyone real before. All the other songs had been about someone imaginary; generalized...but she was proud of it, and thought it could be a big hit. The melody alone was enough, Adam had the most amazing talent that way.

And Melanie also thought that maybe Daryl needed it...her words failed her but her music...she wore her heart on her sleeve in that respect. If she was ever going to adequately tell him how she felt, this would be like opening up her chest and physically showing him the inner-workings of her being.

She had the feeling that no one had cared for him the way they should have, and that his sweet soul had prevailed despite their failings. Melanie wanted him to give her a chance to show him his worth...and how she felt about him.

Part of her worried that he spooked easy; that her rather big feelings would scare the shit out of him.

Adam had contacted The Bluebird, and the local acts that were preforming at nine that night "in the round" were thrilled to have Melanie and Adam sit in for a few songs and debuting their new single. As the Cafe only held ninety people, Melanie reserved spots for Will, Emily and Daryl. Rob was taking time wedding planning with Shannon and there was an odd radio silence coming from Juliet's end, saying she was busy but she would be at soundcheck the next day.

As they were wrapping up recording with some of studio guys, Melanie got two phone calls and a text from Will.

"SEE THIS?"

Attached was a link to a gossip site, with a headline that read, "Melanie McCall's Mystery Man?"

Shit.

While most of it was just speculation and no real direction pointing to Daryl, there was talk of a man being seen leaving her building in Nashville with a tour "insider" giving some information about seeing someone sneaking in and out of her dressing room.

While it was vague, it worried her. She didn't want to run Daryl off...or have anyone else do it for her.

She called Will after she read it and while he wasn't angry, he certainly wasn't pleased, "I'm not asking you to live like a monk, Mellie. But we have a good thing going here. You have a right to some semblance of privacy...but you know the realities of this. Just for the sake of spin control...is there someone?"

Melanie sighed, knowing that Will would do his best to keep anything she said out of the press and keep it as under wraps as he could, "Yeah. But it's new. Nothing I want public yet."

It was Will's turn to sigh, "Someone on the tour?"

"Does it matter?"

"Melanie...you know I hate asking you these things. I'll do my best to spin it if it blows up any further. Right now it's just one gossip site. I'll keep an eye on it...you do your part, okay?"

That was Will's way of saying "lay low and try to keep it in your pants."

She was pretty sure all of that would backfire once Will saw Daryl at The Bluebird and heard the new song, but Melanie didn't really care. Once they were done for the day, she called Daryl and decided to let him know about...everything.

"Hey Red."

She had told Adam at the beginning she didn't mind the nickname Daryl had given her. Melanie came to realize it filled her with warmth when she heard it, and she liked it...a lot.

"Hey...I uh, wanted to tell you that I got you a seat with Emily and Will for tonight. It starts at nine, but we aren't appearing til later. The artists performing tonight are being nice enough to let us drop in on their set."

"Alright. Sounds good."

Melanie hesitated a bit, but continued, "There's something else...some dumb internet gossip site published an article saying that I have a new 'mystery man.' It's all pretty vague, but I guess I wanted to tell you in case...you don't want to be a part of all of that and I understand..."

Daryl spoke up, "I appreciate the head's up, Red. I but think it's gonna be pretty damn hard to stay away from ya."

She felt her cheeks flush hot, "Will is going to figure it out when he sees you, but I don't care, he is the man that will keep what he can private for us. But...I'm all in, Daryl. This...you...me..."

The line went silent for a moment and she felt her heart pound in her ears. She could hear a faint smirk on his voice, "Me too."

Melanie almost burst into giddy giggles, "I, uh, I'm hoping to show you around town tonight, too. Maybe bring Adam and Emily, too...we could have an adventure."

Daryl agreed, "I'll see ya at nine."

They said their goodbyes and she ran to her bathroom to shower and get ready. She wore her hair down and chose a cowl necked navy sweater and some jeans with her beat up, brown cowboy boots. She wanted to be comfortable without having to go with her full on stage look. She did her make up and put on some silver, dangly earrings. No cleavage, no hot pants...just the same girl who started at The Bluebird not so very long ago.

* * *

Daryl took a cab from the hotel to The Bluebird Cafe; something he hadn't done until he got to New York City, but he was happy that Nashville had the option, too. The place was so small, he was surprised that it was such a hotspot for the country music industry. Evidently they did two shows a night. Sometimes having open mic nights and songwriter's showcases.

The table he was lead to wasn't far from where instruments and a few chairs were set up in the middle...he guessed this is what Melanie meant by "in the round". The place began to fill up and soon he was joined by Will who seemed to put two and together, "Hey Daryl."

Daryl nodded, "Hey."

Will smiled a little, "I saw Emily outside. She should be here soon."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and Daryl made mention, "This isn't how I pictured this place."

Will put his cell phone on the table and nodded, "Yeah, super small. But so much history. Mellie and Adam auditioned so many times for the songwriter's showcase before they finally got to one. It's amazing to me sometimes that she isn't the biggest star to make it out of here. Garth Brooks, Taylor Swift...icons. Mellie might be on her way, though."

Daryl didn't doubt Melanie wouldn't become one of those legends. She certainly wasn't just going to be a blip on the radar and then go away. He understood how determined she was to not just make it; but stay on top.

Emily appeared and Will formally introduced Daryl to her, "Emily...this is Daryl, he's one of our roadies. Melanie hand picked him outside of Atlanta."

She smiled and he wondered if Adam had mentioned him to her, "It's nice to meet you. It's packed in here. Does anyone actually know that Mel and Adam are dropping in?"

Will pushed back the glasses on his nose and shook his head, "Just us, the owners and the band."

Emily had an excited look in her eyes, "About eighty people are about to have their minds blown!"

When Marcus Bigby and his band was introduced, two guys and a girl came out to their guitars, the latter picking up a banjo. They sounded really good, but Daryl's eyes couldn't help but look for a hint of red hair or any indication that Melanie was in the building. He felt like he was going to be so close to her while she was singing, like he could reach out and touch her. It would be very different than standing backstage or even near the soundboard.

About forty minutes into the set, Marcus leaned forward and smiled, "Ya know, you guys are in for a real treat. While we grab a drink and take a quick breather, we have some folks that want to come sing a few songs for ya'll. Ladies and gents...please welcome The Bluebird Cafe's own Miss Melanie McCall and Adam Hale!"

The audience, seemed stunned at first, but when Melanie and her red head appeared with Adam not far behind...the crowd lost their damn minds. She smiled and waved and shook the hands of the band as they exited for a bit. Melanie and Adam sat beside each other, guitars on their laps. She strummed idly and then spoke into the microphone, "It's good to be back. It's been awhile. I'm sure you all know that Adam and I frequented the Monday open mic nights here some years back...and when we finally booked that songwriter's showcase...we got signed. And here we are, back home on tour. So...we figured that you guys would be the best audience to try out a new song...but first, I don't think we could come here without playing this one."

They launched into a slow, more subdued version of "Little Country Songbird." Melanie had this joyful look on her face, like she had returned home. Her red hair was loose and she was wearing regular clothes; no sparkles and no "t and a" necessary. She was always a sight to behold, but he had to say, she was her prettiest with that smile on her face.

As the song ended, they were given thunderous applause. It sounded like a much bigger place than the little cafe in a rather unsuspecting shopping strip. Melanie thanked the audience and Adam fidgeted with the tuning pegs on his guitar. Suddenly, Melanie shot a furtive glance towards him and looked a little...shy. Like when he took her hair down.

"So, I really want to thank Marcus and his band for allowing us to take up some of their time...but the reason we wanted to drop in had a little to do with this next song, it's a new one and it's currently being mixed and we're hoping to release it soon. Adam came up with this pretty little melody a few weeks ago, and we have been working on it ever since. To me, it's about hope and about things...people you don't expect. So this one is called, 'Hey Stranger' and we hope you like it."

Daryl sat up a little straighter, realizing the title was something Melanie always said to him.

When she started to sing, it hit him.

She'd written a song about him...them.

Right down to the smoking in alleys and dipping her toes in the pools. Even a mention to falling in.

Daryl was stunned. No one had ever done anything for him in the smallest degree, and here she was.

Writing a goddamn song.

* * *

When Melanie exited the stage, she stood in the kitchen with Adam, her hands shaking a little. She couldn't make a lot of eye contact with Daryl during the performance, but she saw him lean forward during the new song...an unreadable look on his face.

Will appeared smiling like the cat who got the cream, "Well. With that song, people are gonna talk, Mellie."

She shrugged, "That a good thing?"

Will laughed, "Great for sales. Can't say the same thing for your privacy."

Melanie shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed, "I guess it's a risk to run. But it's a good song; we're both really proud of it."

She met eyes with Adam and he nodded in agreement. Will sighed a little and relented, "It's a really good song. The label is going to love it. Let me get the car and we can go celebrate."

Melanie smiled, "Will you get Daryl and Emily?"

Will nodded, "Of course. Meet you all out back."

She and Adam picked up their guitar cases and waited by the back door. Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and somehow read her thoughts, "He'd be insane not to love it, Mel."

Melanie sighed, "It's not that...it's just...a lot of emotion and I'm worried I'm going to overwhelm him. Scare him off and spook him like a horse that's not broken. Daryl is...well, he is complex."

Adam nodded, "Evidently, but it seems there's something there. I saw it from the start."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that."

He shook his head and just laughed as Will's SUV pulled up, "Come on, Boss Lady. You know I know you better than you know yourself. I'm your Jiminy Cricket."

Melanie laughed lightly, knowing there was truth to that. They loaded their guitar cases in the back of the vehicle, and when Melanie opened the door to the back seat, she was greeted by Daryl Dixon's smirk.

"Hey."

She wanted to say "Stranger," but she thought it was a bit obvious. Melanie slid in beside him and he just nodded. There was a conversation very much on hold hanging in between them until they could steal some alone time. Melanie was only a little worried about how it would go.

Adam turned to Will and asked, "Where's Emily?"

"She brought her own car. She's gonna meet us at Robert's Western World. I called ahead. Got us a place in the corner near the back."

Melanie smiled, "Sweet. Moon Pies."

Of course her emotional eating was kicking in.

Will and Adam helped usher in Melanie relatively quickly to the back, she had always liked Robert's Western World. It was lined with cowboy boots and served fried bologna sandwiches and Moon Pies along with their alcoholic beverages. The manager came over and greeted her, and she signed a quick autograph for the bar. Will and Adam took their orders and left she and Daryl alone.

She tuned towards him curiously, "So...what did you think about the song?"

He looked at his hands and thought for a moment, she realized she was holding her breath waiting for his answer, "Red...I ain't good at talkin' about how I feel. There's a lotta words I wanna say, but don't know how ta say them. I guess...my first question is...ya really feel that way?"

For some odd reason, she instantly wanted to cry, "Yes. It's really how I feel. You make me feel...hopeful."

Instead of crying, her hand went to his knee beneath the table, and soon he sought it out with his own. His rough fingers grazing hers lightly, "Nobody's ever cared about me enough to give me anythin'. And here ya are all open and honest and writin' a song about this...us. I guess I'm a little jealous...cause I can't even find the right words."

She smiled a little, "You don't have to do say anything. You show me how you feel. I'm in no rush for words. I just like being with you."

Daryl cracked a wry smile, "My brother's been teasin' the shit outta me about ya. Part of me worries he's right though...that I don't know what ta do with a girl like ya. I don't know what ta do, but I wanna try, Red."

Melanie wondered what else his brother might have said and how it might have made him feel. She didn't know too much about his childhood; but she did know his parents weren't the greatest and his brother was trouble and someone had beat him at some point hard enough to leave those angry scars on his back.

All she could do was nod, that was enough for her in that moment. Melanie knew there was something very real between them and it was worth exploring. She also knew he deserved to feel cared about by someone, and she thought she was a good candidate for the position. Because she, Melanie McCall, was completely crazy about Daryl Dixon.

* * *

There were so many things Daryl wanted to say to her, but every time the words appeared in his head, he thought about how dumb and backwards they would sound on his tongue. It was easy for her to say things to him; he made her feel hopeful and she liked being with him.

He wanted to tell her how much that song meant to him, how beautiful she was, how much she made him feel and he'd want to put adequately into words just how peaceful he felt when she was laying beside him.

When Adam and Will came back with drinks and Moon Pies, Emily showed up and they drank a toast to new music. The rest of the evening was filled with friendly banter and plenty of drinks and laughs. Melanie was the slightest bit tipsy when Will dropped them off at hers and Adam's condo. Daryl carried her guitar case in for her and when Adam said goodnight, Daryl couldn't take it any longer and pulled her to him.

Melanie looked up with her hazel eyes wide while her full, pink lips parted in a smile, "You never answered my question. Did you like the song?"

Daryl once again, didn't have the words, "Ain't nobody given me anything half as special as that song, Red. I ain't ever had a gift like that."

She snaked her arms around his neck and gave him that sly smile that had become quite the thrill, "Is there absolutely anyway I can get you to stay tonight?"

Fuck if he didn't want to, but she was a little drunk and he had to be at the Ryman earlier than she did the next day. There were thoughts in his head that would surely make her blush, but he wanted it to be right. He'd never encountered anything like his feelings for Melanie, but he wanted it to last. He wanted to find out what she liked and how she liked it. He wanted to keep that smile on her face...keep making her feel hopeful. Daryl had never made anyone feel that way before.

"I want to, real bad. Jesus girl, ya have no idea; but I gotta be at the Ryman early to help the show go on."

Melanie smiled brightly and pressed her forehead to his, "Alright then. I'm taking your lead. Tomorrow is our last night in Nashville. We should make it count."

He kissed her deeply and she sighed girlishly. Everything inside of him said throw her over your shoulder and make her do that continuously in bed. Instead they said hushed good nights and he walked back to the hotel, feeling a little bit victorious. Somehow, by some miracle, he had someone that looked at him unlike anyone had ever looked at him before.

Daryl's victorious state diminished a bit the next morning, when he awoke to missed calls from both Mack and Merle. He rang Mack back first, thinking if it had anything to do with Merle, he'd rather hear it from his friend.

Mack answered on the second ring and he sounded excited, "I just saw your picture...on the Internet..."

Daryl sat up in bed, "What picture?"

"Someone at a bar in Nashville, took a picture of you next to Melanie."

Daryl shrugged, "Few of us went out for drinks last night is all."

Mack laughed, "You sure that's all that's goin' on, Dixon? People are thinkin' yer her new man or somethin'...which way to go, man, if that's true."

"Does it say my name anywhere?"

"Nah, just a bunch of speculation. Gossip."

Melanie had told him this could happen and it did. He didn't really mind it as long as his name wasn't getting thrown around. What he had told Melanie still rang true. It was gonna take a hell of a lot to keep him away from her. He'd never wanted anything so badly in his life.

Daryl sighed, "I ain't worried about it. Let 'em think what they want. I thought ya might have been callin' me about that dickhead brother of mine."

Mack went a little quiet, "Well...he knows. Somebody showed him the picture, he told me about it."

He hung his head, "Well fuck. Guess I better call him."

Daryl and Mack said their goodbyes and he then dialed the home phone. Merle answered, sounding like he had food in his mouth, "Yella?"

"What d'ya want, Merle?"

Merle chuckled, "Well, well Darylina. Seems like ya finally figured out what ta do with yer dick. I'm right proud."

He felt his hand ball into a fist, if his brother was going to be crude the whole time, he was tempted to hang up then and there, "Just went out fer drinks, asshole. She's famous, of course people are gonna take photos. There were three other people at that table."

"Ya should be thankin' me. Ya know how easy it woulda been to call some reporter up, give 'em yer name? Make Merle a little extra green?"

Daryl remained quiet as his brother continued, "That won't happen as long as ya send my money ta me. I don't care if ya give Mack the money to pay the bills...but the rest should come ta me, ya hear little brother? You and that little ginger princess won't be havin' any problems from me as long as that happens."

He felt disgusted that his own brother couldn't just not be an asshole for once. Why would he threaten something that he knew could make Daryl happy? Jealousy, sure. For money...that was low. Even for Merle.

Daryl thought of Melanie for a moment, what she would say. She'd probably raise all sorts of hell at the prospect of being blackmailed by the likes of Merle Dixon.

"Fine. I'll call Mack. But all of this is ends if ya even think about causin' any trouble. Ya hear? Ya keep mine and Mellie's name outta yer mouth. Ya do that, you'll get the rest of the money."

Merle chuckled again, "Ya know me, little brother. I'm a man of my word. Now tell me some things about this fine little lady of yers. Does the carpet match the curtains?"

Daryl had just about enough, "I'm callin' Mack back now. Don't press yer luck. Ya here me?"

He ended the call abruptly and felt tempted to throw the phone against the wall. Daryl had to keep it together. Melanie would know how to handle this; even though he was embarrassed to tell her.

Then it occurred to him that if Merle knew, it was possible that the crew knew, too.

* * *

A/N: Next up: The news breaks. Juliet and Mellie come to a head in Texas and Juliet gets some news herself. Daryl and Mellie take a big step. More Chayla McCall stories.

You guys are awesome. Thank ya'll so much for giving this story a shot. You guys are the best readers a girl can ask for. If you all are interested, I've made a YouTube playlist for the story, full of cover songs and songs referenced in the story. If you look up "Leah Pensotti" the playlist is named "Redhead."

I'd be so honored if you all would drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing or what ya think ;) I also have two other ongoing stories on the site in the TWD vein, as well as an upcoming male OC story.

Super special shout outs to: CLTex (I'm so glad you are enjoying the build. I've been in Melanie and Daryl world pretty heavily as of late. I am proud of both their stories. Oh and Adam. Everyone needs a friend like him), gillyflower34 (Juliet will get hers, but will become a rival in another way and Merle...he can't be all bad, right? Looking forward to giving him some lighter moments soon), TheFaceOfAlison (so glad your back! Read your new chapter twice! You're pretty on the nose about that Juliet story! Oh, and much more action to come. The next chapter will be tense, but then some overdue lovin' ;), and to Jean F (Mellie won't press him, but she hurts for him and wants to show him that she could care about him the way he deserves. It will take a good long while for him to tell her the truth. Juliet will become somehow even more of a nuisance, but indirectly. She will have big moments in the next chapter. Other things to look forward to: the press getting into Mellie's history as well as Daryl's...oh and some sweet, sweet lovin' :).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P.

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Melanie awoke to bits of news the next morning; the label loved the single, the video from The Bluebird performance had cracked six hundred thousand views in less than twelve hours, and finally...there was a picture of Melanie and Daryl at the table at Robert's Western World, conveniently taken while Adam and Will were at the bar and before Emily got there.

When she got to the venue, she got looks from most of the crew and Juliet looked like she was trying to make Melanie's head explode with enough concentration. Emily was back to soundcheck "Callin' Baton Rouge" and Will wanted them to add "Hey Stranger" before "Little Country Songbird."

She knew when she got famous, even the slightest modicum of fame, that her life would become something of public knowledge and interest. She was nowhere near Taylor Swift levels of scrutiny, but it wasn't the most comfortable situation knowing everyone was talking about you. Even the people who you were paying to help you tour.

Melanie looked for Daryl, she wondered how it was going for him. The Roadies gave each other a fair amount of shit anyway, she could only imagine what was being said to him if they thought he was getting preferential treatment by boning the star of the show.

As she stood on stage, Melanie's eyes darted around a bit, trying to find his shaggy head or a hint of a muscular arm. Adam must have noticed and leaned over to her as they both strummed their guitars, "He's on the catwalk."

She nodded and gave it a minute before she looked up and saw him. Melanie felt a little relief wash over her, knowing he was around and away from inquiring eyes. She kept relating him to an unbroken horse. Wild and free and spooked easy. Couldn't introduce the confines of a bridle just yet.

The last Nashville show went amazingly well. The audience loved the new song as well as the Garth Brooks cover. She really wished Emily was on tour with them, but Juliet was already pissed off as it is.

When she got to her dressing room, she was saddened to find no coke or candy. Melanie really wanted to see him. Wanted to see if he had fared okay thanks to the gossip. As she took off her make up and fake eyelashes, a knock came upon the door and Juliet entered. Melanie stood up straight when she saw her in the mirror and braced herself for whatever was going to come.

Juliet flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked peeved, "I shoulda known. That song is about him isn't it? This whole time! Why didn't you just tell me, Mellie?"

She turned around and met Juliet's blue eyes with her own, "Would you have really reacted any better? Come on, Jules. I doubt it."

"Instead you go behind my back? Lie? You bring that bitch Emily on for two shows? I feel like I'm being replaced. Am I that big of a threat?"

Melanie felt her fist ball up and she spoke measuredly, "Emily is on the record. Emily has been a part of this family for a long while, so I'll thank you not to throw names at her. Don't you think if I was replacing you it would've already happened? And for the rest of it...do you really have it that bad? Are you treated so poorly? You get to go on tour and sing in front of people every night. You have a solo coming up in Texas. You act like we don't include you or care for you...and no, you aren't a threat to me. Not in the slightest."

The last bit made Juliet's face scrunch in disgust and before she could say anything Melanie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "You know, Juliet, I'm really tired. It's been a hard day. Do me a favor. Don't talk to me unless it's something constructive. Learn your part for Texas. Until then...stay out of my way."

Juliet looked surprised by Melanie's words and they stared at each other for a good, long pause. Soon, the back up singer turned on her heel and exited hastily, leaving Melanie alone with her thoughts. Today had not been the best day and all she wanted to do was spend her last night in Nashville with the guy she had a thing for.

Melanie hadn't spoken to Daryl all day. She wondered if he was avoiding her.

When she and Adam got back to their condo, Melanie started packing for the next long stint on the road. She was aided in the chore by a double bourbon on the rocks. Adam was getting ready to go out with some of his Nashville friends and sat in her room for a moment, deciding whether to stay or go.

"Did you try calling him?"

Melanie shook her head as she folded some more clothes, "I don't want to embarrass him or put him on blast. I know this is hard for him. Jesus, it's hard for me , too. I was hoping to..."

She trailed off and Adam slid down on the floor with her, pulling her in for one of his bear hugs, "Want me to stay here? Or you can come with me...they can take a picture of you out with someone else."

Melanie laughed, "Yeah. I don't think that last one is a good idea. Go out. Have fun. I'll be fine. I always am."

Adam squeezed her tightly and stood up, "If you need me, call me. But personally, I think you should give Daryl a buzz."

Melanie nodded and soon she was alone with a pile of clothes, the bourbon and her thoughts. When she finished packing, she took her bourbon to bed and stared at her cell phone on the night stand.

Before she could chicken out, she dialed Daryl's number. It rang for awhile and when she thought she might hang up...he answered the phone.

"Hey Red."

Her heart dropped a little hearing her nickname and his voice, "Hey. I wasn't sure you were gonna pick up."

"Had ta find a place ta talk. Didn't want Bubba hearin' me."

"Oh. Well...I guess you saw the picture."

"Yeah. I think everybody did."

She felt panic speed her heart beat up, "I'm sorry."

Daryl chuckled lowly, "Ain't nothin' for ya to be sorry about. Ya warned me about this."

"I really wanted to see you today. But I...I understand if you want space. Hell, I'd understand if you'd never want to be caught dead with me again."

He exhaled into the phone, "Red...it's not that. I want this...ya. I just...need to lie low 'til we're outta Nashville. I need to wrap my head 'round all of this. I ain't good with people. I wanna rip off all the heads of the assholes on the Internet. I read some shit today that just burned me up."

Melanie understood wholeheartedly, "Yeah. I get that."

"Yer way too good for me, Red. I'm worried about what shit they could kick up about me and my family...it ain't pretty."

"You know I don't care about any of that. I care about you."

She could hear him go a little silent over the phone and she wondered if he was smiling, "My brother...Merle. He's threatenin' ta give my name ta the press."

Melanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Merle was truly an asshole. Who would do that to their own family?

"Is this about the money you're sending him?"

"Yeah."

It was awful. Here Daryl was, making more money to support both him and Merle and the thanks he gets is Merle trying to blackmail him, "I will talk to Will about what legal steps we can take to keep him in line. I can't promise anything."

Daryl went quiet again and spoke, "I didn't like not talkin' ta ya."

Melanie sipped her bourbon, a smile spreading across her lips, "Are you sayin' you missed me Daryl Dixon?"

"Maybe that's what I'm sayin.'"

She put her head in her pillow and beamed, "Well. If it's any consolation...maybe I missed you, too."

Melanie heard him smile this time and she wished he would come over and be with her. With a laugh he said, "Let me just get outta Nashville, wrap my head around all o' this."

Melanie nodded, it was more than fair, "Alright. Call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Red. Lookin' forward ta it."

* * *

Four days later the tour was rolling into Dallas after stops in St. Louis and New Orleans. Bubba had taken the guys out on Bourbon Street the night before the show, and Daryl had never witnessed anything like it. He never thought he'd be much of a traveller, but this new opportunity had changed all of that.

He would be lying if he said he didn't think of Melanie, or wonder what she was doing. They had spoken every night on the phone, but had not been alone since the night they had gone to The Bluebird. They were hoping for some time in Texas, as they would be spending more than two full days there.

Chatter had died down a bit backstage, and he was trying to get used to the nature of wanting to be romantically involved with a famous woman like Melanie. If he was going to do this, he would have to grow thicker skin and not want to ring people's necks.

Daryl had looked up the photo online and while there was speculation about him, the faceless assholes commenting mostly took Melanie to task. Called her all sorts of names including slut and whore. Two things she most definitely was not. Sure, she tarted herself up a bit on stage and in photos, but that was just business.

If anyone called her that in front of him, he would lose his goddamn mind.

When the stage was set and Melanie and the band showed up for soundcheck, he realized watching her from afar and not being able to touch her was akin to exquisite torture. Daryl was really hoping to get to be alone with her soon. Hearing her sing "Hey Stranger" every night just solidified how much he wanted to jump in without sticking his toe in the pool first.

Melanie had told him over the phone that she was stressing about the cover song that night. She had chosen a duet to sing with Juliet; and evidently she had told Juliet to stay out of her way until she pulled the bug out of her ass and got herself together.

"I'm letting her sing first and take the Stevie Nicks part, I'm singing the Natalie Maines part. It's a good song."

She always chose good songs. He actually knew the old Hank Williams song "Jambalaya" that she and Adam had performed in New Orleans. Merle would've loved it. In St. Louis she chose a Mary Chapin-Carpenter song that made her sound frustrated with recent events...a song that he knew was completely directed to him.

Knowing that she used music to reach out to him in front of thousands of people each night was...thrilling...to say the least.

After dinner, Daryl was heading to his place at the soundboard when he ran into Melanie, she was heading to her dressing room to get ready. She smiled up at him, her hands in her back pockets and she smelled of sunshine. He had really missed seeing her close up.

"Hey."

"Hey Red."

"See you later?"

"Yup."

She whispered lowly, "Check your phone."

Daryl nodded and watched as she bounded down the hall to catch up with Adam, her long hair moving wave-like behind her. He ducked down an adjacent hallway, pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled. Melanie had sent him her room number, saying that Adam was going to bunk up with Rob for the night.

But the best thing was the picture she attached...it was a self portrait she took of herself blowing a kiss at the camera. A kiss just for him.

He never thought he'd understand what in the world some beautiful creature like her would ever want to do with a dirty redneck from nowhere like him. Every morning he expected to wake up in the house with Merle and go to the shop and work on cars, like all of this was just some elaborate joke or dream.

Daryl looked at the picture a little longer, noticing the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes and the pink of her lips.

It was then he heard a familiar voice come from around the corner, "I can't wait to get off this tour. I'm going to give that redheaded cow the news tonight."

He inched closer and realized it was Juliet on the phone. Daryl listened a little longer wanting to make sure she wasn't planning on causing trouble for Melanie.

"I will call you once the show is over. I'll need a ticket out of here. I would've done it sooner, but I have an actual solo tonight."

Daryl was a little relieved it sounded like she was quitting the tour. He knew Melanie would have to find a replacement, but after the week she had with Juliet...she'd probably be happy about it.

Although, he sincerely disliked hearing Melanie referred to as a "cow."

* * *

Melanie had a good feeling about the show, probably because she knew she was finally going to get some alone time with Daryl after more than five days. She felt ebullient. As they got to the acoustic portion of the evening, she and Adam played "Hey Stranger" and "Little Country Songbird." Finally, it was time to bring out Juliet for "Too Far From Texas", the night's chosen cover.

"So, our song for the night was originally done by one Stevie Nicks and Natalie Maines. For this one I'm gonna bring out the lovely and talented Juilet Norwood."

Melanie stretched her arm to the curtain, signaling for Juliet to step out. When she did, she wore a shit-eating grin. She held up her microphone to her mouth, "Hi ya'll. Boss Lady here saw fit to bring me out front for a song. Hope ya like it."

When Adam and Melanie began to play, Melanie noticed Juliet didn't turn to the audience. She stared straight at Melanie, and sang boldly...like she was yelling at her. Melanie, not wanting to seem off, did the same with her verse. The chorus sounded like an argument, and soon they were attempting to out-sing one another. It was tense; even though it sounded awesome.

When the song ended, Juliet took a bow and waved...right before kicking the mic stand out from in front of Melanie, and then dropping her own mic to the stage.

The noise it made prompted shocked gasps from both the entire audience, as well as Melanie. Juliet flashed her another smile and then walked behind the curtain. Two of the roadies came out and set up the mic for her and she turned away from the audience to grab a drink of water. She saw her hand shake as she held the bottle to her lips.

Adam whispered lightly, "What the fuck was that? Are you okay?"

Melanie wasn't okay. This was a problem and she was finally going to have to fire Juliet. See if Emily could join them from the rest of the tour.

This was going to end up on the Internet, just adding to the speculation about her professional and personal life.

When they were good to go, Melanie sighed and shook her head, "Let's just get this over with."

Adam exited the stage and Melanie painted on her most business-like grin. She thanked the audience and played a more mournful than usual version of "Silver Stallion."

When she got off the stage, the smile came off her face as well as her in-ear monitor and guitar. Will was waiting for her, a panicked look on his face.

"Melanie, let me handle this. Don't do anything rash."

By this point she was fuming, "I want her gone. Tonight. Call Emily. You've got a lot of spin to work out."

She walked back to the dressing rooms, Adam close on her heels. When she threw open the door, she saw Juliet packing up.

"You are SO fired."

Juliet stood up to look at her and just tossed her head back and laughed, "You can't fire me, 'cause I quit. I found out yesterday I got my own contract. Your label signed me. I can't wait to get off this tour and away from you."

Melanie felt shell shocked, "Well, you have got a lot of learning about this business little girl. And the first lesson is don't bite the fucking hand that feeds you."

"I think you're just jealous. I didn't busk on Broadway or get a showcase at The Bluebird. One tour as a back-up singer and here I am."

Melanie wasn't jealous. She busted her ass her whole life to make it where she was, to make the kind of music she wanted and to have respect from other artists in the industry. She was very proud of the career she created. Juliet was going to have a hard go of it. She was just going to be another one of those pop-country divas that didn't write her own songs...and one of those who didn't respect those around her.

"You are in for a rude awakening, Jules. You're gonna have to take some knocks to make it in Nashville. I hope you've got the stomach for it. It isn't some sort of fucking cake walk. That little stunt you just pulled out there is going to be all over the Internet. Bad way to start off your career."

Juliet packed up the last of her make up and zipped up her bag, "Is it? I thought all press was good press? And who doesn't love a good old fashioned cat fight? I should probably tell you...I contacted that gossip site about seeing you and Daryl. I saw him coming out of your dressing room...it just took off after that."

Melanie wanted to lunge at Juliet, but instead she balled up her fists at her side, "Will is gonna come in and escort you out. It's a shame, Juliet. But this is what you want, right? I'll thank you to keep my name out of your mouth or I'll slap you with libel or slander or whatever the hell it qualifies as. Good luck on your future."

As Melanie walked out the door, she heard Juilet say, "Bite me, Boss Lady."

Adam was waiting for her in her dressing room. She didn't even bother changing out of the gold blazer and hot pants, instead she just packed up her stuff and she and Adam went back to the hotel. He seemed worried about her, "Is Daryl coming up to the hotel room?"

Melanie washed her face after changing into a t-shirt and cropped yoga pants,"He's supposed to be. I've been so anxious to see him and then this shit happens. I'm really gonna be under a microscope after this. It's probably going to freak him out."

She sat down on her bed and after taking a mini bottle of Maker's Mark from the mini bar and poured it over ice. There would need to be a lot more alcohol to quell the anger and anxiety in her chest.

Adam sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her, "At least we won't have to travel with that little dingbat anymore. Want me to call Emily? See if she can meet us in Denver?"

Melanie took a long pull of bourbon, "Yeah. You're gonna be okay with that?"

He shrugged, "I might be a total spazz around her...but it's what's best for you and the tour. I'll survive. Hell, maybe I even better around her."

Melanie hugged him to her and sighed, "I love you. Thank you."

Adam just laughed, "You getting all sappy means it's my turn to head out. I'll see you in the morning."

He got up and walked to the hotel door, right before he opened it to leave, he turned and looked at her, "And Mels?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, too."

She smiled a little as he shut the door behind him, leaving her alone to drink. Melanie picked up her phone and resisted looking on Google for her name. When she first hit the charts, she made the mistake of doing that and fell into the black hole of reading horrible comments about herself.

Suddenly a knock came upon the door and she shot up and walked over to look in the peephole.

It was Daryl, all rough and handsome, looking a little nervous in the hallway. She opened the door and pulled him in by his t-shirt. Once the door was shut, she smiled up at him a little and felt so relieved their five days of all looking and no touching had finally come to an end. His hands wandered to her face and cupped it gently, "Jesus girl, yer a sight for sore eyes."

Melanie leaned up and kissed him, immediately feeling like any burden lifted off of her. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and she pulled him close. As the kiss ended, Daryl smoothed some of her hair away from her face, "You alright? What happened tonight?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want you. Okay?"

* * *

He had been worried about Melanie since the incident with Juliet onstage. The betrayed look on Melanie's face is something he didn't care for or ever wanted to see again. If he would have thought for a second Juliet would've pulled a stunt like that, he would've warned Melanie.

When she pulled him into the room, the restless feeling he had felt since Nashville went away. He had missed her smile, her freckles, the warmth of her body and the sweetness of her lips against his.

After a lengthy amount of kissing, the clothes started coming off. Soon she was down to a thin black bra and a little pair of panties that exposed the roundness of her ass. Daryl's hands wandered there, pulling her against him; hip to hip. She finally rid him of his shirt and soon was working on his belt. As he kissed him, she bit his lower lip softly, making him want to howl with desire.

This was it. He wasn't going to be able to stop himself this time.

As his jeans fell to the ground, his hands went to her bra and freed her of it. He really liked her breasts; their full and pert shape, the light freckles that danced in her cleavage...the way the peaks responded to his touch. He was certain he could bury his head there and not come up for air.

Daryl kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his jeans, picking Melanie up by the ass and tossing her on the bed. She giggled softly and it turned him on even more. As he moved on top of her, he kissed and nibbled at her breasts; flicking his tongue lightly at her nipples, making her gasp and squirm beneath him.

Finally he pulled of the thin, little panties and brought himself to rest between the warmth of her thighs. Melanie was so wet and ready for him, he thought he would pop before he even made it inside.

He hung his head over hers, their noses touching, "Red...are ya sure 'bout this?"

She just smiled, her red hair fanning around her. Melanie kissed him and put her hand on his hardness, stroking him as she guided him inside of her. He took a sharp intake of air and groaned.

"Jesus...Fuck, Red."

* * *

She couldn't help but grin at his reaction to finally being inside of her.

Melanie bent a her knee and put her foot under his ass, giving him full access. He licked his lips a little and began moving slowly, his hips rocking with hers. Melanie could never have imagined just how good he felt, how they felt together.

Daryl's pace quickened and she met every sweet thrust. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Soon, Daryl's hands pinned her wrists against the bed and she felt he waves of her climax coming closer and closer.

He thrusted deeper and deeper with more fervor and soon Melanie moaned lowly, coming hard and fast. Daryl was quick on her heels and shuddered above her, out of breath and his head dipping to kiss her slowly. He broke their connection, rolling beside her.

His left hand played idly at her breast and he buried his head in her neck. Melanie felt her heart rate slow down a little and the two of them just laid there in silence for a moment before she rolled over to lay forehead to forehead with him.

Melanie liked that they didn't need to say anything, that the easy silence they had was enough. She wondered if he felt the same way she did when she saw him up close after five long days?

For her, it was more than relief. It felt like coming home.

* * *

A/N: hi my loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up: pillow talk, Juliet repercussions, Emily joins the tour and someone surprising comes out of the woodwork. I'm sorry for the wait, I was dealing with a bout of writer's block, but I am back!

Thank you all so much for the feedback, reviews and kind words! You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC) and its ongoing AU version "Simple Twists of Fate" or "The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and of course "Wallflower" my OC/Daryl/Rick triangle. There should be another story appearing soon with a Male OC. I love the character I've made, but have struggled with the trajectory and narrative and have rewritten the first chapter about four times. But be on the lookout!

Super Special Shout Outs To: stormrunner74 (thanks!;), clduncan (so glad you enjoyed! Hope you have a goofy grin during this one too!), Guest (you were right!), Jean F (I hope you enjoyed their new connection! Melanie won't be the mansion type, but the press has an interest in her for sure. Juliet is now going to be a different kind of rival for Melanie...and a pain in the ass. Melanie is going to protect Daryl's privacy the best she can. Thanks for the love!;), CLTex (the press will be even more interested in Mellie after Juliet's stunt. There will be a fair amount of beef between them!), Miss Teller Ortiz-Dixon (aw! Thank you. I love writing Mel and Daryl so much. They have this kinetic, beautiful connection! Melanie wants him to feel valued and cared for, always. Hope you enjoy this chapter!) and TheFaceofAlison (You know the press, after the explosive incident with Jules onstage...curiosities will be piqued for sure. Oh you know Ol' Merle. He isn't all bad. I can't wait to write the scene when he and Mellie meet. But more to come!)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Daryl didn't have the words for what had just happened. He had never encountered or expected anything like that...ever. He felt something for Melanie; something that pulled in his chest and made his stomach bottom out. She had left him breathless.

Now they laid in bed, her lips at his forehead and her hand ruffling his hair affectionately. One of his hands was on her right breast and they were recovering from their activities. They didn't talk, and he didn't really feel like he had to. It was something he liked about being around her. He could just be.

What sex he had encountered in his life paled in comparison with what had occurred with Melanie. He hadn't felt broken or worthless; she made him feel...he didnt know where to begin to describe how she had made him feel.

Out of every man she could have; every better looking, rich or famous man in the world...and she had chosen him.

Melanie's hand stroked his cheek, "Are you hungry?"

Daryl shrugged, "A little. Could definitely use a drink and a smoke."

She sat up and reached for her t-shirt, slipping it on over her naked back, she turned to him and smiled, "I'm going to order some desert. If you want to go on out to the balcony, I'll bring you a drink."

Melanie's red hair was a mess and her cheeks were pink; she was the damn near prettiest thing he had ever touched. Daryl nodded and watched as her bare ass lifted from the bed and she reached for her panties. He groaned softly and got up out of the bed himself, dressing hastily. He really didn't want her to go anywhere; just stay in that bed beside him.

He went outside on the balcony and lit up a cigarette, looking out over the lights of downtown Dallas. Daryl was crazy about Melanie, but he doubted himself at every turn. He would still not work out a scenario where someone like him was any good for someone like her.

Even though he wanted her more than anything.

Soon, the balcony door slid open and Melanie walked out carrying two tumblers of bourbon, her legs were still bare. She handed one glass to him and leaned against the balcony railing.

"Room service will be up soon. I basically ordered a bunch of chocolate. Tonight has my emotional eating kicking in."

Daryl took a pull from the glass of amber-colored liquid and turned to look at her, "Ya gonna tell me about Juliet?"

Melanie sighed and shrugged, "If I can have a drag of that cigarette. You can't expect me to have sex like that and not indulge."

He looked down at the cigarette and took another puff before handing it to her, "Alright...but just one..."

Melanie flashed him that sly smile and took a long, lingering drag from the cigarette and exhaled in relief. She handed it back to him and sighed, "Evidently Juliet has gotten offered her own recording contract by the same label I'm on. I guess she wanted to make a few waves, drum up some interest. It's a shame. We sounded really good together. That was probably what she was doing in Nashville when she was M.I. A...meeting with A&R people. She's just going to be one of those cutesy singers that other people write songs for. She's never written anything and most certainly doesn't play anything."

Daryl took a sip of the bourbon and shrugged, "At least ya won't have ta tour with her anymore, right?"

Melanie nodded sadly, "Yeah. But her little stage show is going to bring a lot of press sniffing around and I don't want it to get in our way. Especially not now."

He saw the look on her face and realized she was talking about the press running him off. After what had just happened, he was pretty well hooked. Daryl stubbed out the cigarette butt on the railing and shook his head; this is where his words would fail him. He wanted to tell her how much she meant, how she was closer than anyone had been...how he felt like he connected to her emotionally and physically and those were both really big deals when it came to him.

"Red...I ain't good at sayin' how I feel. But I need ya to know that...this...I'm not goin' anywhere. The press can try, but they ain't gonna run me off."

Her hazel eyes softened and smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him firmly on the lips, "I'm gonna do my best to keep you out of the press, okay? I don't want you to be uncomfortable...you didn't ask for all of this."

He found himself shrugging and thinking out loud, "I guess it's what happens when yer girl is famous."

Melanie's eyes went wide, "I'm your girl?"

Daryl's shyness crept in and he couldn't look at her, instead he looked down at his bare feet, "I mean, yeah...if ya'd have me."

He felt Melanie's graceful hand on his face and he looked up. She had a gentle smile on her full lips and she nodded, "Of course. You should know by now I'm crazy about you, Daryl Dixon. I even put it in a song."

Daryl felt like grinning, full out cheesy grinning. He pulled Melanie to him by her ass, her breasts pushing up and into his chest. Right before he could claim her lips with his own, there was a knock on the door. Melanie smiled, "That's the room service...I'll be right back."

He felt brave and swatted her famous ass playfully, "Make sure ya put some pants on, Red."

She giggled and went inside the hotel room and shimmied back into her yoga pants. Daryl felt that hitch in his chest again, in awe that someone like her was okay with being his girl.

* * *

Melanie had ordered chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream, chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of champagne. She felt like she had reason to celebrate. She had had sex for the first time in over two years...and it was honestly the best sex of her life...and Daryl had called her his girl, which she found to be incredibly sweet.

She liked the idea of being his girl, more than words can say.

Almost immediately, she wanted to write a new song.

After the room service came, they sat in bed eating and watching a movie on television. It was about a small town waitress who baked pies and found herself pregnant with her abusive husband's baby. She ends up having an affair with her obstetrician. It made Melanie think of her Mama a little. Chayla McCall had never been lucky in love. She had been a waitress, too. She had even worn one of the powder-blue uniforms like the actress in the movie, but she couldn't cook or bake a pie to save her life.

Daryl stood up and used the buck knife he carried to open the top of the bottle of champagne and she heard him grumble, "Fuckin' asshole beatin' on a woman. I hope she gets that kid outta there..."

Once the champagne was open Melanie looked at him, wondering if the subject matter hit a little too close to home. He handed her the bottle and she took a swig straight from it, ignoring the crystal flutes on the room service tray.

"We don't have to watch this...hell, we don't have to watch anything at all."

Daryl sat back down beside her and he shrugged, "Girly as shit, but it ain't too bad. I'd beat the tar outta her husband, though."

She passed the bottle back to him and he took a pull. Melanie nodded, "It is pretty girly. But I'm a girl, so I guess it makes sense. My Mama used to wear waitress uniforms like that."

He nodded, "When I was younger there was a diner in town where the waitresses looked like that. My Daddy went on a bender with one of 'em when I was a kid. Same week I got lost in the woods for nine days."

Melanie raised her eyebrow, "Nobody came looking for you? Not even your brother?"

He shook his head, "Nah, my Mama had already died and Merle was in Juvy. I got home eventually...did just fine on my own, I guess."

She wanted to ask more questions...about his parents, about his scars. But she reminded herself it needed to be on his terms. That all she needed to do was be there if he needed her.

Melanie switched off the television with the remote and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt strongly that she was going to be the person to show him his worth. There was a lot of good things about him and she could list them all off if need be. Daryl kissed the top of her head and asked into her hair, "Ya worried what might be on the Internet tomorrow?"

She sighed, she was. Her skin had gotten a lot thicker since she first got started in the business, but speculation and assholes overstepping their boundaries wasn't something she was particularly fond of, "Yeah. I'm sure the press will turn it into some sort of cat fight...over the mystery man; not that Juliet and I could just have professional distaste for each other or anything. They gotta make it sound like two bimbos wrestling in a baby pool full of Jell-O. It's sexist and stupid."

"Ya ain't worried they might find stuff out about me that will make ya look bad?"

Melanie shook her head, "Nah. Like I said. I don't care about any of that. Your family doesn't define you. I know who you are. That's what matters."

He tipped her head up with a gentle finger beneath her chin. Melanie felt herself want to blush, the strangest things made her feel vulnerable.

"I still can't believe this is real. I don't know what I did ta get this lucky."

Melanie did blush; for someone who claimed not to be able to express himself very well, he certainly had a way with words.

After they finished off the cake, the cookies and the champagne; Daryl decided to go back to his shared room with Bubba, but promised to see her the next day. She kissed him goodnight, not really wanting him to go.

Early the next morning, Adam stumbled into their room along with Will. The latter looked a bit stressed and Melanie could only imagine what kind of phone calls he had gotten since the show the night before.

Room service brought up coffee and breakfast and the three of them sat together, hashing out what was left of the tour and going forward.

Will was like the nerdy older brother of the group. He sipped his coffee and explained, "The videos of the cover have gone extremely viral, Melanie. People have called me to comment on Juliet and I'm sure she will be commenting herself soon. Our good news is, Emily is available for the rest of the tour and is flying out to meet us in Denver...also, the label is releasing your single to radio next Thursday. It's expected to chart really well. They want to shoot a video for it. Probably when we hit L.A. Have you...talked to Daryl about what may come his way?"

Melanie sighed, "He's well aware. Has his name gotten out yet?"

Will shook his head, "Not as of yet...but with Juliet it might just be a matter of time. They've set her up with some serious songwriters in Nashville. I can't believe I didn't catch wind of it beforehand."

She felt angry and blindsided. For some reason, when they had auditioned back-up singers before the tour, Melanie liked the way Juliet sounded...saw something in her and hired her...she had no experience, nothing.

And this was the thanks she got. It was like a cut-rate version of "Days of Our Lives."

Before Will left to take care of more press, Melanie asked him if in the last of the hotels if he could get her and Adam adjoining rooms from now on. She still wanted to stay with him, but this way she wouldn't have to kick him out if she and Daryl were spending time together.

Will nodded and said his goodbyes. Adam looked at Melanie, a half smile painted facetiously on his lips, "You got laid didn't you?"

Melanie looked down at her hands, she should have been used to his directness by now. She just shrugged and smiled and Adam squeezed her hand, "He's an extremely lucky man, Mels."

* * *

Daryl saw Melanie getting on the tour bus as the traveling show was heading to Denver. They met eyes furtively, and immediately he was transported to the night before and the things they had done to one another.

She was an absolute angel and he couldn't believe Melanie let him touch her like that, and that she wanted to touch him the way she did.

And then his thoughts lead him to doing it all again.

He had gotten a text from Mack, wondering if he knew what had happened at the Dallas show, that he had watched the video and thought Juliet was out of line. Mack openly asked him if the incident had anything to do with the picture of Melanie and Daryl.

" **I mean, it didn't take no rocket scientist to see that little blond wanted to jump your bones, Dixon. "**

He sat in his bunk in on the crew's bus and laughed lightly. If he only knew...if he could only tell someone in the proper terms exactly how much he was feeling right now...

Suddenly, another text popped up on the phone screen. He had listed her number under "Red."

" **Will is getting adjoining rooms for me and Jughead. See you tonight?"**

Jesus Christ. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly want more. Not a fancy house, not for his brother to straighten up, not even millions of dollars. Daryl was still new to texting, but he liked being able to talk to her while he was on the bus.

" **Fucking A."**

She replied with only a little smiley face blowing a kiss.

Even her texts thrilled him.

Once they got to Denver, they were not loading in until the next day. Bubba was going to take them out for a group dinner and then they had the night off before reconvening in the morning. Daryl was excited by the prospect of seeing Melanie again after the monumental events of the night prior.

He wondered what it would be like to share a bed with her for a full night, waking up to the freckles and the red hair every morning? Daryl even allowed himself to think further down the road to the time that he finally might have to be straight with Bubba about sleeping in her room; because it was getting harder and harder to make himself get up and go back to the room with Bubba snoring instead of having Melanie's warm little body next to him.

They made it to their destination in good time, just a little over eleven hours. Daryl saw her in the gas station on a pit stop, buying Red Vines and Archie comics while signing autographs and taking pictures with a few fans. She met eyes with him, and he had the distinct feeling that she was thinking the same thing he was.

 _I can't wait to get my hands on you._

When they pulled into the hotel, there were photographers waiting. Daryl immediately didn't like the situation...for him or his girl. If one of those assholes even looked at her the wrong way, then there would be hell to pay.

No one paid him any mind when he stepped off the crew's bus and got his bags. He hung back a minute, watching Will, Adam and Rob doing their best to keep the vultures at bay. They were screaming at Melanie and asking really irritating questions like, "Have you spoken to Juliet Norwood since two days ago?" and "Ms. McCall...is this uproar over a man? Has there been a love triangle?"

Melanie, not to be deterred by such nonsense, went past the cameras and to an area where a few young female fans had congregated so she could say hello and meet them. Daryl liked how she treated her fans, she always did her best to make time and make them feel important.

As she was signing autographs and taking pictures with Adam nearby, Will did his best to keep the creeps from the press at bay by answering questions or just saying, "No comment."

One gentleman in particular broke away from where Will was, moving to where Melanie was talking to a few teen girls and signing posters and taking pictures. He shoved his camera in her face and Melanie asked him to move back.

"Come on, man. Let these girls have their moment."

Daryl found himself inching closer, leaving his bag on the bellhop's cart. Adam met his eyes and as Melanie ignored the camera man; the asshole caught her by the wrist.

"Come on, Melanie. Just give us something. Some little sound bite about Juliet being a blond bimbo or something. You know she is going to talk about you."

Before he could even really register what he was doing, Daryl ran over just as Adam had gently pushed the man away from Melanie. Before Adam could say anything, Daryl had pushed the camera man up against the glass side of the hotel; his forearm on his chest and near his throat. Daryl was nose to nose with him, rage boiling in his blood.

"Ya gotta lotta nerve thinkin' ya can just touch her like that."

The guy looked terrified and rightfully so, "W-who are you?"

"Somebody who don't care for yer way of harassin' a lady when she's tryna be nice ta her fans...mostly young girls. Takes a real man ta do work like that, huh? Gettin' yer jollies tryna shake this bunch down?"

Daryl felt a hand at his shoulder and heard a familiar voice, "Hey man, let's let this parasite go. He isn't worth it."

Adam pulled him back a bit and Daryl relented, watching the man slink back to where the other members of the press were.

It was then he realized...everyone was looking at him.

Melanie met his eyes with her hazel ones; she looked surprised and shaken...but not mad. Daryl heard the cameras snapping and he knew that people would soon know his name. He had always been hot-headed; especially about people he cared for. Melanie was no exception.

As they all retreated to the lobby, Will patted his shoulder, "We might need to make you her body guard if Bubba will spare you."

* * *

Melanie had been shaken by the incident outside, but seeing Daryl take the man to task warmed her greatly. Even Adam was impressed.

It was another evening of room service and practicing the cover for the next show. She didn't like the claustrophobic feeling she had. Melanie missed being able to just walk into a bar or go shopping somewhere without being swarmed on. At the same time, it was the price of her fame...the price of her dream come true.

And when it came down to it, she was more than willing to pay it.

However, she worried about what it might do to her burgeoning relationship with Daryl.

Will wanted to get her a bodyguard, but she didn't know why it was necessary if she had Adam...or Daryl.

She and Adam sat in the shared common room of their suite. They each had a bedroom and in the middle was the couch, television and a small kitchen. She didn't want to talk about the photographers, but it was inevitable once the room service came.

"You know Daryl's cover is blown, right? They'll figure out that he is the guy from the picture and then start digging. Do you think he can handle it?"

Melanie took a bite of her fancy grilled cheese sandwich (four cheeses, avocado, spinach and tomato), and shrugged, "I don't know. He seems really protective of me."

Adam laughed out loud over his ravioli, "Ya think? Jesus, Mel. I thought that guy's face was gonna get ripped off."

"Dolly Parton's husband is really private. They've made it for decades. And she's the queen."

Her best friend smiled, "True. I guess you're really serious about him since you broke up our room assignments."

Melanie knew that Adam would give her shit over it, but she hoped he didn't feel hurt. She most definitely didn't want that, "You're not upset about it, are you?"

"Please. It's just like being at home now. Your room, my room...you don't have to put on pants if you don't want to and I don't have to see it. It's basically a win/win."

Melanie just smiled and remembered the look on Daryl's face when he had finally crossed the point of no return with her just the night before...and then the look on his face when he held that scummy gossip site cameraman against the wall. He was dangerous and protective; didn't like seeing anyone over step boundaries with her.

It made the fire in her burn brighter, knowing that she brought that out in him.

Little did he know, but she'd do the same for him.

They practiced the cover of the Heart song "These Dreams" for the show the next night, and then went ahead and started on "Heart of Gold" by Neil Young for Albuquerque. Before long, Adam was going to meet up with Rob and see if they could check out one of Denver's legal marijuana dispensaries. Adam was curious and Rob was a connoisseur.

Melanie preferred alcohol and plain old cigarettes.

When Adam said goodbye, Melanie worked on a new song. She had a few ideas, but had a hard time coming up with melodies on her own. She had something of a chorus an hour later, and her phone went off with a text from Daryl that just said "Room?"

She sent him the room number and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Melanie looked tired...drawn. She'd be lying to say the events of the past few days didn't stress her out. Because it had.

Melanie was far from squeaky clean. She had a checkered past. But she wasn't fond of scandals or the dirt rag press that just wanted to create drama and lies for money and sales.

She ran a brush through her thick, red hair that she had just taken down from a messy knot, complete with a pencil tucked in it. A knock came on the front door and she peeked out the peep hole, relieved that it was in fact the one person she'd wanted to see all day.

Melanie opened the door and she smiled, "Well, if it isn't my knight in shining armor."

He shook his head, his heavy-lidded eyes focused on on her, "Shit, Red. I don't know about all that."

When he walked in and she shut the door, it took only seconds before he pressed her against the wall and kissed her with so much want, he stole the breath from her lungs. Melanie smiled and Daryl's hand went to her cheek, "Ain't nobody gonna touch you like that and not hear about it from me."

She felt herself flush lightly, he disarmed her every time. Usually she was really great with words. Instead, she started undressing him...clothes falling to the floor as they made their way to her bedroom. Once they were both naked as the day they were born, Melanie straddled him on her bed, his rough hands at her breasts, driving her wild.

Just before she made the move to guide him into her, he looked up and stopped her with a gentle touch on her lips, "Red?"

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly.

"I thought about this last night when we were watchin' that damn movie. Should we be usin' rubbers or anything?"

Melanie shook her head, almost wanting to laugh, and instead guided his hand to the inside of her upper arm, "I've got a birth control implant...and I haven't been with anyone for a long time...you?"

He touched the skin where the thin, small implant was, "Rubbers. I learned not ta be Merle. He liked ta get the clap."

"Alright. We good?"

Daryl nodded and switched their positions, and pushed inside of her with one, swift pump making her gasp in surprise.

* * *

A/N: hi my loves! I'm still struggling with writing a bit, but thank you all for sticking with me :). Up next: moving a bit forward in time and on the tour. Emily joins. Someone surprising speaks up to get Melanie's attention.

Thank you all so much for the feedback, reviews and kind words! You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC) and its ongoing AU version "Simple Twists of Fate" or "The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and of course "Wallflower" my OC/Daryl/Rick triangle.

I have also posted the first chapter of my Male OC story called "Times Like These" featuring my new friend, Cooper the Beach Bum! I'd appreciate it if you checked it out :)

Super special shout outs to: clduncan (aw! I'm so glad you liked this! Much more to come! Melanie and Daryl have a lot of chemistry glad it translates!), Celia Azul (Aw! Thanks love!), CLTex (Just wait til Juliet's album comes out, lol ;), gillyflower34 (Aw, just similarities in name and singing. Emily is dark haired, green-eyed and tall :), Jean F (I'm so glad you liked it. Juliet is going to loom large and become a diva...even more so. She's gonna spill beans. Lol, I think Mel will charm the pants off Merle, but take none of his bs. I know! I love writing for Adam so much. I'm glad this is a zombie free story :), Katarzyna88gb (Hi lovely! I'm so glad to see you! Everything good?) and EvilPipeDreamer (bitches all around lol. I cannot confirm or deny that Juliet will get punched, but it sounds like a viable option! Thanks for the love! ;)

Thanks and love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

After a week and four cities, the tour ended up in Phoenix, getting ready to head into Los Angeles. Daryl's name had been outed in the press, and Juliet had been given articles and sound bites in gossip sites, pages and shows. Daryl and Melanie had found themselves under a lot of scrutiny, but it didn't stop them from spending time together. If anything, it had made them more bold. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Daryl reflected on the mostly clothed after dinner tryst in her locked dressing room in Salt Lake City and the cramped bunk on her tour bus in Vegas, as the rest of the band and crew had a night in Sin City. Shortly thereafter, he hit for a little over five hundred bucks on a slot machine, and he was starting to think that crazy redhead was his lucky charm.

After the Vegas stop, rumors had circulated that Melanie McCall and her crew member turned boyfriend had gotten married at one of the quickie wedding chapels. Daryl had received many calls and messages from Merle, demanding to know if his baby brother had gotten hitched. He had largely been trying to avoid Merle. He didn't like for anyone to talk poorly about Melanie...and his brother always ended up talking about her tits or her ass and asking for a play by play of how she was in the sack.

Truth of the matter was, Daryl had never been a boyfriend before. He worried that he wasn't doing things like he should. He wasn't good with public displays of affection and had yet to spend an entire night in bed with Melanie...even though Bubba knew the whole story.

When he was with Melanie, he didn't have to talk. She didn't expect him to. She was just fine watching movies with him, ordering room service, drinking and fucking like bunnies.

After the show in Phoenix, Melanie would be playing at an awards show in Los Angeles in between her own concert and filming a video for "Hey Stranger," which was going to be released as a single in just a few weeks. She had told Daryl about the first treatment script of the video, which featured her rolling around in bed with some actor...an idea he was clearly not thrilled about.

Melanie didn't like the idea either, considering the song was about Daryl, "I mean...maybe you could...I mean, you cohuld be in the video with me..."

They were sitting on the balcony of her hotel room in Phoenix, the night before the show there. He fired up a cigarette and leaned against the railing and chuckled, "Shit, Red. Ya know I can't do nothin' like that."

It was hard enough living under the microscope lately, he couldn't imagine people watching that video on TV or online and commenting on it. He couldn't even hold her hand in front of Adam, for Christ's sake.

Melanie just nodded and shook the ice around in her empty glass that used to contain bourbon, "I figured. It's no big deal. I shoot down treatments all the time. This is nothing new. Why can't I just stand in a desert or something like fucking Faith Hill did? Hell, I can just roll around in bed alone."

He shook his head, he wasn't really fond of that either. Daryl knew that part of Melanie's deal was that she was a little bit sexy. Those hot pants had catapulted her from one hit wonder to real, big time star. It might have been a gimmick, but it had made her noticeable, made people pay attention to her.

Daryl had not found a way to disassociate stage Melanie and business Melanie from the same Melanie that was his girl, the one he would talk with on balconies and drink bourbon with. When people talked badly about her, he didn't like it. If they really knew her they wouldn't call her names like whore and slut. She was normal. Melanie had a comedic sized sweet tooth as well as a penchant for really sappy girl movies. Stuff he'd never thought he'd watch in a million years. She sang in the shower. She sang while she was in the kitchen. When she would work on music, she'd tie her hair up with a pencil and she would let her yellow guitar pick hang from her lips as she thought something out.

She had a huge heart. Melanie was kind to strangers and her fans. She had a soft spot for mothers and daughters that came to her shows. She missed her Mama something awful and he liked it when she would tell him little things about Chayla McCall. She still kept in touch with the mother and daughter she met in New York, and Melanie was happy to hear that Caitlyn had been well enough to be released from the hospital. Caitlyn's mother, Karen, had told her that Caitlyn's birthday was coming up in January and Melanie was already thinking of things to surprise her with.

That was the Melanie he knew; that was his girl.

* * *

Soon, there was a knock on the hotel room door and she opened it to find not only their room service, but also Will. Melanie ushered all of them in and went to get Adam from his bedroom. Daryl came in after he finished off his cigarette and once the hotel employee had left, Will sat with them at the dining table as they ate and Melanie sensed a war room type conversation.

"I've got a few things to tell you, Mellie. I'm not going to beat around the bush. First of all...Juliet..."

Melanie couldn't help but roll her eyes at Adam and he just forked some of his Cobb salad in his mouth with a laugh. Everyday she woke up knowing Juliet was going to be an ever-present fresh hell for her until she somehow faded away.

Will continued hesitantly, "She's gonna be releasing her single. You're not going to appreciate it, just found out from the label. It's called 'Boss Lady.'"

Melanie choked on her bite of her turkey and hummus wrap. She coughed and coughed and took a long sip of water. The only thing she could manage into her cloth napkin was, "Fucking bitch."

Adam shook his head, "What an asshole move. Do we know the lyrics? Or the treatment for the video?"

Melanie continued to recover, breathing deeply and drinking water and Will shrugged, "Since they are on the same label, and Melanie is currently the cash cow, I'm thinking it won't be super overt. But we all know what it means."

She straightened up a little, "Do we know who wrote it for her?"

Will sighed thickly, "Hoffman and Andrews."

Adam grumbled, "Seriously? They are two of the best on Music Row...and formerly two of the most respected."

Melanie stood up and refilled her empty tumbler with bourbon...almost all the way to the top. She was shaking at this point, and felt Daryl's eyes on her intently. She couldn't even look at him, she was so upset. Melanie hated crying in front of people. The only person who had ever really seen it was Adam, and even then it was scarce.

Will opened the case on his iPad and started to swipe with his finger, "We don't have a solid drop date, but they are rushing her in the studio, wanting to bank on what happened in Texas. So who knows if it will even be any good. Second piece of news...it's a little more personal."

Melanie shook her head, not understanding. More personal than a backstabbing back-up singer recording a song with her loathed nickname as the title? She wondered if she needed more alcohol? She put a finger in the air, indicating for him to wait and she shot back the rest of the bourbon quickly. Once she had wiped her mouth and exhaled, she looked to her manager directly, "Shoot."

Will leaned back in his chair, "Melanie. Do you know a man named Ennis Trout?"

She'd never heard that name in her life. She shook her head, "No. Should I?"

Her manager sat forward, his face full of concern, "He said he knew your mother when they were kids. He said he thinks he's your father."

She felt like she had been hit by a Mack truck. Father? Why now? Why when she was in her mid-thirties? She had no father. She never would.

"He's lying."

Adam grabbed her hand and she pulled away gently, her mind reeling. Will pulled up a picture on his iPad and spoke calmly, "He saw you on The Today Show. He lives in Norman, Oklahoma now. Cattle farm and has three kids. Two daughters and a son. He would've been sixteen when you were born. We're checking his story. Said his parents made him move...that your mom never told him..."

Will handed her the tablet and she saw a picture she had never seen before. It was her Mama, young...maybe fourteen. She was sitting on the couch with a teenage boy, his arms around her.

He was red headed and freckled, just like her.

Melanie's hand went to her mouth and she felt tears stinging at her eyes. She dropped the iPad and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sat on the floor and cried. There was no way her Mama didn't remember him.

Flame red hair and freckles.

She was heartbroken. Her mother that she loved and idolized had told her she didn't know who her dad was. Never spoke his name. Did she do it to protect Melanie? Or did she do it to protect herself?

Soon knocking came from the door and Adam's voice called gently, "Mels...let me in. Please. "

* * *

Daryl and Adam sat outside the bathroom door, their backs against it. They could hear Melanie's soft weeping inside.

It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out that Melanie was devastated by this news. Will picked up his tablet and spoke softly to Adam before leaving, "This Ennis Trout is reaching out. His kids helped him find the label...he isn't going to the press...yet. I'm doing some fact checking, but I wanted Mellie to know. I didn't want her..."

Adam shook his head, "No. I know. She would've been upset any way you told her. This way she has time to process. What does he want? Money?"

Will pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, "A DNA test. And if Mellie is his daughter...I think he wants to meet her."

Adam sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I get it."

Their manager showed himself out and they both listened to Melanie as she continued to sob. Daryl shook his head, this girl always had someone wanting something from her...always had folks trying to lay claim.

Adam whispered to Daryl lightly, "She's thinking her Mama lied to her. Which is something Chayla McCall never did. This is gonna rock her to her foundation, man."

Daryl needed a cigarette, but didn't want to leave the door in case she came out. He nodded, knowing what he meant, "I wish I knew what that was like, but my family is a bunch of assholes and criminals."

Adam chuckled sadly, "Mels always tells me my family is too functional and it's weird. My sister is still holding out hope I marry Melanie some day. My niece and nephew are crazy about her. What my sister doesn't know is, Melanie is more of my sister than she is. I've never said that out loud before."

Daryl had felt a little jealous that Adam's sister wanted him to end up with his girl...but Adam immediately put his fears to rest. He knew Adam was a big supporter of his and Melanie's relationship; but Daryl still struggled to understand the bond that she and Adam shared.

After about twenty minutes of silence, they heard Melanie ask loudly, "What the fuck kind of name is Ennis Trout?"

A smile crept on Adam's lips and he and Daryl exchanged a look before Adam answered sarcastically, "I don't know. It all seems pretty fishy."

They heard noises behind the door, like she was going to come out and they both stood up in anticipation. When the door opened, Melanie's hair was a mess and her face and eyes were bright red. Adam hugged her, "Want me to go get moon pies? Cookie butter?"

Melanie nodded, "And more bourbon. And a kitten."

Adam laughed and kissed her temple, "Alright. Might take me a minute. But I think your boy has got it from here."

Adam met his eyes as he walked out of the hotel room, "I'll be back a little later."

As soon as Adam shut the door, Daryl scooped Melanie up in his arms. He noticed she wouldn't cry in front of anyone. He didn't have the words to tell her it was okay to cry in front of him...if she wanted to.

"He can't be my father. If he's my father my Mama lied to me."

Daryl's hands cupped her face gently, "Could be more ta that story, Red. This ain't gonna change how much yer Mama loved ya. It ain't gonna change what ya'll had."

She tugged on his hand, "I need to lay down."

Daryl followed her into her bedroom and she climbed into the large bed and waved to him. he slid in beside her, their foreheads touching. Daryl hated the way her face looked at the moment, he wanted her to be happy...not upset. He didn't like to see her upset at all. He didn't know what to do or how to comfort her. He'd always been shit at comforting other people and generally he just stayed as far away as he could.

But that was damn near impossible with her.

He brushed some wild, red hairs away from her face, "So what's all this about a kitten?"

Melanie smiled sadly, "I always wanted one. Never had a pet before. I want a black kitten."

Daryl wanted to laugh, the smallest things about her warmed him inside, "What would ya name 'em?"

Melanie smiled again, "Banjo. I rode a horse named Banjo once. Best damn day of my childhood. The horse was gray, though."

"You rode horses?"

Melanie shook her head, "Just once. With my Mama. I was seven and obsessed. I couldn't take lessons, we couldn't afford them. My Mama, there was this guy that used to come into her diner...he was sweet on her. He was a nice man, maybe a little slow. But he worked on a horse farm and invited us up. I fed them apples and got to brush them. Then I got to ride the gray horse named Banjo. It was a dream come true. When Mama was healthy, I wanted to be famous and buy her a farm with some horses. Half of that could still come true, I guess."

Jesus Christ, he wanted to get her a horse and a whole litter of kittens if it kept the look she currently had on her that hopeful look, was soon clouded again by the news Will had dropped on her.

"Daryl...I'm so sorry about this. The press. Juliet. This new nonsense."

He shook his head, "The way I see it, Red, ya don't need to apologize. It ain't yer fault of who is comin' outta the woodwork."

Melanie looked down and he knew she was fighting tears, "I just...can't believe Mama never told me about him...that picture. He's very red headed. Like me. She had to have known when I was born..."

"She was just a kid, Red. If this guy happens to be yer daddy, it don't change nothin.' Ya always had one even if ya didn't know who he was."

Melanie sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Maybe she didn't know when he moved away? They were both just kids anyway. I just wish there was someone I could ask. I wish none of this was something I had to speculate over. I've been operating as an orphan for so long...I could have siblings. They could want me to be a family with them and I'm too broken to know how that works. Adam's family is so functional it freaks me out. They look like an L.L. Bean catalog."

All Daryl could do was laugh, he could understand that. His family was as such that he trusted no one. He had to struggle with that when it came to Melanie. He wanted to trust her so badly, but he was terrified of getting hurt.

Everyone who was supposed to love him had hurt him.

* * *

She laid in bed for a little while, before Daryl convinced her to eat a little more of her dinner. He even brought it into the bedroom for her and they tried to find something to watch on television. Melanie didn't really know how to process the idea that this Ennis Trout from Norman, Oklahoma thinks she could be his daughter. He could be her father. Melanie could possibly have half-brothers and sisters.

She knew it could have been a possibility, but as the years went on with her career, she thought it grew less and less likely. Surely, someone would've stepped up when the hot pants took her viral, or when the album went to number one.

Why now? Why at the same time with the petty feuding with that little rat Juliet? Why at the same time she was embarking on a potential, real relationship with Daryl? Someone she had been so careful trying not to spook.

She texted Will and asked him to send her the photo of her Mama and Ennis Trout. She kept trying to get closer to his face on her phone to see if he looked like her in other ways, not just the red head and freckles.

But the photo was too old and grainy.

When Adam came back from his supply run, he had no luck with moon pies, but he found two types of cookie butter; original and one with a chocolate swirl, a big bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and a box of Swedish Fish. She, Daryl and Adam watched "9 to 5" online and she spent the evening with her best friend and the man who had become a welcome respite from the fame and the madness that had become her life.

Melanie fell asleep on the couch next to Daryl, thoughts colliding in her head about whether or not she had found her father, if Juliet had even more mud to sling and how she hoped she and Daryl could go the distance.

Maybe once the tour was over, they could get away together?

She imagined a house on a secluded lake, where neither of them had anywhere to be or anyone breathing down their necks.

Someplace they could just be.

* * *

A/N: hi my loves. life has been nutso. My husband and I are relocating to SC and we are looking for apartments and me a new job. I will still be posting, but please be sure to follow or favorite the story or me so you can be notified of updates:) next up: a week in LA. An Awards Show. More lovin' and the mystery of Ennis Trout.

Thank you all so much for the feedback, reviews and kind words! You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC) and its ongoing AU version "Simple Twists of Fate" or "The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and of course "Wallflower" my OC/Daryl/Rick triangle.

I have also posted the first chapter of my Male OC story called "Times Like These" featuring my new friend, Cooper the Beach Bum! I'd appreciate it if you checked it out :)

Super Special Shout Outs to: stormrunner74 (more Cooper soon. This real life thing is kicking my ass as of late. But I'm glad you're sticking with me!), CLTex (he's trying, but he can't seem to get the words out! Gotta love his protectiveness), TheFaceOfAlison (Things in the press are definitely going to pick up thanks to Juliet and her new single. It's not gonna be easy on the lovebirds, but they will do their best! Ennis and his family will make things interesting, too. So glad you are enjoying!) and Jean F (Juliet is going to come out swinging, for sure. I'm thinking Daryl is going to be a big help considering this news and the possibility of finding her father and whether or not she wants it. Lots more loving in the next chappie! Gotta love his protectiveness!)

Love you all and thank you!

Leah P!

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

If she was being honest, Melanie never really understood the allure of Los Angeles. Sure...she liked the palm trees and the weather, but that was about where it ended. Los Angeles was like New York's fake, plastic little sister.

The week there would be insane; the new video to film, the concert and then she was doing a performance at the Emmy Awards where they asked her to play a cover of Warren Zevon's "Keep Me In Your Heart" for the In Memoriam segment. She was nervous about the Emmy's, loads of impressive television actors and actresses...even some film stars. Nashville red carpets and award shows were cowboy boot and denim-friendly affairs; but Melanie needed an actual gown for this and her stylist had set up some fittings for dresses later in the afternoon.

And then there was the whole Ennis Trout mess.

Melanie had been obsessive about the photo of her mother and the red headed boy from almost 35 years prior. Will hand contacted their lawyer, and he would come by to collect a hair sample and swab the inside of her cheek and then travel to Norman, Oklahoma and do the same to Mr. Trout and then submit the samples for testing. If they came back as being a match, then she was going to meet him the week they were in Tulsa at the end of the tour.

There were only a handful of cities left, and Will had booked them that way for a reason. The tour would have a week off while Melanie and the band attended the CMA's at the end of October, and then they had given the crew time off for the holidays; both Thanksgiving and Christmas. She was also asked to help read the Grammy nominations and she was going to do a little promotion for the Christmas album.

There were a lot of red-eye flights in her future.

As for the holidays...she was spending them with Adam and his weirdly functional family. Melanie was going to ask if Daryl could come along...that is assuming he would want to come with her.

The one thing about L.A. she did like, was that people who lived there gave her room to breathe. She could go to In and Out Burger or Whole Foods and etcetera without being mobbed. Melanie suspected there weren't many country music fans and also...people were used to seeing way bigger stars than her.

Melanie and Adam sat down and worked on the Warren Zevon song. Adam was accompanying her to the Emmy's as Daryl said there was no way in hell he would wear a tuxedo or a suit. She knew the feeling. Evening gowns weren't really her thing.

She grabbed her phone and opened up Shazam, an app she used frequently when she heard new music. While in the elevator up to their room, she heard a song that hit her lyrically and thought that maybe she'd play it for Adam and see what he thought about including a cover at an upcoming show.

"I found a new earworm. Have you heard of Frightened Rabbit?"

Adam nodded and strummed, "Oh yeah."

"I heard a song of theirs today and I think it would be cool to cover it...maybe give them a shout out...introduce people to them. They are fantastic."

She queued up "I Wish I Was Sober" and mid-way through listening; a knock came upon the door. Melanie looked through the peephole and saw Kelsi, her stylist, along with another woman carrying hangers with large garment bags. She welcomed them in and Melanie invited Adam to stay tell her what she thinks.

Melanie didn't like the other stylist in the slightest. She introduced herself by saying, "I had quite a time finding appropriate gowns in a size ten. Most designers operate on zeros and twos."

Hollywood was a weird place.

Melanie tried on a deep green gown with a sweetheart neckline and a long train, one in aubergine, and five in black; but the overall favorite was the shimmering gold Stella McCartney gown that had short sleeves, shoulder pads, a neckline that dipped to the breastbone and a nice long slit to show off her legs. Kelsi messed with her hair a bit and smiled, " I'm thinking a purposefully messy side updo, awesome earrings and banging make-up. You're going to be the belle of the ball, Mellie."

She laughed and shook her head, "Have you seen the girls from Game of Thrones? I doubt it."

Kelsi tugged on the neckline, "We will push the girls up and put on some Spanx and heels and we will be good to go. I have Adam's tux ready when I come to do hair and makeup for the red carpet. "

Melanie changed back into her yoga pants and t-shirt and nodded and she caught a glimpse of Adam in her periphery. Once Kelsi and the size-ist stylist were out the door, Adam just shook his head, "You should've said you're only a size ten because of that ass of yours. Good ol' cornfed Midwest booty. California girls don't know nothing about that."

She sat back down and sighed, "She almost made me feel bad, but I don't feel bad enough to skip In and Out Burger."

* * *

Daryl didn't have much to do while Melanie was on the video set. She'd be shooting for three days. The road crew had a bit of a breather, and would for the rest of the tour...the concerts were going to be spread out due to awards shows and holidays and television appearances.

He'd been thrilled that Melanie asked him to go to the Emmy's with her, tohat she would be willing to be seen and photographed with him forand photographed with him for anything at all. Daryl just couldn't do it. he couldn't wear a tuxedo and have all those people and photographers yelling at him. Melanie totally understood and respected it. She had mentioned something about Dolly Parton's husband being private...that they had been married for fifty some odd years. As soon as she said it, she turned flustered.

"Not that I'm saying that you're like my husband...or anything like that...I'm just saying that this could work out. I'll go do the sparkly stuff and when I come back, we can just be Daryl and Mellie. Drinking and screwing around."

Daryl knew that she was well aware of his hesitance. With her lifestyle, her career...being anyone's boyfriend at all. He wished he could be more confident. He wished he didn't spook so easily. However, his life was as such that he had been taught he had nothing to offer...and was little more than a flea.

Melanie tried in her own way to soothe him, to make him feel at ease.

She was doing all of this while dealing with the Juliet nonsense and still reeling from the news that a man named Ennis Trout believed himself to be her father.

Melanie hadn't talked about it much in Los Angeles, she was just too busy; but Daryl could see it in her eyes. The little hints of preoccupation in her normally very bright hazel eyes. She had grown up knowing only her mother. She convinced herself she didn't need a father.

Now there was a possibility that she had not only a father; but maybe brothers and sisters, too.

A whole goddamn family.

He wondered if Ennis Trout was her Daddy...if there would still be room for himself in the equation?

Daryl went out with some of the crew, they did all the tourist stuff and ended up at a Mexican restaurant near Venice beach, where he over indulged in tacos and tequila. He had totally forgotten that Melanie was going to the Emmy Awards with Adam until suddenly, he saw her on the television over the bar, talking to a reporter on the red carpet.

She looked like...one of those movie stars with the shiny skin and blood red lips. They'd covered up her freckles almost completely, but she was a fucking knockout. Bubba noticed Melanie on screen and slapped the bar a few times to get the bartender's attention.

"Hey! That's our girl! Turn it up! Turn it up!"

As the bartender turned the volume upward, the reporter asked Melanie, "So you're here tonight to sing for the In Memoriam segment...I take it this is a little different than the award shows you're used to?"

Melanie laughed lightly, "Yeah...these things are a bit different in Nashville. Cowboy boots and denim and whatnot. I'm honestly a bit intimidated by all these actors and actresses...I mean, Robert DeNiro is here."

The crew chuckled lightly and Daryl couldn't help throwing back another shot of tequila, getting a full glimpse of Melanie's get up. She was wearing a long gold gown with a slit for her legs, but seeing how low cut her gown was up top made him feel territorial. It made Daryl feel a bit better that he finally caught a glimpse of Adam shaking hands with folks in the background.

That was until the reporter flagged down a man in a tuxedo and exclaimed, "Well look who it is!"

It was the handsome guy from the show with the dragons and all the nudity that Bubba liked to watch on cable in their hotel rooms. The reporter introduced Melanie to him and they shook hands, and he leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her smile brightly. Daryl felt his hand tightly grip the dull silverware knife he hadn't used during dinner.

It would make so much sense for her to be with someone like that pretty boy actor. He was polished and handsome and British.

Adam reached for Melanie to lead her along to the next reporter, and as she walked away, the actor quipped, "Like we say about redheads on the show, 'kissed by fire.' That one certainly is."

It might have been the tequila, but Daryl felt rowdy. He wished he had his crossbow, because he would have been happy to put a bolt right through that television screen.

When they got back to the hotel, Daryl felt like crashing; but Bubba called to him, "Hey. Dontcha wanna watch your girl? She should be going on soon."

Daryl grumbled and sat up, waves of self doubt crashing on him. As Bubba found the right channel, Daryl's phone buzzed with a text message.

It was Melanie.

 **"You watching?"**

When he responded that he was, she answered back quickly, **"Good. We go on in ten. Pay close attention."**

An award was presented and then the host came out and introduced Melanie and Adam, who looked so small against the giant screens with their guitars. Daryl wasn't familiar with the song, but it was fitting as the pictures and names of television folks who had passed away scrolled across the screens.

Daryl felt his heart sink into his stomach, Melanie looked otherworldly. A creature he didn't deserve in the slightest.

As the song came to an end, a hearty applause arose from the audience and Melanie took a humble bow and when she stood back up, she put her hands together like she was praying and then flashed her open palms quickly towards the camera.

That was when he saw it.

On each palm she had scrawled a "D."

D.D.

Daryl Dixon.

He eyed Bubba nervously, wondering if he had noticed.

* * *

Melanie and Adam skipped the after parties in favor of In and Out Burger and their comfortable clothes. She had met some crazy famous people, and managed to get some selfies. There were many with the folks from _Game of Thrones_ and _Downton_ _Abbey_...but her favorite had to be meeting both Lily Tomlin and Jane Fonda...two thirds of her heroes from _9 to 5._

She pretended to be Dolly Parton while Adam was snapping the picture.

When they got back to the hotel, she was carrying her Christian Loboutin heels in one hand and a bag of hamburgers and fries in the other. She wondered if this is what Cinderella had felt like after the ball?

She texted Daryl when they got to their room, telling him that she brought him a burger and he should come up. Melanie leaned against the kitchen counter, still wearing her spangly Stella McCartney gown and eating a double double, not caring if she was a size ten.

Adam handed her a can of Coca-Cola and stood next to her, his tie loosened and shoving fries into his face. A gentle knock came upon the door and she went to answer it, barefoot and burger in hand. Daryl looked tired...maybe a little grumpy but that never bothered her any.

"Hey, come on...you have to try this."

Before she could turn around, Daryl caught her by the arm gently, "Red...wait."

Melanie saw the look in his eye and she felt herself soften, "What's wrong?"

He didnt look at her and sighed, "Yer just...so much better than me. Ya would be so much better off with some pretty boy, like the one who said ya were 'kissed by fire.'"

Melanie was still holding her hamburger and shook her head, "You don't have to worry about him. First of all, he knows nothing. Secondly, he has his own very beautiful, red headed girlfriend of his own. I met her backstage. Got a picture. She was on the show, too. He was just being charming."

Daryl shrugged and looked down, "Made me want ta put a bolt in the television."

Melanie wanted to comfort him, but didn't know what to do with the damn burger. So with her free hand, she touched his face gently and moved closer. She found his protectiveness very sweet, but his insecurities always seemed to rear their ugly head. She had tempered herself so much from saying certain words too quickly. She didn't want to spook him, but she didn't want him to worry about his worth and her feelings for him.

Because they were big. Very big.

Melanie was head over heels for Daryl.

"You don't have to worry. I've only got eyes for you, Daryl Dixon. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. Okay?"

He nodded lightly, "Yeah."

Melanie leaned in and kissed him deeply, his hands moving to cradle her face. She had missed him over the past few days. She pulled away slowly, "Now get in here and try this burger. I promise it will change your life."

* * *

Daryl followed Melanie in the hotel room, leading him by the hand. Her other hand carried her hamburger. Adam was in the kitchen with his own dinner and he loosened his tie a little more, "Hey man."

He nodded and watched as Melanie put her own burger down and fished around in the bag and pulled out fries and a burger for him. The three of them ate standing up in the small kitchen. Daryl had to admit the food was really good, but at this moment all he wanted to do was get her out of that fancy dress and into bed. It had been a few days since they'd been together like that.

Adam finished up and threw his trash in the paper bag, and said his good nights. They actually had a show the next night and wanted to be ready. Melanie cleaned up and soon, he had followed her into her bedroom. She pulled off her fake eyelashes and sighed, "Can you unzip me?"

Daryl nodded dumbly and fumbled with the zipper, helping free her from the elaborate gown and beneath, he saw that she wore insanely high underwear that came up to under her breasts and an oddly shaped low-cut bra.

"What the hell 's all that?"

Melanie looked down and laughed, "Medieval torture devices courtesy of Spanx. I'm fat in Hollywood."

Daryl felt his eyebrows travel upwards in surprise. Melanie was curvy and short, but there was no way in hell she was fat, "Fuck this place. Ain't no way in hell yer fat."

Melanie smiled a little and walked towards the bathroom to wash her face, and when she returned her hair was down and she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top; her face was pink and freshly scrubbed. She climbed into bed and he followed suit, pulling her to him by the waist.

She buried her head in his neck and he felt like smiling, "Rough day, Red?"

"I missed you and...the lawyer came by today to take the swab for the paternity test. He's off to Noman, Oklahoma right now."

Daryl smoothed the hair away from her face, he knew she was worried. Mostly worried that somehow Chayla had lied to her.

"I just don't know why she never told me about him."

He sighed, "She was just a kid, Red. Maybe she didn't want ta get yer hopes up?"

Melanie shrugged, "What if he...wants to be a family? I don't know how to do that. What if his kids...want me to wear matching pajamas for Christmas cards and shit?"

It comforted him to know that she found normal families just as weird as he did. Daryl kissed her roughly and his arms went around his neck and his hands traveled beneath her shirt.

Soon, both of their worries and thoughts laid by the wayside as they sought solace in one another.

* * *

A/N: Hi my loves! It's been a long time, I know. This move has been insane, and there seems to be a neverending adulting list. I am still looking for a job, so that has dominated most of my thoughts. After awhile, I lost the desire to write. I didn't know how to tackle it, but here I am. I know I promised a new chapter for Cooper, but Melanie is comfort food for me and a good way to ease back into it. More to come, on all my stories. Next up for Mellie: More LA, the paternity test...and that little brat Juliet debuts her video.

I love you guys and hope you are still with me! Please drop me a line to let me know if you are! I am with these stories to the end, no matter where life takes me!

Super special shout outs to: Jean F (It's been nuts. I haven't moved since I moved to Colorado for college, and just stayed there. SC is a change of pace, but we are closer to my family in Alabama, I guess. Anyway, Daryl is going to have to grapple with Melanie's fame, the possibility of the new family...he's worried there won't be room for him, but we know that isn't true. Juliet is going to be a thorn in Mellie's side leading up until the Country Music Awards where it will come to a head. Thanks for the review! I always love hearing from you! :), TheFaceOfAlison (I love it too. Crazy enough to be country, but totally possible to be a real name! Lots more to come!), Maggie (Hah, yeah. For six years actually. I like to keep hubby on the DL on here, but with the move and the time away, I thought it was time for some transparency. Thanks for the review!), CLTex (yeah, Red is getting it left, right and sideways! More to come. Maybe the first usage of the "L" word soon, too ;), and to stormrunner74 (I'm glad you are sticking with me! It's been a hell of a three months and I'm looking forward to getting back in to it. That being said, Cooper is coming. I had to use Mellie to get my writing groove on again. He will be appearing soon!)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The final day in Los Angeles dawned, and the show the night before had gone so well and the video for "Hey Stranger" was officially in the can. Melanie had gotten up early to read reviews of the concert and also snoop around the Internet for any pictures of her at the Emmy's.

She made a pot of coffee and sat in the suite's common room with her computer. Some of the gossip site's proclaimed that she and the actor from Game of Thrones had kicked up a fling, breaking the hearts of her roadie boyfriend and his red headed actress girlfriend.

Melanie laughed over that one as Adam appeared from his room, sleepy-eyed and hair mussed. She smiled, "Made some coffee."

Adam nodded, "You're a saint...Daryl leave in the middle of the night again?"

She nodded in return and sighed, "Yeah."

"I don't get it. You all do just about every damn thing together. Why not actually sleep?"

"I think it's something about the crew...or maybe it isn't. I wish there was a way we could go out together, be normal. Cooped up in hotel rooms and being followed by tabloid photographers is so far from his scene."

Adam brought his coffee over to table and sat beside her, "Maybe when the tour's over? Maybe you could go visit his town. You didn't get a lot of mobs down there. Just normal people...meet his family?"

Melanie thought it over and shrugged, "Guess that's up to him. All he really has is his brother. But I wouldn't mind it. I'd like to just...go on a normal date. You know that won't happen in Nashville."

"Well, I might have an opportunity for you. I know my family freaks you out...but Lanie wants you to come home with me for Thanksgiving. She said Daryl is more than welcome, too."

Adam's older sister Elaine always wanted her to come to family events with him in Kentucky. Melanie always seemed to shy away from it, claiming work or some lame excuse instead.

"It's a smallish town. You guys wouldn't be slammed."

Melanie knew that was a true statement. Last time she was there, she went grocery shopping for the meal at IGA with Lanie without anyone batting an eyelash.

"I mean, I can ask him."

There was a knock upon their door and Adam opened it to reveal a frazzled looking Will and his iPad. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Melanie was worried that the paternity test had already come back and somehow Ennis Trout was making demands.

What he was actually worried about was a lot worse than that.

"I just got a copy of Juliet's video."

Suddenly, Melanie's heartbeat could be felt in her ears.

Adam looked disgusted, "That bad, huh?"

Will pulled the video up on the screen and shrugged, "Already talked to our lawyers to send a cease and desist, or whatever they can do."

Melanie felt her hands ball up into fists at her side, and she calmly accepted the iPad as she and Adam sat on the couch to watch it.

The video was set in an office, with Juliet as a lowly assistant to a red-headed female boss. Throughout the video there was images of degradation on the boss's part and shots of Juliet looking downtrodden and flirting with a janitor that suspiciously looked like Daryl. When red-headed boss catches wind of the attraction, she seduces the janitor and Juliet is hell bent on revenge...finally stealing him back and blowing up the office building.

When it was over, Melanie looked up at Will and sighed, "She's gotta be fucking kidding me with this. We're on the same label!"

Will nodded, "Yeah. Who knew this is like one of those rap beefs? Don't worry, we've got the legal team on it."

Melanie rubbed the tension from her forehead, she didn't think it would matter. It wasn't overt enough for slander...and the song itself was sophomoric at best. Just one of those things that was churned out to strike while the iron was hot.

Adam laughed lightly, "It's pathetic. This is her best attempt? You're making amazing writing choices and this is all she has? It's total Bush league bullshit."

She heard herself laugh a bit spitefully, "If I am to be immortalized in song, I wish it was a good one. It doesn't even have a hook. It's just a money grab."

Will took his iPad back from Melanie and tucked it under his arm, "We're going to do our best to block the video from being released. Just sit tight and don't worry."

Before he could leave, Melanie shot up and called after him, "Will? Any news from the lawyer about the DNA test?"

Will shook his head, "Nothing yet. It takes up to 72 hours, but as soon as I hear, I will contact you, I promise."

Melanie nodded and swallowed her worries for the time being, although she didn't look forward to telling Daryl about the video. Not one bit.

* * *

"A janitor?"

Daryl almost dropped his phone when Melanie had called him to tell him about Juliet's debut video. The whole scenario had upset him, but it was mostly how she made Melanie out to be and how she made him a goddamn janitor.

He and Melanie had planned to spend the day together since they both had the day off before they left for Seattle in the evening.

"Just come up. I'll see you in a few minutes."

It was just a little after eleven in the morning and he had already packed up his stuff so he could milk as much time with Melanie as he could. When he got to her room, her hair was in a long braid and she was wearing a light blue, cotton sundress and sandals.

She and Adam were both packed up and ready to go, their luggage and guitars sitting in the suite common room. Melanie looked at Adam and then to Daryl and smiled, "We need to get out for the day. Rob and Emily, too. We're thinking the Santa Monica Pier?"

Daryl looked surprised, "Ain't ya worried about gettin' noticed?"

Melanie shook her head, "Nope. L.A. gives me a little breathing room. Besides, not wearing shorts and wearing a hat and sunglasses will help. Come on, it will be fun. We can ride the ferris wheel."

He was a little nervous about going out with Melanie...in public, but he felt curious about what it would be like to be out in the world with her...doing what other normal couples would do if they had a day off in Los Angeles.

The three of them met Rob and Emily downstairs where they had procured a hotel car and driver to drive them about thirty minutes away to Santa Monica and pick them up again around four to bring them back in time to hop the buses to Seattle.

They spent most of their time at Pacific Park; where he rode the roller coaster with Rob and Adam while Melanie and Emily waited below. They whole day, Emily was snapping photos on her phone. She got a particularly good one of Melanie and Daryl on the Ferris Wheel, when she rested her head against his shoulder while looking out across the water and he was looking in the same direction.

After riding all the rides, they stopped for corn dogs and Melanie bought a thing of cotton candy. He so badly wanted to kiss her and taste the pink sugar on her lips, but he couldn't. They hadn't broached public displays of affection. Sure, her head would rest on his shoulder and she would squeeze his knee here and there, but that was about it. She didn't push...didn't force. She was just happy to spend a normal day as a normal girl with her friends.

While Melanie and Emily left the park to go ride the Carousel, the guys stayed and played the midway style games...for fun and for a little healthy competition. At one of the booths he noticed one of the jumbo prizes was a stuffed animal of a black cat with big yellow eyes.

He then, became a man possessed. Daryl had to win it for Melanie. He knew it was silly and sentimental, but she had always wanted a black cat with green eyes to name Banjo.

Daryl couldn't pass it up.

The name of the game was "Cat Rack" and the goal was to knock down three of the clownish looking cats with a ball to win. Adam watched as he laid his money down and smiled, "I see you know about Banjo."

Daryl smirked a little and nodded and then went to work trying to win that stuffed animal. Five tries in, he had two small prizes...but no cat.

On his sixth try, he finally knocked down three.

He felt a little crazy spending as much money as he did to win her a stuffed toy...but he already knew that she was going to be thrilled by it.

Daryl handed the two small stuffed animals to Rob and Adam...telling the latter that he should give it to Emily. They left Pacific Park to find the girls and walked to the hippodrome where the carousel was housed. When they walked in, he saw Melanie on a gray carousel horse on the end, taking photos with Emily.

She had a huge smile on her face.

He hid the cat behind his back while Adam and Rob wandered over to the snack bar to grab a drink. Once the ride was over, Melanie caught sight of him and walked over and waved him to go with her, "Let's go get some ice cream before we have to go."

Daryl called after her, "Hey Red...wait a minute..."

She walked back over slowly and smiled, "What's up?"

All of a sudden he felt nervous, "I, uh, gotcha somethin'."

He pulled out the cat from behind his back and saw the look on her face; her eyes softened and she reached out her graceful fingers and touched the cat's black fur, "You won this? For me?"

Daryl nodded, not being able to tear his eyes from her pretty face. She looked floored.

"I thought ya could name him Banjo."

* * *

Melanie had never been so touched in her entire life. She took the fuzzy stuffed animal from Daryl and felt her lower lip quiver a bit, "He's perfect. Thank you...I really want to kiss you right now."

Daryl gave her a little bit of a half-smile, looking pleased. She didn't want to make a big deal over how incredibly romantic she found it that he remembered about Banjo. She didn't need fancy dinners, jewelry or roses...just the little things. Daryl Dixon was amazing about the little things.

They met with the others and after ice cream and sodas, they were on their way back to Los Angeles, the hotel and the tour.

It had been a nice escape. Not one person had recognized her thanks to the pretty straw cloche hat, the long sundress and the sunglasses. Things were pretty quiet on the way back, and when they got to the hotel, Melanie and Daryl said their goodbyes until Seattle. It was an overnight bus trip, so she felt certain that they'd be texting each other from their bunks until they fell asleep.

Their kiss would have to wait until they got to the next hotel.

She changed into a pair of cropped yoga pants and a light hoodie, comfortable enough to lounge around the bus in. As she and Adam rounded up their luggage and loaded up the buses, her phone dinged and she found Emily had sent her pictures of their day. Her favorite was she and Daryl on the Ferris Wheel, and she quickly forwarded it to his number.

She put her tote bag on her bunk, filled with her computer, her headphones and a book...and next to it, she placed Banjo near her pillow.

Emily came back to put her stuff in her bunk and smiled, "I see you got a prize too? Adam brought me back this little guy."

Melanie turned around and saw Emily holding a tiny, stuffed white owl with oversized golden eyes. She couldn't express adequately just how much she loved having Emily with them...Juliet was such a mistake and a dress trigger.

"You all right, Mellie?"

Melanie shrugged and put her hands in her hoodie pocket, "I'm fine. There's just a lot happening."

Emily nodded knowingly, "You mean that dumb video? Don't worry about that. Will is going to take care of that. That Juliet...I'm sorry I didn't sign on for the first leg of the tour."

Melanie sighed, "You kidding me? You couldn't pass up the Miranda tour. She's on her own planet...it's the big time."

"You're going to be bigger than her once the next album comes out. Mark my words."

"Once I usurp Miranda, I couldn't possibly go any further."

Emily laughed, "Well, there's always Taylor."

Melanie hung out with the band for a bit, snacking on trail mix (but mostly eating just the M&M's and raisins) and watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre on on the flatscreen television. She wasn't much on horror films, but Adam and Rob liked to watch them at night on the bus. She was glued to Adam's arm throughout it.

Halfway through the movie, she finally got a text from Daryl. He really liked the picture she sent him and wanted her to show him how to save it to his phone. Melanie smiled a little and responded, " **I'd be happy to. How are things on your bus?** "

A few moments later he replied, " **Ok. In my bunk. Thinkin bout u.** "

Melanie felt her face burn a little pink and excused herself from the sitting area to go zip herself into her own bunk. She curled up in bed and reached for her computer, wanting to download the rest of Frightened Rabbit's catalog...she was head over heels with them. While she was waiting for her computer to boot up, she dialed Daryl's number.

"Hey Red."

His voice was just above a whisper and she grinned, "Hey yourself. I just wanted to hear your voice for a minute."

"Today was good...wasn't it?"

She nodded and looked at Banjo, sitting near her pillow. It had been a great day...a gold star day for sure, "It was...so, um, hey...speaking of some time away...Adam's sister Elaine has invited me to Kentucky for Thanksgiving. She wants you to come with me...so what do you think?"

His end of the line went quiet and finally he said, "I ain't too good around people...families. But spendin' time with ya sounds good."

Melanie smiled a little, she thought it sounded promising...but she didn't want to push and thought she'd ask him again closer to November.

Suddenly her phone beeped, indicating that someone was trying to call her. Melanie held the phone away and looked at the screen. It was Will.

"Hey...let me call you back, Will is calling me. He never calls me...so it must be important."

"Sounds good, Red."

Melanie accepted the call and answered, "Will?"

She could hear him swallow hard, "I just got off the phone with the lawyers, Mellie. Test results are in and they are faxing them to me as we speak. Ennis Trout is your biological father."

Melanie covered her mouth in horror, "How accurate are those things? Should we run it again?"

Will sighed sadly, "The statistical probability of Ennis Trout being your father is 99.99%. There is never a 100%, before you ask. I'll come see you once the tour hits Seattle. Wrapping up some business in L.A. We can talk about it then and decide to go from there. Are you okay?"

"I...I honestly don't know. I never thought my Mama kept anything from me. And now...I have a father. I have...siblings. It's a lot. Daryl keeps telling me that there has to be more to it...that Mama was fifteen when she got pregnant. She was just a kid. Maybe she was hurt. Maybe not talking about it is what kept her going. I don't know. I thought I'd cry or be more angry...but I'm just numb and stunned. A little sad for my Mama...and for Ennis."

Will said his goodbyes and promised to come to her hotel room as soon as they circled the wagons in Seattle. Melanie thanked him and ended the call while hugging Banjo to her chest. Her brain was blank. Daryl had to be right...Chayla had to have her reasons. Something must have happened beyond her control and she dealt with it as best as she knew how.

She had only been fifteen.

Melanie redialed Daryl's number and felt a little calmer when his sleepy voice answered the phone, "Ev'rythin' okay, Red?"

It took her a few moments to form the words, "Will got the test results. Ennis Trout was the redheaded farmer's boy who got my Mama pregnant. He's my biological father, Daryl."

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I'm starting to get back into the writing groove. I am trying to update two stories a week, and then use the rest of the time to look for a job, unpack and check on my cat who has made himself scarce since the big move. We're all still getting acclimated. Next up: Seattle. Ennis Trout and a bit of a time jump.

Please drop me a line, I am thrilled to hear from all of you every single time. Thank you all for going on this journey with me!

Super Special Shout Outs To: stormrunner74 (thanks dude! I'm so glad you enjoy all my stories. It means a lot!), gillyflower34 (I'm so glad that you are glad! Hope you enjoy this one!), clduncan (aw! You're gonna make me blush. Thank you so much! I'm so happy to be back!), CLTex (Daryl is a bit territorial with his girl, and of course, his insecurities play into this. So glad to hear from you!), Jean F (I never want to move again lol! The last time I moved was in 1999 for college and I stayed there. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. It was indeed, Jon Snow haha! And you know Daryl...protective, territorial, grumpy, insecure. Melanie is going to try to reassure him) and TheFaceOfAlison (I'm glad you liked the Spanx reaction. I know lots of short ladies who have to wear larger sizes to accommodate their curves. It ain't right! I adore Frightened Rabbit. So this was me inserting some of myself into Mellie, lol. "Painting of A Panic Attack" was our constant companion driving from CO to SC ;).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

A week had passed since Will had broke the news to Melanie about the paternity test. The Seattle show had come and gone and now they were setting up for the show in Boise. Melanie would be lying if she said she had been focused at all.

She had so many questions. Mostly questions for someone who wasn't there.

Melanie tried her best to think of the things that kept her Mama from telling her the truth. Mostly that she was fifteen and scared and that Ennis and his family had moved away and Chayla didn't know how to contact him.

Or that Granny didn't want Chayla doing anything with Ennis in the first place. Her Granny, while good hearted for the most part raised Chayla in the church and was pretty strict on her when she was young. She almost disowned her for being a stripper...but she got over it somehow.

The easy money probably helped.

Melanie and Adam had been working on their cover of "Fishin' in the Dark" for a few days. She had botched the cover of "Grandpa (Tell Me 'Bout The Good Ol' Days)" in Seattle. One news outlet ran with the headline about her being drunk onstage, which she hadn't been. She had just been extremely stressed and emotionally freaked out.

After the Boise show, they would be headed back to Nashville for the CMA's and all the press and fan events surrounding it.

But it was a week at home, and she needed that at the moment.

She begged Daryl to come with her. He was worried about the press and all the nonsense, but she promised to keep him as far from that as she could.

Since the test came back showing Ennis as her father, the lawyer opened up channels of communication. At first letters, then moving on to phone calls leading up to a face to face meeting while she was in Tulsa for the final shows of the tour.

Melanie would send them laminates for backstage, of course.

Ennis had written her a sweet, simple letter about who he was and when he realized that her Mama was the same Chayla he dated when he was sixteen. His parents pulled him abruptly out of school once they bought land in Norman for their cattle farm.

He married his wife Martine when they both turned eighteen and had their first child, Ruthie, the year after. Two years after Ruthie came Aimee...and three years after that came E.J., their only son.

Martine died last year from a brain aneurysm and Ruthie was currently pregnant with her first child.

Melanie had two sisters, a brother and a niece or nephew on the way.

As someone who had been a loner for quite some time, it was daunting.

She had been working on letters. Something to say to the man who had a hand in her DNA. She wanted to introduce herself, but she had so many questions. Did she have grandparents? Did he have anything of her mother's? Did he have any idea why Chayla had never said anything?

Melanie thought about it for a good long while and realized she didn't need a test to know. She knew Ennis was her father the moment she saw the picture. Red headed, freckles...even the same nose.

While she sat in hair and make up before the show, she got a text message from Daryl. She had been so scatterbrained over the past week that she felt like she had neglected him somewhere in the fog.

But there he was, sending her silly messages to make her smile...even some promising things that made her blush. This text in particular was tame but sweet. Asking to come to her room once the road crew loaded out, before they'd take the bus ride home to Nashville for a week of respite.

Melanie smiled faintly and Kelsi, her stylist, noticed, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He always seems to know when I need him."

Kelsi continued to curl her hair, "I'm happy for you, Mellie. I know it's been a long tour."

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. It will be at least six months before I think about it again. Make another album...maybe take a vacation. Somewhere secluded. I'm thinking the mountains."

Her stylist laughed, "Somewhere ya don't need make up OR clothes."

She laughed lightly and agreed, "None whatsoever."

* * *

It was late when Daryl got done loading out with the crew. Close to two in the morning. He almost felt bad about knocking on her door, but when she answered with her pajamas on and an ink pen behind her ear, all those worries fell away.

She looked happy. Truly happy for the first time in a week.

"Thought ya'd be asleep, Red."

Melanie shook her head and pulled him in the room with her, "I've been writing a letter to Ennis. It's going good."

Fucking Ennis Trout.

It was all she talked about recently. Now she had herself a Daddy and a whole damn family. He didn't like to think about it, but he worried that now she would have no need for him...that somehow they'd lost something in common.

She pulled him close, the freckles on her chest exposed by the low cut tank she was wearing under a soft gray sweater. Melanie always looked so sweet and warm...he could never think on one thing too long when she stood in front of him like an embodiment of a dare.

Dared him to touch her. Dared him to want her. Dared him to make her moan.

"I think I'll send this off tomorrow. Maybe we can start e-mailing soon. It's much more efficient than snail mail, even though I like the idea of waiting on a handwritten letter."

He never knew what to say when she talked about Ennis Trout. About how she worried if they'd like her...if any of them looked like her...like family. Mostly Daryl just nodded dumbly, hoping for a moment to silence her with a kiss and get the ball rolling.

Daryl didn't like to admit being afraid. But he'd finally found someone who wanted him. Someone he belonged to.

It might kill him to lose her.

And that scared him.

He had always been the guy who had nothing to lose...and now he felt like he had absolutely everything to lose.

Melanie's graceful hand went to his cheek and pulled him back into the moment, "Hey...everything alright?"

Daryl's confidence had grown thanks to their relationship, but he felt himself turn shy...not knowing how to talk to her about what he was feeling and what he was scared of.

"Just worn out, I guess."

She kissed the corner of his mouth and led him into her hotel bedroom, the place he wanted to be the whole damn night. Melanie pulled the pen out from behind her ear and dropped it on the bedside table before pushing him back against the bed. Daryl always ended up switching their positions at some point when they fucked, but he always enjoyed looking at her above him.

Tonight was different though...Melanie seemed sweet and gentle as opposed to the fiery seductress she was capable of being.

Not that he didn't like it...he did. It was just...emotional and charged. Like at any moment they'd both be overcome.

Daryl had finally gotten her out of her sweater and tank top, his hands were eager for the softness of her breasts and he wanted to bury his head there and ply her with warm, wet kisses.

Her hands twisted in his hair and she sighed in contentment before whispering, "Daryl...I want...I want to ask you something..."

He grunted, not wanting to come up for air, "What Red?"

Melanie squirmed a bit as he continued to tease her, flicking his tongue against her nipple, "I...uh...I wanted to ask about when the tour ends..."

Daryl stopped, but pressed his head close to her heart, hearing it race. Her breath was still jagged...she was riled up.

This is where she was going to say...that this all had been fun, but it would end with the tour. He braced himself for the worst.

"When the tour ends...I was hoping we could take a trip...just the two of us. Wherever in the world you want. I was also hoping...that you'd be my date to Rob and Shannon's wedding?"

Daryl lifted his head and looked her in her wide, hazel eyes. That wasn't at all what he was expecting. She smiled sweetly with a bit of clear vulnerability. Melanie McCall was just as scared as he was. That amazed him. Someone with confidence and the world at her fingertips was worried he might say no to a vacation with her.

He never had the right words. He felt so much for her, things he didn't pretend to understand let alone to say out loud. Daryl Dixon was a backwards redneck hick from nowhere. He'd ever had anything as good as her in his life...and he still wasn't convinced that he deserved it.

"'Course, Red."

A wide smile spread across her lips, "One more thing...I thought that maybe we could spend some time in your home town..."

Daryl pulled himself up to be face to face with her, hovering over her, "I think ya already done that. Ain't nothin' there."

Her arms snaked around his neck, "Your house, your job, Mack...and Merle."

"Trust me, Red. Ya don't want ta meet him."

Melanie shook her head, "I mean I do...I wanna know all about you. And if I intend to lure you out of that place for good...I need to at least really see it for myself."

For good?

Was she talking about living together? Her and him in the same place everyday. Same bed? Same bathroom? Same kitchen?

"So yer sayin' ya want this...us...for the long run?"

Melanie looked confused, even a bit shocked, "Yeah...I do. Why? Don't you?"

Daryl felt overjoyed, even though he was going to have to try to explain himself, "'Course I do, Red. I just thought maybe with yer Daddy and all, tour comin' to an end, that I didn't fit in the long run. That maybe there wasn't room."

She frowned outright, "No room? I wrote you a goddamn love song, silly. I've never done that. Not for anyone."

He'd been wondering about that L-word, that if what they had could fit the definition or at least if they could be heading that way. Nobody had ever loved him...and Daryl was pretty sure he hadn't said it since he was little. He had said it to his parents before he was old enough to know better.

He hadn't ever loved anybody before. What if he wasn't any good at it?

For a moment he couldn't look at her and he heard her whisper, "Hey. I need you to listen to me. I'm all yours. I'm not going anywhere. I want us. Very badly. And no matter who comes along, there's no way any body is going to replace you. You and Adam. That's all I've got. Now the question is...do you want the same things?"

Daryl nodded, he didn't have the words (as per usual) to accurately describe exactly what she meant to him. Everything. She was the only person or thing that really mattered to him, unless you'd count his crossbow and his motorcycle.

"Fuckin' A, Mellie."

He finally looked up at her and saw tears glassing over her hazel eyes. Daryl could tell she was fighting with them, she didn't like people to see her cry.

"Alright then...where where we?"

Daryl caught her lips with his own, finally realizing that home could be a person...not just a place.

* * *

The next afternoon on the bus, Melanie was given her itinerary for Nashville and the CMA's. Radio appearances, rehearsals and meet and greets. She had actually been nominated for four awards; Single of the Year, Song of the Year, Best New Artist and Female Vocalist of the Year. She felt that she had not a shot in hell in the latter category...not with Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood in the same category.

But she felt pretty confident about Best New Artist. Sure, she'd been kicking around a few years, but her first full-length album didn't come out until after the cut off for nominations and technically still qualified her as "new."

She and Kelsi had already planned out the full look...a little more Loretta Lynn than the hot pants she had worn the year before.

It was a long drive...almost twenty-eight hours. The plan was to drive until nightfall, park for some food and shut-eye and start all over again the next day.

Adam had loaded up the bus with horror movies. Melanie had decided to curl up next to Adam on the couch while she worked on some things to ask Ennis. As well as figuring out how to ask Daryl to stay at the condo the week in Nashville.

The thing she wanted more than anything at the moment was to fall asleep with him in bed beside her and wake up to his face the next morning. Daryl had went back to his room sometime around five in the morning after sex and a quick nap.

It sounded corny, but she'd really like to wake up next to him...in his arms.

The conversation from the night before troubled her greatly. She didn't know if she could ever convince him that he was what she wanted, that no one else held a candle to him. Melanie had been on the precipice of saying "love" for awhile now.

It scared her. But it's what she felt.

She could love Daryl Dixon. She was pretty sure she already did. Melanie was worried that she would spook him if she threw that word around too early though.

They made it to the halfway point in Nebraska around ten in the evening. The rest stop off of Interstate 80 would only let them park for about ten hours, but it was long enough to order pizzas and get enough sleep before getting back on the road for the second leg.

The label had offered to fly her to Nashville from Boise, but she didn't think it was fair to the crew. Besides, she still had to talk Daryl into crashing at her place for a week.

After eating at the nearby picnic tables with the band, Melanie sauntered over to where Daryl was standing alone and smoking a cigarette. He looked tired. She surmised he didn't get much sleep...ever.

"Glad to be off the bus, huh?"

He smirked upon hearing her voice and flicked away the ashes from the cigarette, "I was climbin' the walls. I don't think I'll ever get used to being cramped up in there. Certainly can't fuckin' sleep."

Melanie tried not to pay attention to the nagging craving she had for a cigarette and instead tried to focus on the task at hand, "So, uh, I have a proposition for you."

Daryl's eyebrows migrated upward in curiosity, "What's that, Red?"

Melanie shoved her hands into her hoodie pocket and suddenly felt shy, "Well...I was thinking...instead of you staying at a hotel and having to come see me...maybe you could just stay with me and Adam?"

He looked like he didn't know what to say.

She smiled a little unsurely and continued, "Everybody knows about us, Daryl. It's okay. Not only that but...I'd really love it if you stayed with me in bed all night. I wanna wake up to you."

Daryl smirked again, "I mean, we can try. I ain't never slept well. Always been restless."

She felt a little relieved, she had been worrying that it all had something to do with being close to her. Something to do with their relationship.

"I'll order some groceries. Whatever you want."

Daryl chuckled lightly, "I'm good just bein' where ya are, Red."

Melanie had the urge to giggle girlishly, but managed to just smile bright and nod, "Same here. I can't wait. I'll tell Bubba."

She really wanted to kiss him...maybe pounce on him like Tigger did to Winnie the Pooh, but there were too many eyes and they hadn't gotten to public displays of affection just yet. So she squeezed his hand affectionately and murmured, "See you in Nashville, Dixon."

* * *

It was after nine in the evening by the time they made it to Nashville and to Melanie and Adam's condo. Daryl could tell she was excited, she was practically skipping everywhere. The Christmas decorations were still up from the last time they were in town.

Daryl dropped his bags in Melanie's room and joined them in the kitchen. Adam offered him some bourbon and the accepted gratefully.

Melanie pulled herself up to sit on the kitchen counter and took a pull from her glass, "I don't know about you all, but I'm glad to be off that goddamn bus."

He couldn't help but chuckle, because the crew bus was filled with all men and smelled like ass. There wasn't any room for privacy and he had never really been one for socializing. The job and Melanie had pushed him out of his shell, but there was only so much he could handle.

Adam killed his tumbler of bourbon and nodded, "I'm gonna hit the hay. Got a lot planned tomorrow besides our CMA duties."

Melanie nodded and sighed, "Alright then, party pooper."

"Night Mels...night Daryl."

When Adam's door closed, Melanie pulled him

to her by the neck of his shirt. Even after being cooped up for more than a day, she could still make things inside him stir.

Melanie put her arms around his neck and smiled, "Wanna watch a movie? Or should we just follow Adam's lead?"

"I gotta be honest, Red. I'm whooped."

She smiled a little, "Yeah. Me too."

Melanie jumped down and took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. Even in a pair of sweats her ass looked just as fantastic as they did in those little hot pants. She shut the door behind them and turned on the little bedside lamp.

The lights of Nashville could be seen from the floor to ceiling windows, and for a moment he got caught up in it...but that was before Melanie wriggled out of her sweats and slipped on her Willie Nelson shirt over a pair of pink panties.

"Jesus Christ, woman. The windows aren't shut."

Melanie laughed and threw her sweats into the laundry bag from her luggage, "It's okay. We're up too high. And it's not like I'm naked."

She pushed the button on the bedside and the blackout curtains moved into place, "Better?"

Daryl nodded and kicked off his boots. He had never spent a full night with her...so he'd never had to worry about what he normally slept in...which was nothing. He had gotten use to sleeping in his clothes around Bubba on the road.

He shrugged off his jacket and sat on her bed in his t-shirt and jeans while she pulled a few items out of her bag.

"If you wanna leave your laundry with mine, I'll put it in the wash tomorrow."

Daryl nodded and as she hurried off to the bathroom with her tooth brush. He stretched out on her big bed, his hands up behind his head. He felt himself drifting off; he couldn't shrug off sleep any longer. He heard Melanie turn off the light in the bathroom and felt her crawl into bed beside him.

Her hands went to his face and she whispered, "You going to sleep in your clothes?"

Daryl opened his eyes just a little and shrugged, "Got used ta sleepin' in 'em around Bubba. I ain't the pajama type."

"Come on, get comfortable. It's just me."

He was too tired to argue, and peeled off his shirt and jeans before crawling under the covers with Melanie. They laid forehead to forehead and his hands pulled her to him by her waist.

Daryl had never shared a bed with anyone but Melanie...and even then he'd left after a short nap. He'd never been much of a sleeper, as a kid there was too much to be aware of. He was always ready to run or fight...he had never been able to just be still.

But he thought it could be possible with Melanie.

She reached and turned off the bedside lamp and in the darkness, Melanie curled into the comfort of his chest. The warmth of her body welcomed him, made him feel blissfully at peace...and soon he was asleep, holding the most precious thing he could ever imagine.

* * *

It hadn't taken Melanie long to fall asleep, all the time on the road made her own bed sound as appealing as anything could be. Especially, her bed with Daryl dozing in it.

He looked like a little kid when he slept, and something kicked inside her, urging her to keep him safe. Melanie knew that didn't make a lot of sense, but it was an instinct.

She loved cuddling against his chest, his rough hands on her ass.

Sometime around four in the morning, Melanie awoke to hear him whimpering...and it broke her heart. She shook him gently in attempts to wake him up just to settle again into sleep.

"Daryl? Baby? It's Melanie."

His eyes opened and she could see the fear as he swung wildly into the air. She grabbed his wrist and spoke sweetly to calm him down.

"It's a dream. You're safe. You're here with me."

Finally, he was awake and his eyes darted around worriedly, "Fuck Red. Did I hurt ya?"

Melanie shook her head as he used his hands to check her over in the darkness, "I'm okay. Really...you were dreaming..."

"I don't ever wanna hurt ya..."

"You didn't. What were you dreaming about?"

Daryl sat up, his arms resting on his knees. He didn't meet eyes with her and hung his head, "My Mama in the fire...my Daddy. Same damn thing every night."

Melanie rested her head on his shoulder and stoked his arm gently, realizing now exactly why he never seemed to sleep, "Well...you're with me. In Nashville, a long ways away from where you came from. Come on, let's lay back down."

Daryl still didn't look at her and they both eased back down under the covers. He turned to her in the darkness, and wrapped his arms around her while pressing the side of his head between her breasts...next to her heart.

"Tell me about yer Mama, Red."

She smiled a little and ran her fingers through his hair, "Well, let's see. She bought me my first guitar from a pawn shop. It was Christmas and I was nine. It was too big for me, but dammit if I wasn't going to learn to play it anyway. She saved five dollars in tips a week to get it for me. I still have it. Mama made everything special, even a beat up second hand guitar. She went out of her way to make me smile...I was always a little too serious. Even as a kid. She wanted me to be a kid and have fun, but I worried about money and Mama being alone...living in a trailer park during tornados. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for me...or I wouldn't do for her. Which makes it so hard to believe that she never told me the truth."

Daryl shook his head a little, "She was a kid herself, Red. She was probably scared shitless. Maybe Ennis's parents uprooted him before he could find out...before yer Mama did."

Melanie smiled into his hair, "Maybe."

He drifted off to sleep again and Melanie continued to smile. She was crazy about him. Completely head over heels crazy about Daryl Dixon.

She woke up again about four hours later, the black out curtains keeping the sun at bay. Daryl still held onto her tightly. Melanie maneuvered out of his grasp gently as not to wake him up. The groceries she ordered should be on their way, and she wanted to make breakfast and coffee for her guys.

Melanie pulled on a pair of yoga pants, grabbed the bags of laundry as well as her phone and her laptop. She enjoyed reading the news on her days off with a cup of coffee.

She started the coffee pot and then a load of laundry and sat down at the counter on a stool and read the headlines, eventually looking up the country music sites, loaded with info about the CMA's.

And then she saw something she wasn't too fond of.

Juliet was going to be there...presenting an award. It didn't say which one.

This was a familiar scenario, eerily close to how the label got Melanie in...but she actually performed. The appearance...and the hot pants catapulted her sales even further.

Melanie was almost livid...but she realized it was business. Money more so, and nothing personal. She hoped she didn't have to run into her former friend, but it seemed inevitable. Melanie was just going to have to stay professional.

The doorbell rang and she was happy to find the delivery man with a dolly filled with her boxes of groceries. After she got them put away, she made French toast and bacon and fielded a call from Will.

"So some bad news...the label wants Juliet's video to go out with only some light editing. It's gonna be on rotation and the single will be released to radio tomorrow. Sorry, Mels."

Melanie sighed thickly. Just in time for the awards show. She loved Nashville and the country music industry; but it sure as hell could be gross sometimes.

She got off the phone and resolved to keep her cool, rise above...all that stuff. She would perform at her best and give Juliet no ammunition. Absolutely none.

* * *

Daryl awoke alone in Melanie's bedroom to his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and sighed, it was Merle. He accepted the call and prepared himself for a litany of crude language.

"Hey Merle."

"How's it going, baby brother? Shackin' up with yer girlfriend for the week? Mack might've told me."

"She's got some awards show. Big deal 'round here. Then back on the road."

Merle chuckled, "Boy...that sweet lil' ginger has done got ya pussy whipped. I never thought I'd see the day."

Daryl felt his hand ball up into a fist, "Mellie wants to come ta our home. Wants ta meet ya for some reason."

"That's 'cause she's got good tastes, Darylina."

While Merle laughed, Daryl interjected impatiently, "There a reason ya called? Or are ya just tryin' ta piss me off first thing in the mornin'?"

Suddenly, Merle turned unexpectedly subdued, "Actually, I just wanted ta talk ta ya. This damn house is quiet without ya around."

Daryl felt a bit confused...was his brother saying he missed him? He shrugged to himself and decided to try and have a conversation.

"So, uh, how's the job hunt goin'?"

"Talked to Mikey down at the mill. He said he might have some work for me in a few weeks. So...when does Miss Mellie want to come visit Ol' Merle?"

Daryl shrugged again, "Towards the end of the tour, I think. Why?"

Merle laughed, "Well I mean, we can't have some pretty little girl like her comin' down here with out me tidyin' up the house. Can't have her thinkin' were a bunch o' uncouth animals."

Daryl actually laughed at that, even though that's basically exactly what the Dixon's were and have always been. Redneck, white trash at it's finest. He appreciated the sentiment though, even though Melanie and her family had been considered trailer trash...he wanted things to be nice for her if they actually made the trip to the armpit of Georgia.

He told Merle he would call him later on and said his goodbyes. Daryl heard Melanie and Adam's voices coming from the kitchen, so he threw on his clothes and made his way to them.

Melanie and Adam looked like they were having a discussion, her pretty face looked a bit weary. Adam looked up and smiled, "Oh hey, man. Sleep well?"

He nodded took a seat next to him on a stool. Truth was, he'd never slept so well in his life...and he was pretty sure Melanie made all the difference. Her heartbeat had made for a comforting lullaby.

She smiled at him, "Hungry? I made French toast and bacon...want some coffee?"

Daryl nodded and watched as Melanie poured him a cup of coffee, "Everythin' okay, Red?"

She sighed and handed the cup to him carefully, "Just a bunch of bullshit, really. Juliet is going to be at the CMA's and her video and single get released tomorrow. The label is pushing her the same way they did me."

Adam shook his head, "That utter tripe is not close to what you did, Mel. Our single wasn't a negative-ass diss track. Ugh. I swear to God if they ask her to open for you next tour I'll kick someone in the throat."

She laughed and doled out the breakfast onto plates, "Oh, that ain't happening. I appreciate your, ahem, ferocity...but the best way to get back at her is to not feed into the drama."

Melanie sat the plates of food in front of them and Daryl had to admit it smelled awesome. She stood up and ate her breakfast, leaning against the kitchen counter.

She was the best damn thing he'd ever seen...and he still couldn't figure out why she'd want anything to do with his fleabag ass.

As he ate, he listened to Melanie and Adam talk, but mostly he couldn't help sneaking glances at the girl he really couldn't get enough of.

Daryl Dixon had never been in love, but looking at Melanie with her messy hair and her pajamas on made him realize that she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

And for the first time in his life...he could say he loved someone.

But he didn't know if he could ever tell her without sounding backwards or pathetic.

* * *

A/N: Hello my loves! I'm sorry it's been so long...but the good news is...I got a job! There's been a bit of a learning curve, but things are *finally* settling down now. Up next: The CMA's, a run in with Juliet, Adam and Mellie plot their reply to Juliet, Daryl and Mellie are getting closer to saying a certain four letter word and Mellie asks the hard questions to Ennis. Oh, and some sexytimes.

Thank you to my wonderful readers for sticking with me. Please, please drop me a line and let me know you're still here following along. I'd love to hear from all of you. I've missed you all so much!

Super Special Shout Outs To: CLTex (Juliet is all about revenge, but she will get hers, I promise. As for the DNA test, Mellie'a slowly coming to terms with it.), Lady Jensen (He is the man from a few chapters before who came forward with a pic of Mellie's mom and thought he could be her father :), Jean F (When it comes to Chayla, it's not a black and white lie, there were circumstances that will be revealed. I love writing Daryl's romantic side. He's a novice and doesn't give himself enough credit, but his little actions strike a chord with Melanie in a big way. Juliet will try to poke Melanie into anger, but she and Adam have a classy rebuttal planned ;), and to TheFaceOfAlison (I don't want to spoil it, but Daryl is right when it comes to Chayla. She was a scared kid and did her best, the circumstances will be revealed soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The second day in Nashville was pretty much a blur. Kelsi came with dresses for her to try on for the awards show and afterwards, Melanie snuck into the shower with Daryl and surprised him with some down and dirty, impromptu sex which he seemed to really enjoy.

She liked having him in the same place with her...doing things that other couples did on a daily basis like getting ready together or eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Soon she and Adam were headed to Bridgestone Arena for sound check with the rest of the band and then CMT was having a fan event where Melanie was going to sign some autographs and do a quick interview with one of the channel's hosts.

CMA week in Nashville was insane, but Melanie liked to meet other artists and the fans. Because to her, it was what the country community was all about.

When she got back to the condo, Adam had coaxed Daryl out long enough to bring back some Nashville style hot chicken from Hattie B's and they watched a movie together while drinking ice cold bottles of beer.

Melanie and Daryl ended that second night in Nashville by having another round of sex on her bedroom floor. They barely made it to the bedroom when Adam had gone out to meet some friends, they tore at each other's clothes immediately and couldn't seem to contain themselves.

She fell asleep beside him, but awoke alone. Melanie wandered out to the living room and found him stretched out on the couch. After the night before when he punched at the air, she surmised he moved out there not to hurt her.

Her heart pulled in her chest and she remembered twice the day before she almost told him she loved him. Full out, head over heels, inconvenient love.

The third day in Nashville was the day of the actual awards. She was excited to dress up and be with the band, play in front of their peers and maybe end up taking an award home. She tried to convince Daryl to come to an after party, but as she expected, he didn't seem so hot on the idea.

Kelsi came over and out Melanie's hair into ridiculously large curlers and put on her make-up complete with long, lush fake eyelashes. They goal was to pull from sixties country music glamour a la Loretta Lynn and Dolly Parton...her two major influences. Kelsi found a vintage long-sleeved, green mini-dress with a lace overlay. They were pairing it with cowboy boots and large, gold hoop earrings.

Melanie sipped some bourbon with Daryl on the couch, her nails freshly manicured and the curlers still wrapped tight in her hair. She saw him giving her a slight side eye and smirking at her.

"What?"

He took a sip of his bourbon and just smiled, "Ya look kinda ridiculous."

She made a face, "What do you mean by that?"

Daryl looked down at his glass, "I think yer prettiest when I can see yer freckles. Ya don't need to be all painted up ta look good."

Melanie could feel the blush burn at her cheeks and found herself speechless. She took a sip of liquid courage and finally found her voice, "Thanks...so are you gonna watch? We're doing the new song tonight."

Daryl leaned back a bit further and finished off his drink, "Wouldn't miss it, Red. Think I'll order some pizza and have some more ta drink. Hopefully celebrate with ya when ya get home."

In that moment, there wasn't anything that sounded more appealing in the world. Not an award, not three...nothing that she wanted more than to come home to him and celebrate.

Just then, Kelsi beckoned her into the bedroom so she could do her hair and get her zipped up in the little green dress. Kelsi teased her hair and pulled the top back in a subtle bump, leaving the rest hanging long and curled. Once she was fully dressed and accessorized, Kelsi handed her a tube of matte brick red lipstick to put on and then keep in her tiny gold clutch along with her phone.

Before Melanie and Adam went down to their car that would take them to the arena, she stole a moment with Daryl, his rough hands at her waist, "See you when I get home?"

Daryl nodded, "Knock 'em dead, Red."

He tipped her chin up gently and kissed her. She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him she loved him, with all of her heart. That she wanted to be his home.

Instead, she kissed him once more and whispered goodbye. Her heart was so full, even if she came home empty handed...she had already won.

* * *

Daryl watched the red carpet show and drank a bit more bourbon, waiting to see Melanie and the band make their way to the awards show. The two days that they had spent in Nashville had been nice...slightly normal except for when she was running to and from soundcheck or signing autographs.

Of course, his favorite moments were anytime he could get her alone and naked. She had surprised him in the shower the day before and goddamn if it wasn't the most fun he'd had ever had...ever.

He hadn't been lying when he said he liked her without all the make up. Sure she looked like a wet dream when she walked out that door in that short green dress and red lips...but it was when she was fresh faced and bare legged when she was her sexiest...at least to him.

About twenty minutes in, he saw an unwelcome sight...Juliet. She was wearing a sheer black dress...obviously going for shock, not class. They asked her silly questions about who she was wearing and who she was looking forward to seeing tonight.

"Of course, my old Boss Lady, Melanie McCall."

He wanted to throw the bottle at the television, but thought Melanie and Adam wouldn't like that. Juliet just made a clear connection between Melanie and the title of her stupid song.

The pizza finally came and Daryl went down to the front desk to get it, and when he got up to the condo...Melanie, Adam, Rob and Emily were all smiles and walking up to the pre-show interviewer.

He put the pizza on the coffee table and poured himself some more bourbon. He could tell Melanie was super nervous and trying to contain herself. She was incredibly cute.

His cell phone rang and he looked down to see Merle's name popping up on the screen. Daryl took a sip of bourbon and answered, "Hey Merle."

"Baby Brother, I'm here at the shop with Mack, watching this thing with yer girl...you gotta promise me yer givin' us Dixon men a good name...'cause if that sweet little red head is happy with you, ol' Merle could end up with some sort of movie starlet...is Kim Basinger still hot?"

Daryl laughed, partly because of the alcohol and partly because Merle was actually being nice, "She'll always be hot, Merle."

His brother laughed, "Why didn't ya go with her? Surely she wanted ya there?"

"Ya know me. I don't like people and I always seem ta fuck things up. Lettin' her shine, too I s'ppose."

Merle sighed, "Well. I'm gonna get. Watch this dog and pony show with Mack. Imma hopin' they sing some stuff I know...we're rootin' for Mellie...oh...Mack just showed me a photo of Kim Basinger on his computer. I sure as fuck would still hit that..."

Daryl laughed, knowing that if he didn't get off the phone with his brother now he never would, "Bye Merle."

Once the show started, he didn't see much of Melanie. About a half hour in, she was announced as the next performer. It blew him away that she was singing the song about him in front of all those famous people and everyone this awards show was broadcast to.

Daryl still didn't know what he had done to deserve her. She was shiny and bright. He came from nowhere...had never been worth anything his entire life.

He wondered what it would be like to say the word love to her? Would she smile? Would she cry? Would she shrink away?

Could she possibly say it back?

Daryl was admittedly pretty drunk when her first award came up...best new artist. She didn't win, and he cursed up a storm about the slick-looking, baseball hat wearing bro that won instead.

But Mellie managed to clap and smile, she didn't seem to mind.

She lost the next award for best single, too.

These people obviously had no taste in music.

With only thirty minutes left in the broadcast, they announced Dolly Parton as the presenter for the award for song of the year. When they panned to Melanie...she looked floored. Her hand was over her mouth and he knew she was freaking out.

Dolly Parton was her hero.

"Now, Ya'll might know my bread and butter has always been songwritin'. Tellin' stories and putting them into song. I'm proud to be here to announce the nominees for song of the year..."

Daryl found himself sitting forward anxiously, saying "Come on, Red" over and over again.

* * *

Melanie was about to pee herself.

Dolly friggin' Parton was going to read her name from the list of nominees. Ever since she was a little girl, Dolly had been a comforting presence in her life...from her music to her movies...all of it. She was her hero, plain and simple.

Adam grabbed her hand and smiled, knowing just exactly what all this meant.

Just having Dolly know who she was meant absolutely everything.

After the nominees were read, Melanie held her breath and closed her eyes as Dolly opened the envelope. She thought about her Mama and Granny and Daryl...she thought about where she came from in that trailer park.

"And the winner is...that 'Little Country Songbird'...Melanie McCall!"

She screamed.

She screamed loudly and Adam hugged her tightly. Melanie could barely even stand, but managed to hug Rob and Emily on her way out of their row and out to the aisle with Adam in tow.

It was the weirdest moment in her life...she was walking down an aisle and up some steps to Dolly Parton. She had a death grip on Adam's hand and he was laughing happily.

Melanie was a crying mess by the time she made it to Dolly, who was waiting for her with open arms. After a warm hug, Dolly wiped away her tears gently and then handed her the glass trophy. She tried to gather herself and her thoughts before speaking into the microphone.

She felt Adam's hand on her lower back, reminding her he was there.

"I...this is insane. It's more than a dream come true. My mama bought me a guitar at a pawn shop and all I wanted to do was to write songs and make enough money to take care of her. My Mama loved Dolly...and she's been my hero since day one. This song...it's about Nashville. It's about Adam and I being broke, but having the dream...the hunger. And I can stand here and say nothing's impossible. So if you're hearing me...you can make it. Believe in that. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my Mama, my Granny, Adam, Rob, Emily, Will and my...and Daryl. Thank you all so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

She didn't even remember walking off stage.

Melanie got to speak to Dolly for a bit backstage and it never once seemed like anything less than a dream. She and Adam took a few pictures with her and were soon ushered back to the press room where she did her best to field questions.

All she could think about, really, was getting back home to Daryl. She called him "my Daryl" on live television. It just came out.

As she and Adam were being lead back to their seats, she ran into Juliet. She was talking to the Best New Artist winner, leaning in just so. Back to her old tricks.

"Hey there, Boss Lady. I guess congratulations are in order."

Adam and Melanie stopped in their tracks. Adam looked like he wanted to lay into her, "That's cute, Jules."

Juliet walked over slowly excusing herself from the conversation she was having with a smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked smug, "So how's Daryl? Still got your claws in him?"

Melanie gripped the glass trophy, hoping it didn't shatter in her hands, "He's at home watching. We've been very happy. Can't wait to get back to him."

Juliet's pink lips curled into a smirk, "I've heard some things about you, Mellie. You should be careful about your inner circle...things I heard aren't things you want getting out. About Daryl's brother...you finding your Daddy. It would be a shit storm in the press."

Melanie cocked her head a little, "Threatening me will get you nowhere. You should worry about putting good music on your album instead of tripe, not mudslinging. You're better than that and so am I. So forgive me if I don't buy into this drama. I'm not into cat fighting."

And with that she walked away and didn't look back.

No one, especially not Juliet, was going to take the joy she felt away.

Miranda Lambert ended up with the Female Vocalist of the Year award, which didn't really surprise anyone. By the end of the night, Will was begging Melanie to make an appearance at the label party, but she really just wanted to go home and see Daryl.

She ended up going just to have a drink and take some pictures. Adam told her not to wait up for him when he walked her to their car. The driver congratulated her and she sat in the back seat and smiled.

Melanie walked off the elevator and to her condo, pulling out the key from the tiny, gold clutch. As she walked inside, she kicked off her boots and noticed that the television was on and Daryl was passed out on the couch.

She placed her CMA down on the coffee table along side his empty pizza box and the bottle of bourbon that only had about four ounces left. Melanie sat down beside him and smiled, reaching out to brush his unruly hair from his face.

Daryl stirred and his eyes cracked open, "Shouldn't ya be at a party or somethin', Red?"

She shook her head, "Nah. This is where I've wanted to be all night...with you."

He sat up, and his hand found her bare legs, caressing the inside of her thigh, "Ya won."

Melanie smiled, "I did."

"And ya thanked me?"

She nodded, all of a sudden feeling shy, "Yeah...Daryl there's something I need to say...to tell you...there's nothing...not an award, not a song...nothing that makes me feel like I do when I'm with you..."

He shook his head and put a gentle, rough finger at her lips, "I fuckin' love you, Red."

She felt her eyes go wide and his forehead touched hers. She never in a million years thought he'd be the one to say it first.

Daryl's hands cupped her face and she wondered how much liquid courage it took to make him say it? She just smiled, instead wondering how anything could possibly make this night any better than it already was?

She felt a tear run down her cheek and she nodded, "I love you, too. More than you can know."

Daryl smirked in the darkness, his thumb running against her bottom lip, "I ain't ever loved nobody before. What if I ain't good at it?"

Melanie wiped a tear away and chuckled, "I don't think that's possible. You're the best man I know."

He leaned in and kissed her softly and she could taste the sweetness of the bourbon on his lips. Soon, his hands found the zipper of her dress, and tugged at it gently.

* * *

Daryl knew he was pretty drunk, but he knew what he was saying and doing. He had told Melanie McCall that he loved her. In hindsight he thought he should've left out the "fuckin'", but she didn't seemed to mind.

She loved him, too.

That beautiful creature loved him.

He couldn't explain how he felt accurately, so all he knew what to do was show her. Daryl Dixon was about to make love to Melanie McCall.

Not have sex...not fuck...but make love.

His drunk brain said it would be alright, that there's no way he could mess it up. His confidence was at an all time high, knowing that she loved him, too.

He unzipped her dress and she stood up and let it fall to the floor. She had on lacy underthings that were a pale nude and she looked perfect. He always felt the urge to trace her tattoo, but instead he sat her back down on the couch, and knelt in front of her.

She pulled at his clothes, peeling his shirt off of him while kissing him deeply. His hands went to her breasts, not even bothering to remove the bra, but instead pulling down the cups to expose the pink crests that hardened against his hands.

Melanie gasped a little and he smiled while laying kisses from her breastbone to the top of her panties. For awhile, he had wondered what it would be like to kiss her between her thighs. What noises would she make and how she would taste?

He slipped off the lace at her hips and kissed the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, finally connecting with the spot that had always been so warm and welcoming to him. Melanie moaned after a few well placed flicks of his tongue and her hands twisted in his hair. Daryl left his hands at her breasts, teasing and lightly pulling at her nipples.

He was so hard and ready, but was intent on showing her exactly how he felt since words often failed him. Even his proclamations of love.

Melanie moaned his name over and over and soon he had flipped her over, her hands grasping the back of the couch as he undid his pants. Daryl watched her side profile intently, she was biting at her lower lip, waiting for him to see fit to finally fuck her.

Her beautiful ass backed into him, teasing him with a faint smile on her lips. When Daryl finally freed himself, he slid into her with one swift pump and Melanie moaned yet again. His chest was pressed against her back and they moved in rhythm.

Daryl thrusted harder and harder, kissing the side of her neck and her shoulder while catching the scent of that red hair every so often.

Melanie was like a drug. One that he was addicted to and could easily overdose on. She was beautiful and she loved him. He was the luckiest redneck on the planet, because she was an angel that he didn't deserve. Not in the slightest.

After a long, energetic bout...Daryl came hard and fast and Melanie was close on his heels. They fell on the couch, totally spent. He tried to catch his breath and looked at her curiously, her breasts peeking out of her bra, both straps hanging off her shoulders and on her arms. Her face was pink and flushed and her hair was mussed.

He loved making her look that way.

Melanie sighed and shook her head, "Jesus Christ, Dixon. Where did that come from?"

Daryl felt himself turn sheepish, and couldn't look at her. Melanie just grinned and kissed him and went to slip on her panties, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to need a smoke after all that."

To top it all off, she slipped on his t-shirt and made her way to the sliding glass door and the balcony, beckoning him with a smile and a wave to follow.

He knew right then and there that crazy redhead could be the death of him.

And if so, he would die happy.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I've been off from work and evacuated to my parents home in AL thanks to Hurricane Matthew. Cat, Hubby and I are in close quarters and we are hoping to return to SC this weekend. So you might see me around her quite a bit. I've written half a chapter for Cooper's story, but admitedly my heart and head are somewhere between Mellie and Thea...hoping to update Cooper and Anna soon!

Up next: Mellie talks to Merle on the phone and soon they head to KY to visit Adam's family. Will makes a hard offer for Melanie to refuse.

I know I've been in and out as of late...my new beginnings have kept me on my toes. Moving, new job...Hurricane! We didn't have to worry about storms that much in CO, haha. Anyways, I would love to hear from all of you if you are reading. Please let me know how I am doing and help me stay busy!

Super Special Shout Outs to: CLTex (yes! Everyone needs a breather. I think Mel is looking forward to getting away, but something is going to come up to stop her!), Vettech60 (I think Merle and Mellie will get along well...and Daryl might get a little upset about it. Time off is imparative for this particular couple and she has her heart set on a vacation...but something will come up that is hard to refuse), Stormrunner (hah! I saw that preview this past weekend digging through NYCC articles...I have an inkling of what happens. Try not to worry about Daryl :), guest (Thank you so much for ALL the reviews! I'm so glad you've not put it down. I hope this chapter thrills!), and Enjoi88 (aw! Thanks! My new office is closed thanks to storm/clean up, hoping to make the trip back this weekend. I hope you enjoyed Daryl and Mellie's sexytimes!).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

Xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

A week after the CMA's and they were back on the road and headed to Minneapolis. Will filled in some of the time after Thanksgiving and before Christmas with a few small venue dates to promote the Christmas album, even getting Melanie some new versions of her usual stage outfits...except red velvet and piped in white fluff like a sexy, country, female Santa Claus.

Juliet's song was doing well on the country chart, much to Melanie's chagrin. The only consolation was the fact that her own song "Hey Stranger" had hit number one and stayed there. Adam came up with a brilliant plan to cover both "You Ain't Woman Enough" and "Fist City" by Loretta Lynn as a sly takedown of their former back up singer, first in Minneapolis and then in Des Moines.

Melanie reflected on the week in Nashville warmly, knowing she met Dolly Parton and that Daryl had professed his love for her, albeit drunkenly. After the awards show, the rest of the time in town was spent naked and in bed with him unless Adam was around. Then they just talked about going to his sister's house for Thanksgiving.

In a mere two weeks, Melanie and Daryl would be cramped in Lanie's house in Winchester, Kentucky for three days...with her family and some aunts and uncles and cousins. Adam's mom had also been a single mom, but with money.

She didn't know if she'd ever be comfortable with large, seemingly functional, family gatherings. Melanie hoped that Ennis Trout and his kids weren't those types. She hoped that they looked more like Wal-Mart than L.L. Bean. She didn't want a perfect or polished family. She wanted real. She wanted flawed.

After the show in Minneapolis, Daryl appeared at her hotel room door around midnight. They didn't leave for Des Moines for another day. Adam and Will were in sitting area, making plans to schedule recording of the new album at the end of January back in Nashville after Rob returned from his honeymoon.

Melanie was excited to talk to him, because she was hoping that she and Daryl could take a little trip themselves...just the two of them.

She had some other news for him...one of the Christmas shows was in Atlanta...so she and Daryl could spend a few days in his nearby hometown. Melanie knew he was embarrassed of his house and of his brother...but he didn't need to be. She loved him...every part of him.

"Hey Red."

Melanie smiled and waved him in, "Come on in. We're just squaring away some business. You hungry? We got pizza."

Daryl nodded and Melanie noticed how tired he seemed. A week off of sleeping in, staying up late, laying around, screwing and drinking could really throw off things. He sat on the couch beside Adam and her friend handed him the pizza box.

Melanie poured herself a tumbler of bourbon and poured one for him, too. Once she was settled in a chair next to Will, her manager looked excited.

"Okay...I've been waiting to tell you this bit of news all night. Tim and Faith are going out on a massive tour. Their manager contacted me...they want you to open ten dates for them."

Melanie was mid-sip and she choked with the news, the bourbon going down the wrong way. Tim McGraw and Faith Hill wanted her to open for them?

Adam laughed at her reaction, "Melanie's going to end up with a restraining order!"

Melanie composed herself and shot Adam a look and then turned to Will, "What dates?"

Will tapped on his iPad and then said, "Looks like Mid-April."

She sighed, she wouldn't mind seeing Tim McGraw every night, but she would be in the middle of recording and she was really hoping for some time off...and it wouldn't be her tour, so more than likely she'd be on the road without Daryl.

Melanie wasn't sure that she wanted to go back out that soon, she was overdue for a bit of normal, "Can I sleep on it?"

She saw the confused look on Daryl's face and the look of disbelief on Adam's. The latter shook his head, "Wait...you have to sleep on the idea of opening for one of your favorite artists? Mels...this is HUGE. We're talking arenas...thousands of people a night."

Melanie shrugged, "I've been touring for almost two years. I really want to record some new stuff. Maybe take a break...not a total break, but record and release...then tour. Have some time to breathe, I guess."

Will must have been sensing the tension between she and Adam and patted her arm, "Mellie, there's no rush. Talk about it and sleep on it. It's completely understandable."

Her manager said his goodnights and Melanie knew that she and Adam were going to tangle...but she didn't want to do it in front of Daryl. So, she smiled and suggested calmly, "Daryl...Adam and I are gonna take a quick walk...talk about this. Help yourself to whatever. I'll be back soon."

As soon as they got in the elevator, Adam laid into her, "This is about him, isn't it? The Melanie I know would never put a man before her dream job."

Melanie felt herself get hot, "It's not about anyone else but me, Adam. I need a fucking break. I needed a fucking break before we extended the tour. You know that."

"But this is huge...this could help you reach so many more people...make so many more fans."

She knew that was true. But she had been working non-stop for almost three years. If anyone would understand that...it should be Adam. With a sigh, she stood a little straighter, "I know...and I'm going to think really carefully about it. But I really want the second album to be great. And I want a breather...and some of it does have to do with Daryl...but also Ennis Trout. I might want to spend some time in Oklahoma."

She heard Adam sigh, and he softened his frustrated features, "I get that. I do. It's just ten dates. We could do some new stuff. It's two weeks on the road, Mel. Six months from now. With two of the biggest country music stars of all time. Promise me you won't rule it out."

They hit the bottom floor and Melanie immediately pushed the button to take them back up to the room, "I won't. I promise. But I need a few days, okay?"

Adam seemed satisfied with her answer and they walked quietly back to their room. Will was gone, and Daryl was not in the common area. After bidding Adam a quiet goodnight, Melanie walked into her bedroom and saw Daryl laying in bed watching television. His eyes were barely open, but he grunted lightly, "Everything okay, Red?"

Melanie crawled in beside him, thankful for the warmth and comfort of his body, "Yeah. It's all fine. Just some stuff to consider, I guess."

Daryl smoothed a few stray hairs away from her face and smirked, "I never thought I'd say this...but I miss Nashville. I miss havin' ya all ta myself."

She couldn't help but smile, "I miss it, too. But good news is...only about a month left. Then we can run away for a bit. Thought about where you'd like to go?"

He shrugged and his hands found their way to her ass, "Nothin' fancy. Maybe ya and me in the middle of nowhere. Mountains...maybe a lake."

Melanie thought about Colorado...or maybe somewhere secluded in Montana. A lake house or a cabin. It sounded pretty perfect, honestly.

"I like that idea...I also have some news...thought we could talk about it...Will booked us some small Christmas shows. One of them is in Atlanta. I figure we could spend some time with your brother...if you want. I think we should...get to know each other."

Melanie expected more of a huff, but since the "I love yous," Daryl seemed a bit more calm. He shrugged again and trailed kisses from her ear and down the side of her neck, "If ya want ta. I'll warn ya he can be mean, and crass and plain shitty."

She laughed lightly, "I'm ready for him. I plan to win him over...besides...we gotta get through Thanksgiving with the most functional family in the world. It will be easier with you there, for sure."

"I ain't never really celebrated. Worried I'll fuck it up, like I do everythin' else."

Melanie found herself idly working his belt buckle, distracting him from thinking that way.

* * *

He laid awake in Minneapolis, even after a heated round of lovemaking. Things had changed since their week in Nashville. Daryl Dixon now knew what love felt like...and it had been more than he thought he deserved.

Daryl turned and looked at Melanie, who was asleep beside him. She laid on her stomach naked, her pretty face pressed against the pillow and her wild, red hair spilled over her freckled shoulders. He didn't have the words to accurately tell her just how much she made him feel.

Melanie made him feel like he had worth; that he wasn't ugly or broken. She made him feel like he had something to offer. That they could be happy together anywhere...that they needed very little.

Most of all...she made him realize just how amazing and scary love could be. Now that he had her, he didn't ever want to be without her. It was all far too much to lose. He had no doubt that he would be ruined and lost if she ever went away.

He was worried that going to his hometown would prove to her just how unworthy he was of her. That she would finally realize just how bad he was for her. That she would end up with that pretty boy actor from the Emmy red carpet...or someone like him. Someone who had better manners and knew how to treat a woman like her. That knew her value and treated her like a queen.

And Merle...he was worried that his brother would do just enough to send her packing.

But she seemed to have her heart set on it, and Daryl found it almost impossible to tell her no.

While he was lost in the colliding thoughts, Melanie snuggled closer to him; her cheek resting against his shoulder. He knew he'd do anything for her...even step into the fires of hell. So what was a few days with his brother?

After dozing for a few hours, he awoke to Melanie humming in the shower. She sounded happy and seeing her all wet and flushed was something he couldn't pass up, so he slipped in with her.

Never in a million years did Daryl ever think he'd be comfortable doing something like that. But Melanie made it easy. While she was washing her hair, she gave him a pleased look over her shoulder and he smacked her pert bottom playfully.

"I was thinkin' about callin' Merle today and tellin' him about our visit. I know he mentioned gettin' the house ready for ya."

She turned around and rinsed out her hair and he got hypnotized by the movement of her full, soft breasts. Before he knew it, he had pulled her against him. When it came to Melanie, thought was rarely in play...he just acted.

Melanie laughed lightly...she didn't seem to mind.

"You can show me all your favorite spots...and I can cook for you two one night. It will be fun."

Daryl felt like saying something particularly dirty about his favorite spots being parts of her body...but he didn't. Instead he pressed her up against the tile of the shower and smiled, "You and me playin' house?"

She laughed again and nodded and soon her legs were wrapped around him and he was in his favorite spot...between her thighs.

When they'd finished showering and dried off, Melanie went into the kitchenette and started some coffee in a bathrobe and ordered breakfast for her, Daryl and Adam, who hadn't gotten up yet. As Daryl dressed, he decided to call his brother and give him the happy news.

Merle answered on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Merle."

"Well if it isn't my long lost little brother. How's it goin'?"

Daryl felt himself smiling a little, "It's goin' good. I wanted ta tell ya that Mellie added a tour date in Atlanta...she was hopin' we could come visit for a few days."

It surprised Daryl that his brother sounded a little panicked, "She actually is gonna come here? Stay in our house? I thought ya were just teasin'?"

Daryl laughed, "She's pretty set on it, she really wants ta get ta know ya."

"She knows we're dirt poor...right?"

"She knows. It's not a big deal. She didn't come from much. Grew up in a trailer park...but I was wonderin' if ya could do me a favor? If I wired a bit more money could ya and Mack buy some stuff for the house? New sheets? Maybe some covers for the couch? Maybe make sure the house is clean?"

Merle laughed, "I can't believe yer bringin' a girl home, Darylina."

Despite being called his least favorite nickname, Daryl just smiled and had to agree, " We'll be there the week before Christmas. She wants ya ta come ta her show, too...the house ain't gotta look like the Hilton...just nicer than usual."

* * *

Two weeks later; Melanie, Adam and Daryl climbed in a rented car and made the trek from Nashville to Winchester, Kentucky. The small town that Adam's sister had moved to with her family. Most of his family lived in Indiana and Kentucky...so it wasn't a huge trip for anybody.

Melanie wasn't in the best of moods, her single had fallen off the top of the chart only to be replaced by "Boss Lady." She was equal parts horrified and enraged. One of the country music magazines had even ran a cover spread on Juliet and she basically kicked up a lot of shit about how things ended with Melanie and the gossip sites had not looked favorably upon her.

This alone prompted her to agree to opening the ten dates for Tim McGraw and Faith Hill in April. She wasn't sure if she'd take the full band...or if it would just be her and Adam.

Daryl hadn't seemed thrilled about being away from her for two weeks, but then again...it was almost six months away.

She tried to push all of the Juliet nonsense out of the way so she could enjoy the three days off with her best friend, the man she loved and one of her favorite holidays.

Ennis Trout and his kids had been e-mailing her, and Ruthie had sent her old family pictures. To say that Melanie resembled her siblings was an understatement. They all had the same red-orange hair and freckles. She was hoping to spend some time with them in Norman, at their family farm while they were in the state for the final shows of the tour.

Melanie was nervous...she was also hoping to finally have a family of sorts.

The ride to Winchester had been almost four hours, and Adam had actually let her drive the first leg...which seemed to scare Daryl a little bit. She knew how to drive...she just always seemed to have someone driving for her.

It was late afternoon by the time Adam pulled into the driveway of his sister's humble ranch style home. Only a few of them were spending the night, most were just popping in for the holiday.

Either way, it was going to be a tight fit.

Lanie greeted them at the door with a smile...she looked like the brunette Donna Reed, "I'm so glad you all could make it."

She hugged Adam and cupped his face in her hands and gave him a sisterly look that Melanie didn't understand. Melanie hung back and waited for Daryl to catch up, and soon she was caught in Lanie's tractor beam, "Mellie, my girl...it's about damn time you brought that ass of yours around."

Melanie laughed lightly and gave her a hug, "Good to see you too, Lanie. Uh, this is...my...Daryl. This is Daryl."

She saw Lanie's dark eyes gently look him over, a small smirk playing at her lips, "Well, Mellie's Daryl...we're happy to have you. Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Lanie's husband Mike was sitting on the couch watching television with their kids Brady and Ella, who were six and four respectively. They seemed pretty excited to see their Uncle Adam, but the were completely besides themselves to see Melanie. Adam made a joke once comparing kids to cats who like to lay on people who are allergic to them.

She liked kids just fine, she just always felt unsure about how to relate to them. Adam always told her she did just fine with his niece and nephew, which made her feel a little better. What she didn't expect was how much they took to Daryl, and he didn't clam up around them.

Melanie might have melted a little bit, but she'd never admit to it.

Lanie showed them to the guest bedroom that had a rocking chair and a full sized bed, there was an air mattress for Adam, but he just shook his head, "Hell no. I'll take the couch. Let these two have some sort of privacy."

Melanie nearly blushed, but luckily Adam pulled Daryl downstairs so they could help Mike get the fire pit ready. Whiskey, a fire and the clear Kentucky sky was sort of a tradition when they came into town.

She followed Lanie down the stairs helped her with the salad that would accompany dinner. Adam's sister grilled her lightly as she cut up a cucumber, "It must be something serious if you're bringing him around...he seems quiet...a little rough around the edges."

Melanie smiled and continued slicing, "I'm crazy about him, Lanie."

"Well, he must be wonderful then...because I've not known you to suffer fools gladly. Adam likes him, too."

Melanie turned and followed Lanie's gaze out the kitchen window. Adam and Daryl were carrying wood to the stone pit for the fire later. They were laughing about something and they were both smiling. For the second time that day, Melanie's heart melted. It meant everything that the two most important people in her life got along well.

* * *

Daryl liked Kentucky best of everywhere they had been together. It was just redneck enough even though Lanie and Mike had a nice little house on a little bit of land. The downtown area was small, but looked like a storybook. Something that reminded him a little bit of the town on the Andy Griffith reruns he'd watch as a kid.

Melanie liked to joke that Adam's sister was too functional...but for Daryl, it was pretty much the ideal life he wanted growing up. Nice parents...dinner on the table...nothing fancy or extravagant.

He didn't mind the kids, either. Brady seemed like a good big brother and wanted to hunt like his dad. Little Ella was about as precocious as they came. She was also completely ate up with Melanie, which Daryl understood wholeheartedly. After dinner Ella and Melanie colored with crayons...making turkeys out of their traced hands.

Daryl thought it was a good look for Melanie. He'd never admit it to her, though. She liked her sassy, hard-drinking persona to stay in tact. But it was difficult because her new little shadow seemed to soften her up quite a bit.

That night after the fire and the whiskey, Daryl and Melanie retreated to their small bedroom and got ready to turn in. She smelled like the fire and he didn't mind the close quarters of the little bed. Melanie snuggled into his chest, her lips grazed at his throat when she asked, "So what do you think...of all this?"

Daryl smiled a little in the dark, "It's nice. I like it here. Not too big, not too small. Just country enough. If I had a family or my own place...I'd want it ta be like this. But ta be honest, Red...you're my home."

She chuckled lowly, "So you don't think it's super weird?"

"Nah. It's just right. But Lanie...knowin' she wants ya ta marry Adam makes me a little...I don't know."

Melanie shook her head, "That's like me saying I think SHE should marry Adam. That's how gross that sounds to me. I adore him...but ew, no."

He pressed his lips against her forehead taking in the unique smell of sunshine and fire. It was the first night in ages they had spent together where sex wasn't involved, and even though he missed it a little...he was happy to have her beside him in a small bed and not in some fancy hotel room...it felt cozy...it felt right.

Daryl hadn't celebrated holidays before...not really. But he realized he hadn't minded it as much as he thought he would. He thought it would be silly, but he could see the appeal.

And besides, if it meant quality time with his girl, he was all for it.

He felt Melanie's breathing slow and she drifted off into sleep, but before she was completely out he heard her whisper, "Love you."

Daryl kissed her forehead again and smiled to himself, he didn't think that little four letter word was accurate enough for what she made him feel...but he sure as hell loved her, too.

* * *

A/N: Hey loves. I hope you enjoyed a bit of fluff. I thought Daryl needed it after Sunday night. Up next: Daryl's first real thanksgiving. Matching pajamas. And Mellie meets Merle. Epic-ness shall ensue, I assure you :)

I love you all, thanks for being the best readers and indulging in what stories I have to offer. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think or how you feel :) I love to hear from you all and receive feedback!

Super Special Shout Outs To: stormrunner74 (I find a male OC of my own creation is making me work very hard to understand who he is. Established male characters don't give me so much trouble, but pinning Cooper down is like wrestling an alligator. I might just drink one night and then write him and see if it's "more loose"), gillyflower34 (I'm so glad you liked the Kim Basinger reference. She screamed "Merle" to me for some reason. Juliet is going to cause a bit more ire, but Mel will always win out :), Enjoi88 (I am so happy you love Mel and Daryl. They mean so much to me and they will go through a lot more together. Their even keel might tip a bit once she meets Merle and her biological father), and Jean F (I am so glad to hear from you! I've missed you! Looks like Mel will be meeting Merle soon! I can't wait to write that! And you know Daryl...he's gotta be true to himself, even while making proclamations of love! Hope to hear from you soon! :)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "The Country Singer" fic, but in an AU setting, if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Melanie and her band...the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **The Redhead and The Redneck**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The next morning, Melanie awoke in the small bed and she just smiled at her view. She didn't think that the feeling would ever get old to wake up beside Daryl. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed and his body to go downstairs and help Lanie with the Thanksgiving meal or check her phone to see if Will had anything to say about the Christmas album release the next day.

Two wrapped packages caught her eye at the end of the bed and she snapped upward, shaking her head, "Oh God, Lanie. You didn't..."

She reached for the package wrapped in foiled, red paper and tied with a white satin ribbon. Melanie carefully unwrapped it to find a pair of red and green plaid flannel pajamas.

Considering some of the previous years Christmas cards...these were pretty tame.

Melanie looked at the unwrapped package for Daryl and chuckled mildly...he'd put up a fight. But she knew ways to persuade him. This was the first year ever that Melanie would be included in the Christmas card photo...she wondered if it had anything to do with her finally making it in music and being recognizably famous?

Maybe.

But she had a feeling Adam had talked his sister into this.

This had Adam written all over it.

Melanie folded up the pajamas and felt a strong hand on her lower back, she turned and looked down to see Daryl and his sleepy eyes and a small smirk, "Mornin' Red."

She smiled gently, "Hey...Happy Thanksgiving."

"Ya comin' back ta bed?"

Melanie picked up the package containing Daryl's matching pajamas and chuckled, "I want that so badly, but it seems Lanie has other plans for us."

Daryl looked at the present and then to Melanie, disbelief awash on his handsome features, "Those ain't..."

Melanie held up her own and smirked, "I'm afraid so. Looks like we made the Christmas card."

Daryl sat up and ripped and open his gift to find flannels that matched hers perfectly. She couldn't be sure...but she thought he seemed pleased.

"I kind of thought this is where I'd have to bribe you with certain favors to actually wear them..."

He shook his head, "Nah. I'll do it. It's awful nice...they don't even know me."

Melanie thought she had slipped into some alternate universe where Daryl Dixon was enjoying all the weird Stepford family customs. He must've noticed the look on her face and he turned bashful and couldn't make eye contact.

She knew this to be when he felt vulnerable.

"Truth is Red...this is my favorite place I've been. Not New York, L.A...even Nashville. This little town is everything I wanted growin' up. A nice house...a little land...I let myself think about maybe...someday..."

Melanie couldn't help but smile...she knew Daryl didn't talk about things like this easily...it took a great amount of him to do so, "Someday?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Someday maybe...we could have somethin' like this."

Daryl's use of "we" made her flat out want to blush. She'd never been the hearts and flowers type, but boy, did Daryl Dixon make her feel all dopey and disarmed with the things he said.

Melanie just nodded, "I think that sounds nice. Specifically Kentucky? Or maybe Tennessee?"

He shrugged, "Just someplace like this...with ya."

She was unable to control the blush and she leaned in to kiss his lips gently. Melanie made a note to look at properties once the tour was done and they visited his hometown in Georgia. She had been upfront about wanting to lead him away from there for good.

That still stood.

"I guess we better get ready. We have a Christmas card to be photographed for."

She popped into the bathroom to shower and freshen up. Melanie braided her long, red hair and put on the oversized flannel pajamas. She was thankful that Lanie went a more traditional route from the striped red and green ones from the year before complete with elf ears and hats.

When she got done and returned to the room, she did her best not to chuckle at Daryl. He didn't look silly, per se...she just wasn't used to seeing him outside the jeans and leather and sleeveless shirts.

It made her heart swell to think that he was truly enjoying this holiday...their first real one together.

They walked downstairs to find Lanie, Adam and the kids putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree while Michael fiddled with his camera on the tripod.

Before Melanie knew it, little Ella had attached herself to her leg. Melanie smiled and stroked her dark hair lightly, "Morning Ella."

Ella looked up at her with big, green eyes and smiley, pink cheeks, "Happy Thanksgivin', Mellie. Mama saved the wishbone for us."

Melanie liked to think of herself as a woman who was immune to the charms of small children. She liked them just fine...but you wouldn't hear her baby talk. She talked to them like she would an adult. But it was hard not to get a bit soft when Ella was around. She was the first newborn Melanie had ever held.

Now here she was, four years old and a complete charmer. Her parents were in for a whole mess of trouble when she hit the teenage years.

"That's awful sweet, but why don't you break the wishbone with Brady? I'm doing pretty good on my wishes this year."

She looked at Daryl, who had an amused smirk on his lips. After gently suggesting Ella go pick out an ornament for Melanie to hang, she stood up and sighed and he asked, "Does everybody put up trees on Thanksgivin'?"

Melanie shrugged, "There's no wrong or right time, really...but Thanksgiving seems to be becoming more and more like the kick off for Christmas, instead of it's own holiday anymore."

Ella returned with a sparkly, gold star shaped ornament and Melanie found an empty spot for it on the tree. Adam put his arm around her and smiled, "I think your boy likes it here."

She just nodded, "He really does."

"Have you heard from Will?"

Melanie realized she hadn't even checked her phone or her e-mail...she had been so caught up with the holiday, "I need to check. Totally forgot. Any news?"

Adam sighed, "Well the good news is...the Christmas album is prepped to do fantastic thanks to pre-orders. But there seems to be some business that Will wants you to face head on..."

Melanie felt herself frown, "Juliet?"

Adam nodded, "Looks like he wants you to actually talk about it. Sitting back and taking the high road isn't working anymore."

She watched Brady hand Daryl an ornament and he didn't know what to do. It was adorable. She wasn't going to allow Juliet steal this day from her. Her focus was to make Daryl feel loved on a holiday when families were supposed to gather together. Something he has never had before.

"I'll call Will in the morning. I just want to focus on this today. I've got a lot to be thankful for."

* * *

For it being his first, real Thanksgiving...Daryl had enjoyed it a great deal. He didn't even mind wearing the matching pajamas...even though he thought he looked ridiculous in them. He helped decorate the tree and sat next to Melanie and Adam in the photo.

He watched football with Michael and Adam, while Melanie donned a frilly apron and helped Lanie with the Thanksgiving meal in the kitchen. He caught glances of her rolling out dough so Ella and Brady could cut out and decorate cookies.

Daryl always thought she looked her best without the sparkly clothes and layers of make up. Today was no exception. Melanie was barefoot and in jeans, wearing a brown sweater and her hair was long and loose. He liked down time with her...he liked doing the mundane, normal things. Like watching her cut out cookies with Brady and Ella and accidentally taking the hand mixer out of the mashed potatoes too soon without turning it off and having them fly all over the kitchen.

She and Lanie just laughed.

Soon Michael's parents showed up, along with a handful of aunts and uncles. When it was time for the meal, Daryl followed Adam into the dining room and saw that Brady and Ella had made handwritten place cards for everyone.

It looked like something out of a commercial...or a movie. It was what Thanksgiving was supposed to look like. Fancy plates, candles, shiny silverware and a pretty redhead who took the seat beside him and poured him a glass of red wine. Melanie's eyes were soft and a small smile pulled at the corner of her full, pink lips.

Daryl suddenly felt out of place, and didn't know what to do. Soon, Melanie's hand found his and she whispered, "Happy Thanksgiving, baby."

Michael said grace, and what ensued was one of the best meals Daryl had ever eaten.

Once the plates were cleared and before the desserts came out, he followed Melanie out to the back porch. They sat elbow to elbow and he watched as she pulled out a small bottle of Wild Turkey and took a pull.

"I'm stuffed."

Daryl nodded as she passed the bottle to him, "Yeah. That was some meal."

"Lanie goes all out. Every year...I am so thankful for my career...you...everything. But I can't wait for about a month of just me and you somewhere...I was thinking a cabin on a lake...someplace no one could find us."

He found the prospect appealing...they could spend all day hiking...swimming...fucking like bunnies, "Sounds real nice, Red."

"Just another six weeks...a few more dates...a trip to Georgia...Rob and Shannon's wedding and...I'm all yours."

Daryl still had his doubts about visiting his hometown and having Melanie meet Merle. He did have to admit that since Merle figured out how serious Melanie was to come and visit, he'd scaled back on the crass talk about her. Merle and Mack had been cleaning up the house and making it look livable enough for a famous country singer to spend a few days in.

Melanie touched his face and leaned in to kiss him. He really wanted to take her behind Michael's garage and press her against the vinyl siding for a quick tryst. It had been quite a feat to go so long without being inside of her.

But at the same time...it was nice spending time with her without all of that. It reminded him of when they first started to get to know each other...smoking and drinking next to hotel pools.

Melanie was more than just his girl...she was his best friend. His life had become infinitely more interesting with her in it. For the first time in forever...Daryl Dixon had hope and was happy.

* * *

Two days after Thanksgiving and it was goodbye cozy Kentucky and hello to the open road. Melanie and the band met up in Wichita, and then would travel together on Bernadette to the added tour dates in Little Rock, Jackson, Memphis, Birmingham and Atlanta; where she and Daryl would take four days off to visit Merle.

She was nervous.

Melanie wanted it to go well, but she couldn't be sure that she would charm Daryl's brother like she hoped to...and she couldn't be sure that Merle would take kindly to her desire to whisk his baby brother away from Georgia for good.

Her Christmas album sold well, and the label and Will couldn't be happier...but Juliet was becoming a problem. Her single was still top of the country charts, and she still liked to talk smack about Melanie in interviews.

The gossip sites and entertainment sites had not outright maligned Melanie...but it certainly made people think of her in a different way. Like she didn't want to see other women get ahead or that she played dirty when it came to fame and men.

Those thoughts couldn't be further from the truth, and Will thought she shouldn't have to take it anymore. Melanie didn't see how she could stand up for herself without making herself look like a bitch or dragging Daryl into it publicly.

Needless to say, Melanie was stressing out. A lot of things had fallen by the wayside while trying to hammer out a public relations strategy regarding her former back up singer; e-mails to Ennis and his family, planning to meet them in Tulsa...where Will had added two more shows, writing for the new album had stalled and all she could do to stay sane was stress eat Red Vines and Nutella while looking online for a nice little farmhouse and some land to buy so she could surprise Daryl.

Her favorite so far had been a pretty little yellow cape cod with navy shutters in Franklin, Tennessee that sat on eight acres. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a wood burning stove and a barn with three stalls...which she could house horses in if she chose.

It was a little fancier than Lanie's house, but it was far from over-the-top. Melanie let herself imagine life there...with Daryl.

She went ahead and sent her real estate agent an inquiry, just to feel it out.

Melanie dropped her phone on the bedside table in her Wichita hotel room and took another spoonful of Nutella and laid back in her bed, her feet swinging above the floor. She was getting ready to leave for the venue, and she was thankful.

It had been five days since she and Daryl had done anything other than slept beside each other in bed. The sooner the show came and went, the sooner Daryl would be with her.

She could really use a round of sex or two...she was tightly wound and the next two weeks were booked solid with interviews, appearances and concerts. Anxiety was setting in...making her feel itchy and a bit panicked.

When she thought this way, she felt ungrateful. Melanie was very grateful for her life, her fans and her career...but the past few months had showed her the importance of rest and regrouping. She longed for days of nothing special with Daryl and also perhaps a new connection with her biological father and his family.

She was sure she'd be inspired to write new music with Adam with all these things on the horizon.

* * *

With a final thrust, Daryl fell beside Melanie in her bed. Her chest was flushed and rose and fell quickly. They hadn't been together...like that...in almost a week, but it didn't take them long to fall back into pace.

Melanie rolled over on her belly, her knees bent and her legs in the air. She wore her familiar amused smile...knowing exactly how he felt. Red hair spilled over her pale, freckled shoulder and her glorious, naked ass could be seen from where he laid.

"Jesus Christ, Red. I don't ever wanna go that long without again."

He saw her smile again and she propped her chin up on her hand, "What are we gonna do when we visit 'Ol' Merle'?"

Daryl rolled onto his side and kissed her shoulder gently, "Ya kiddin'? As much as that asshole brother of mine brought home women and made all sorts of noise with 'em...seems only fair I do the same."

Melanie looked like she was going to laugh, "Daryl Dixon, you scoundrel."

As much as he hated to admit it, he was looking forward to being off the road again with Melanie...even if it meant staying with his brother and their house.

Merle had actually been nice recently, but Daryl knew he couldn't trust that. One bad day and it was all over. When Merle spiraled it was dramatic to say the least. Nothing was off the table...stolen car chases, fighting with police, a drug overdose...you name it and Daryl had seen his brother do it.

He just hoped Merle would be good to Melanie. She had her heart set on getting to know his family...spend some time in his home.

Daryl had been wracking his brains on where to take her and what to show her and all he could come up with was taking her out on the motorcycle, taking her somewhere to play pool and then maybe out to his favorite spot in the woods.

There wasn't much to do in his little corner of Georgia, but he wanted to show his girl a good time, no matter how commonplace it might seem.

Since their time at Adam sister's home, all he could think about before he shut his eyes to sleep was a nice little farmhouse with a fireplace and a cozy bed. Maybe a swing on the front porch where Melanie could play the guitar and write some songs.

Daryl never thought something like that would appeal to him. Sharing his life with someone...someone so kind and beautiful...had never been on his radar. He thought he would become an angry old hermit, scraping off roadkill for supper.

He wished he had the words to tell her all the things she made him feel, all the things he hoped for the two of them. Daryl had never wanted more in his life, he had always just resigned himself to the fact that he was going to live and die in Georgia alone...but Melanie had changed everything.

Melanie leaned in to kiss him, her lips soft and warm. Before he knew it they were tangled up once again and all the thoughts disappeared from his mind.

All he needed was her. Every day of his life.

* * *

A/N: Hello all. Here is a bit of a thanksgiving treat for you all! I'm sorry I've not been around. Getting the apartment back in order, working like crazy and also fending off the seasonal depression I am prone to this time of year. Also...the new season of TWD is throwing me off...the tone and the pacing is a bit jarring, but I'm sticking with it.

Anyway, been trying to get back to writing. It makes me feel calm, so here is the first step. Up Next: Melanie talks about Juliet on TV, Melanie meets Merle and some time in Georgia.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. If you have come this far, please let me know and drop me a review. I love hearing from you all.

Super Special Shout Outs to: stormrunner74 (I've not been drinking recently, but plan on it tomorrow as it's a Thanksgiving tradition. Maybe inspiration will finally strike!), Guest (first of all, thank you so much for the incredibly detailed review. I loved it and whole heartedly agree. I hope this chapter and the next makes you more at ease with the Melanie/Juliet situation. You are a rockstar and thank you for your kind words and suggestions! Hope to hear from you soon!) CLTex (awe, I'm so glad you liked the last two chapters. I hope this one follows suit! Thank you so much! ;), Jean F (I think Daryl will be in for a surprise from Mellie when they finally get on vacation. I have some major plot shake ups in mind once the tour is over! I think you're going to love it! Hope to hear from you soon, friend!) and SeverusSnape'sLove (Oh thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. It thrills me to hear it was hard to put down. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!:)

Thanks, Love and Turkey!

Leah P!

xoxo


End file.
